The Secrets of Heaven City
by neoqueen24
Summary: This is a sequel to the story mysteries of the precursor sea. this takes place during the event of jak ii don't worry there are some differences as well. so hang on for laughs, action and romance as talya learns of a secret about jak. if 1R&R's b postive
1. Chapter 1

Secrets of Heaven city: Sequel to Mysteries of the Precursor Sea.

**Chapter one: Entering the portal journey to a new world and imprisonment**

_(A.N Greetings to all and welcome I have decided to make a sequel to my story for I felt that the there is more to than meets the eye. Also I don't own Jak and Daxter. This story takes place during the events of Jak II. It will have action, romance, and of course something more. So you have to sit down and read this epic on how Jak, Talya and Daxter struggle in a strange place.)_

With the defeat of Gol Akron behind them and the Dark Nacre put to rest. Things in Sand Over began to slow to a turtle's pace with a few exceptions of the event that Samos, Jak, Daxter, Talya and Keira were preparing for. The opening of the golden door that only twelve short years ago was sealed and the time to open was now. Taking all of his power cells Jak walked up to the door and in a rush they floated to the door in their proper places. Talya took the Star of Ages, the Time Map and the Shield of Solaria. They too floated to their places on the door. The golden door opened to reveal a large vehicle of some kind and a gate. Looking at them Samos knew that time had come for the young ones true destiny. Keira being the type that liked machine looked at parts of the vehicle seeing that it was going to be repaired before anything could be done. Touching the vehicle Talya felt like something was familiar about it. In order to explore the vehicle and the gate it all had to be taken back to Samos' hut in order to do anymore. Daxter had a feeling that was going to be some heavy lifting involved and trying to take off was caught off guard when Talya reached down and picked him up.

_Reaching down and picking him up Talya said, "And where do you think you're going Daxter?"_

_Squirming in her grip Daxter said, "Oh I was just going to take a much need siesta."_

_Shaking her head Talya said, "Oh no...You're not. You're going to help me and Jak take this equipment back to Samos' hut. Please."_

_Not being able to resist Talya's sweet innocent eyes, Daxter replied, "All right I'll help out. Just don't complain to me if something goes wrong."_

_Giving Daxter a big hug Talya sweetly said, "Thank you Daxter."_

_Smiling Jak said, "Damn you're good no matter how Daxter tries to get out of work. You managed to get to him to help out. Man what would you do if it was me."_

_Going to his long ear Talya whispered, "One of these days you'll have to find out."_

_Hearing it that Jak replied, "I guess I will then won't I Talya."_

_Seeing them act like love birds Samos coughed, "Ahem if you two are done let's focus on getting this stuff back to my lab."_

Transporting the gate and the vehicle was going to be a tough task as Talya, Jak and Daxter were the ones doing all of the major lifting and work. Taking her end of the vehicle she was careful as she loaded into the elevator that took it down to the Yakkow cart that was going to take it back to Sand Over. Jak helping made sure that it wasn't damaged at all. When they had gotten the vehicle loaded the next part of the work was the loading of the gate. There were a lot of parts to it as Jak and Talya took the parts and loading them into the second cart down below with it loaded and secure the last part was getting to Samos' hut in one piece which was no problem. Taking out the Time Map Samos placed it inside his pouch and got into his cart where Keira drove the carts back to the lab without a problem.

When they all got to the lab Keira went straight to work as she kept herself busy enough to think about the events that had happened only five weeks ago concerning her beloveds departure. Keira felt a little like a third wheel since she had found out that Jak and Talya were more than just friends. Taking out the parts of the gate Keira and Samos began assembling them as they place them in front of the dock. The vehicle that wasn't working Keira had fixed it in only a week.

After a week's work Talya, Jak and Daxter were headed back to their hut for some much needed rest. Just before they left out the door Samos stopped,

_Samos said, "You three get plenty of rest for tomorrow is going to be a big day okay. Oh and Jak be here early okay." _

_Jak said, "Don't worry old man we'll be here."_

_Smiling Talya said, "Don't worry Samos we will."_

With that done Jak, Talya and Daxter opened the door and headed home for a dinner was waiting for them. When they entered Jak's uncle had left dinner on the table and a note which read, "_Gone to the forbidden jungle for research be back in a few days."_

_Taking the note Jak said, "Looks like my uncle up to going on another one of his adventures."_

_Daxter said, "Yeah like that old man has anything else better in this boring county bumpkin place."_

_Smiling Talya replied, "Now Daxter one shouldn't knock the country for some day it will come and bite you in the ass."_

_Smugly Daxter said, "Nothing to it toots the way you and Jak have been acting since you came back it seems that we would have to dump cold water on you two to cool you off."_

As Daxter said those words, Jak smacked his friend in the back of the head. Shaking her head Talya just laughed at Jak and Daxter for it was like comedy act just watching them. After dinner Talya took her plate and placing in the wooden sink she went up to her loft room to watch the sunset. Daxter feeling worn out went to Jak's room where he passed out in the dresser drawer like he always did. Leaving Jak as he headed up to the loft to join Talya as her company. Heading up to the loft Jak found Talya on the roof looking out to sea singing the same song.

_Sitting down beside her Jak said, "Beautiful isn't it?"_

_Stopping her singing Talya replied, "Yes it is Jak. Listen about tomorrow; are you as excited as I am?"_

_Taking her and kissing it Jak softly spoke, "Yeah I'm excited too. Tomorrow is a big deal for all of us, Samos will get see if his research has paid off, and Keira will get t0 if her hard work paid off. Daxter will try to be his usual self and have sticky fingers and as for you and me we'll be along for the ride."_

_Leaning against him Talya said, "I guess you're right it will be adventure for all of us."_

_Getting more comfy Jak added, "Yes it will."_

As the day turned into night Jak and Talya continued to watch the sky until it turned from orange-red to a deep blue-purple. Seeing it was getting late Talya was headed to her room to head to bed. Jak helped her up and they both headed to her room where there they parted ways with a kiss good night. Jak stepped down the ladder and headed to his own room to bed.

The next morning Jak, Talya and Daxter headed to Samos' hut where would be the most important day of their lives. Heading up to the upper part of the hut where everything was set up. Samos was giving a speech about how he was telling them about how big of hero that Jak had become.

_Samos said, "Today is a huge day Jak, Talya, I hope that you two have prepared yourselves for this."_

_Sitting down beside Jak, Talya said, "Yes we have sir."_

_Looking at the vehicle Keira said, "I have pretty mush figured out the mechanics of this machine and I think that I have gotten all of the bugs out of it. The vehicle is somehow connected to that large ring over there. I just hope that we didn't damage in the transport how we all have a seat and test this baby out."_

_Being asinine Daxter said, "Speak for yourself babe. Talya Jak and I did all of the heavy moving."_

Getting into the vehicle Talya, Jak, Daxter, Samos and Keira sat down to give the vehicle a test run. Just as Daxter was about to press a button Samos shout out loud, _"DAXTER, don't you even think about touching anything. Even after the Great Precursors have left the technology they left behind could cause great harm to us."_

_Speaking up Talya said, "Samos' right from my experience of the statues their power can either make us or break us."_

_Samos agreeing said, "I agree from my ordeals I have learned that artifacts they left behind can dangerous."_

_Rolling his eyes Jak said, "Yeah when they aren't being used to try to kill us."_

_Keira said, "Or their tech can used to help us once they are studied and understood. So shall we give this baby a test run?"_

Getting tired of Samos speech of Jak reached over to press when he felt the softness of Talya's hand guiding him to the red shield button to start the machine up. Feeling a sense of relief that Talya was with him Jak went for it and pressed the button that activated the rift rider.

_Acting like a smart ass Daxter said, "Looks like Talya and Jak have the magic."_

_Looking at the Time Map Keira replied, "Looks there are already some default coordinates here."_

When the rift rider was activated a rumbling came from the ground as the machine's engine was getting ready to take off. The large gate began to glow and rise off the dock that was holding it in place.

_Stunned Daxter said, "Whoa take a look at that light show."_

_Eyes widen Talya spoke, "There is something very familiar about this like I have seen before, but I don't know where."_

While they were admiring the gate a loud voice boomed, _"After all these years the last gate has been opened." _The gate began releasing some bug like creatures that were like the ones that Jak and Talya had fought before.

_Talya said, "Wait I have heard that voice before somewhere from my dreams."_

_Getting scared Daxter said, "What in the hell are those things."_

_Saying something to him Samos said, "So this is what had happened."_

Emerging from the gate was a large bug like creature that could be described as the ugliest thing ever. With its long wings, fangs, and claws sticking out the gate it said, _"You two can never hide from me for I have finally found you."_

_Placing her faith in Jak, Talya said, "Jak you need to take action okay."_

_Getting scared Keira also said, "Do something now."_

Hearing the pleas of his friends Jak pressed the button again and 'Whoosh' off they went inside the gate leaving the monster behind. As the rift rider entered the gate through a blue light that could be understood as a portal to lead them to a different place or time.

As they were flying through the light Daxter felt like a helpless animal as he was hanging on for dear life.

_Freaking out Daxter yelled, "What is this thing."_

_Holding to Jak's hand, Talya replied, "I'm not sure, but it's some sort of portal taking us somewhere."_

_Samos said, "Hang on all of you."_

_Feeling sick Daxter said, "Ahhhh I want off this crazy thing."_

With everyone screaming the rift rider blew the engine and fell apart in pieces leaving everyone flying in all sorts of directions Samos flying off in way yelling, "_Jak, Talya find your paths." _And Keira flew off in the other direction leaving Talya holding onto Jak's hand not letting go not even for a second while Daxter had a hold of her leg. As the three of them traveled through the light they entered a large sky and landing in the middle of a strange place that seemed all too familiar in some ways or not. Being the first to land Jak hit the ground with a 'Thud' while Talya landed on top of his lap as he caught her just before she hit the pavement. Daxter landed on the ground face first with the bar of the rift rider still in his hands.

_Helping Talya up, Jak said, "Are you okay?"_

_Taking his hand Talya replied, "Yes I'm alright."_

_Looking around Jak asked, "What is this place Talya?"_

_Still holding his hand Talya said, "I'm not for sure Jak."_

_With the bar in still in his hand Daxter said, "This is the last I deal with anymore Precursor shit again."_

Meanwhile Jak and Talya's arrival had gotten the attention of the local enforcement as their leader sent them out to investigate the anomaly that had caused a ruckus in his city.

_Instructing his guards the leader said, "There's the culprits move in and surround them."_

_Closing in on Jak and Talya, The guard said, "Step away from the animal and get your hands up."_

_The yellow dressed leader said, "Forget the orange rat the baron wants these two."_

_Looking at the guard Talya asked, "What have we done wrong?"_

Taking the butt of his gun the guard hit Jak in the head knocking him out cold. Talya rushed to Jak's side to try and wake him from the knocked only to have to the butt of the guards hit her in the stomach thus knocking her out as well. Taking his leg he moved Talya on to her back to get a closer look at her where he saw a strange mark on her chest that barely showed through her white colored tunic.

_Rubbing his chin the leader said, "Gather up the prisoners men. We'll let the Baron deal with them himself."_

Taking the unconscious Jak the lower guard took his body and threw him over his shoulder to carry him. While the leader place Talya over his; where they took them off to prison for the Baron to tend with them. When Talya awoke she found herself wearing shackles on her wrists, ankles and even her neck. Looking around at the place she thought, _'Where is this and what happened to me.' _Talya looked over to find that there were others in the cell as well. Scanning the cell Talya spotted Jak who was still out of it and with all her strength Talya got up off the floor walked over to where Jak was at and to wake him up unaware that they were being watched by the camera that was in the corner.

From the main office the Baron watched Talya and Jak closely to see what he wanted to do with them. Looking at all the prisoners he touched the screen selecting the ones he wanted for his little project concerning him making to perfect weapon against the monsters terrorizing his city namely the creatures called Metal heads. Among several prisoners seven were chosen to be a part of the Dark Warrior program.

_Sitting in the cell Talya asked, "Hey you guard what the hell is this place?"_

_Coming to the cell door the guard replied, "You are the prisoners of his highness the Great Baron Praxis leader of Heaven City."_

_Stunned Talya said, "Heaven City... what kind of dump is this?"_

_The guard said, "This dump as you call it is the only place safe enough to keep those creatures from harming what left of us."_

_Scratching her head Talya replied, "What kind of creatures do you mean?"_

_Getting annoyed the guard said, "Enough questions shut up before I make you."_

_Acting bold Talya uttered, "Why you come in here and make me asshole."_

Opening the door the guard entered the cell where he had his gun ready to disciple Talya he opened the door where she took her hand and touched the guard where he felt the sting of her power burning his arm from her touch. The Guards' scream could heard all throughout the prison as he called for backup_, "Attention I need back up in cell block B to any nearby guards please render assistance." _Just as he said that about three other soldiers showed up and helped their comrade by using their teaser's on Talya to get her away from the injured guard. As they were in the middle of dealing with her Baron Praxis entered the cell where the soldiers stood attention waiting for orders.

_Standing attention they all said, "Sire we are here to serve you Sir."_

_Ordering them Baron Praxis asked, "You guard what is going here and why is the girl on the floor in pain."_

_The injured guard said, "Lord she was being disobedient and assaulted me Sir."_

_Taking her face in his hand Baron asked, "It this true. Answer me."_

_The other guard said, "Yes sir. This girl burned his shoulder just by touching him sir."_

_With force he her face let go Baron Praxis said, "Looks that we have just selected a candidate for the Dark Warrior program."_

_Getting up Jak said, "Let her go."_

_Baron Praxis said, "Well... Well looks like we have another volunteer. Anybody else wants to say anything."_

The other eight prisoners stood silent as he picked five more to add to the list of potential candidates. Sending them to back to their cells to await what was going to happen next. Walking by the prisoners with such disgust Baron looked at how pathetic they looked after a short pace. He stopped and turned to face them,

_Turning to face them Baron Praxis said, "Congratulations prisoners you all have chosen to be a part of the Dark Warrior Program."_

_Getting smart Talya said, "What is it some sort of project involving us as your guinea hip-hogs for your experiments."_

_Baron Praxis replied, "Why yes my dear you were all chosen by me because of your skills and abilities to use Eco. Some of you may or may not live through the experiments."_

_Pissed Jak asked, "What kind of experiments?"_

_Baron Praxis replied, "You'll be pumped with Dark Eco to see how much you can take and if you can't handle it you'll be disposed of. Now that has been disgusted take them to their cells."_

Six months later...

It had six months since Jak and Talya's imprisonment and the experiments that had been done on them had increased because of their immunity to the treatments of Dark Eco. Talya had yet again done something that had gotten her stuck in confinement and of course a round with the Teaser as well the Guard that was put in charge of her was one named Torn. Torn seemed like he has to have any morals. About the treatment of the prisoners especially when one of them was a female.

When Talya was taken to the room where her punishment was to be carried out Torn entered the room where Baron Praxis handed the Teaser to him to disciple the prisoner. Knowing it was against his judgment Torn threw down the Teaser on the floor.

_Throwing the Teaser to the floor Torn said, "I am not going to be the one to do it sir."_

_Baron Praxis asked, "Why Torn have gotten a soft spot for the prisoner."_

_Getting ready to leave Torn replied, "It's not my style to mistreat prisoners unlike the other's I have morals. I quit being your lap dog."_

_Letting him go Baron Praxis said, "Very well then for you loyal years I'll let you go for now, but as you're now not part of the guards I suggest you stay out of the affairs of this city."_

_Heading out Torn said, "Got it." _

Baron Praxis took the Teaser off the floor and handing it to the guard named Errol, who wasn't so nice to the prisoners and the one in charge of Jak. Errol evilly smiled as he took the Teaser to administer the punishment to the now exposed back of Talya,

_Taking the Teaser to her Errol said, "Looks like you're going to under my care from now. So this shocking is my way of welcoming you to my care."_

Taking the Teaser Errol began shocking Talya in the back to make her understand her place in the prison. After about three times Talya still didn't flitch from the shocks.

_Recovering from them Talya said, "No matter how many times you do it. You won't break me."_

_Continuing his shocking Errol said, "Not to worry my dear I'll break you soon enough."_

Errol took the Teaser and shocked her seven more times as she screamed out in pain from the electrics paluse through her body. When the disciple was done Talya was moved to the cell next where Jak was being held at. Talya was placed inside unaware that Jak was the one next to hers. After a while of silence Talya heard a familiar voice from the other side of the wall,

_Through the wall Talya heard the sounds of Jak say, "Hey who's over there. Can you say something?"_

_From her side Talya said, "Hey Jak it's me Talya."_

_Jak said, "Talya are you okay I heard you scream. What happened to you?"_

_Talya softly replied, "Yes, I'm just a little shook up from the Teaser, but after a little rest I'll be fine."_

_Moving over to the little vent that had separated their cells; Talya asked, "Jak how have you been faring these days?"_

_On his side of the vent Jak said, "Not so good they have increased the dosage of Dark Eco they have been giving me. What about you I haven't seen your face in a long time."_

_Looking down at her knees Talya sobbed, "Well they increased mine as well. A few days ago they put me in confinement for some reason I don't know. Torn the guy in charge of me quit today and to add insult to injury I have Errol as the one in charge of me now. Oh Jak I want to get out this place."_

_Feeling the vent Jak said, "Don't worry Talya, Daxter will get us out of this hell hole. In the meantime could you sing for me? It will help me think of better times."_

After hearing those words that Jak had said Talya began singing her same song that she always sung. Hearing the softness of her voice Jak began forgetting the soon to be tough times ahead. Outside their cells, the guards heard the singing, but didn't bother to stop it for it seemed to soothe their hearts as well.

Meanwhile in the main office Baron Praxis and Errol were checking the charts of the remaining test subjects for over the past six months they had lost three of the seven and with four remaining things were about to get tougher for Jak and Talya.

_Looking at Talya's chart Errol said, "So far we haven't seen any changes from the girl. It seems that more Eco we pump into the girl the more aggressive she gets. Baron Do you think we need to stop giving her the Treatments."_

_Taking the chart from his hand Baron Praxis said, "That won't be necessary for that is what I want. I want to see how much she can take. There's something about her that is different from the rest of them. My guards informed me that she burned them by touching them I want to see what happens when she touches a Metal head. So in the meantime increase the dosage of Eco and Errol make sure that she doesn't try to escape like last time."_

_Getting out the next chart Errol explained, "From the results of her companion we have seen the same results as well. He hasn't shown any changes at all. I think he may immune to the treatments. All we have seen in the increased amount of his natural abilities and that's it."_

_Looking at Jak's chart Baron Praxis replied, "Double his intake and tomorrow put him the combat pit I want to see how his progress is. Pit him against the girl."_

_Taking the charts and bowing Errol said, "As you wish lord."_

As the Baron left the main room to head to the palace Errol looked at the charts and thought, 'Don't worry Baron I have something special planned for these two just you wait.' As He put them away and went to his quarters to prepare for what was going to happening for the next eighteen months. For in the next year and half was only going to worst for both Jak and Talya...

To be continued...

(A.N Thanks for reading this is only going to be the beginning of what is going to be one heck of a roller coaster ride of danger, romance, plenty of butt kicking action so stay tuned. Until next time chow...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Escape from prison and meeting the underground resistance **

_(A.N. Hello and welcome to chapter two of my story. In this chapter we find our heroes breaking out of the big house and meeting some of locals of Heaven City. So sit back and enjoy this latest installment of my story.)_

Over the next year and a half that Jak and Talya were imprisoned was a living hell from Dark Eco treatments to being put in a pit that was crawling with Metal heads. Jak kept his strength up by the long hours of training in his cell. While Talya trained by pissing off the guards and of course making Errol want to pull out his hair by being stubborn. After a long day of Eco treatments and fighting metal heads Talya was taken back to her cell where Jak was taken out for yet another one of his Dark Eco treatments. When Jak was taken out his cell Talya managed to free herself from the guards grip to see if Jak was okay to find that he was weaken from the endurance training he had done. Talya saw that Jak had injured his head took her red hair band out her hair and wrapped it around his head to stop the bleeding. Just before she could heal his wound the guards pulled her from Jak, throwing her into her cell while Jak was being taken to the table in the center of the room for his Dark Eco treatment.

_The guard said, "Now get in there and shut up."_

Unaware that she had stolen the key card from his side pocket. With the key card in her hand all she had to do was wait for the right moment to strike. After he was taken Talya began singing as only Jak could hear her song. Jak was placed on the table where he was restrained to it wait while Baron Praxis ordered the machine to activated the machine that began the process of pumping Dark Eco into him. Errol went over and turned on the machine where the Eco began flashing and putting Dark Eco into every part of his body from his arms to his legs and even his head poor Jak laid there helpless as the only keeping his sanity was the sound of Talya's song that she was singing at the same moment. After several minutes had passed the cycle of the injection was over the computer said, _"Cycle completed, bioscans of the subject remained unchanged since last injected." _

_Looking at Errol, Praxis said,"Humph nothings changed I was informed that this one like the other was different."_

_Eyeing Jak Errol informed, "It seems that he is immune to the Dark Eco treatments. From his charts and in comparison to the other subject that has been exposed both seem to not be affected by the Dark Eco Sir. I've a feeling that the Dark Warrior program is a bust."_

_Taking Jak by his shirt, Praxis said, "You and you little girlfriend should at least of the brink of being dead from all the Dark Eco I gave you."_

Looking up Jak just barely keep his eyes focused as Errol spoke, _"Metal heads have grown in numbers and without the perfect weapon then my men are unable to handle them."_

_Disappointed Praxis said, "I won't the one remembered as the one responsible for losing the city to those stinking monsters. Make preparations for the final plan and do something with those two failures." _

_Grabbing Jak by shirt Errol said, "I'll be back for you and your girlfriend later."_

As Errol left Talya set to work as she began to open the lock to her cell as she was trying to get the door opened she heard a oh so familiar sound concerning a little orange smart ass named Daxter.

_Throwing a set of clothes Daxter said, "Ding... ding third floor shackles, bug food and torture machines."_

_Hearing his voice Talya said, "Is anyone out there? Hello."_

_Landing on Jak's stomach Daxter said, "Hey have you any cool heroes or protectors here. Hey buddy did you hear that?"_

_Getting louder Talya said, "Yo Daxter if that's you could you come over to my cell and get me out of here?"_

_Still on Jak, Daxter said, "Yo bud aren't you going to say something? I've been looking for you and Talya for two whole years busting my ass to save you two. Come on bro say anything?"_

_In a loud deep tone Jak said, "When I find Praxis I'm going to kill him."_

_Getting off Jak, Daxter said, "Whoa buddy stay calm we need to get you out of those restrains, but first I'll need to get Talya out of the slammer."_

Daxter walked over to see how to open the door, but couldn't figure out the locks While inside Talya was getting impatient and instead of waiting for Daxter to save Talya felt something unknown with in her as it had taken over where she grabbed the door, ripped it off the hinges and threw it over the side. Seeing that Daxter was in front of her Talya was about to grab when all of sudden she calmed down thus giving Daxter a strange look,

_Stunned Daxter said, "Damn girl it is your time of the month. I mean you just ripped that door off its hinges. Come on Talya I need your help in getting Jak out of those restrains and we'll need to get you some new clothes since all I brought was ones for Jak."_

_Walking over to the table Talya said, "Don't worry Jak I'll have out in no time."_

Talya was about to undo the restrains Jak transformed into a creature and broke himself free of them. Jak in this new form jumped off the table in a single jump. Jak with a blood thirsty look stomped over to Talya and Daxter about to strike when Talya grabbed his hands,

_Holding him back Talya said, "Jak, calm down there's no need for this. Daxter is trying to help you. Please settle down."_

_Panicking Daxter said, "Talya are you sure you can handle him?"_

Jak continued to walk forward towards Daxter when Talya grabbed him from the front and placing her arms around him where Talya kissed Jak. Feeling her lips against his Jak calmed down and kissed back after the moment passed Jak pulled from their kiss.

_Calmed down Daxter said, "What in hell happened to you two first Talya rips off her cell door and you go postal man remind me not piss you two off. Come on lets get the hell out of here."_

With that done Jak found the clothes that Daxter had brought where he began removing the prison uniform Talya seeing Jak had removed his shirt seen how much he had physically changed over a period of two years. No longer the skinny looking boy from Sand over Jak had changed into a mature version of himself. It was like she couldn't help as she was staring at his bare chest. Jak seeing that Talya was looking at him was concerned,

_Putting on his new tunic Jak asked, "So Talya do I look that impressive?"_

_Getting out her daze Talya replied, "Uh huh...You look different since we ended up here."_

_Wiggling his eyes Jak said, "Well a least someone has noticed. Now if you don't mind could you avert your gaze."_

_With her face turning red Talya said, "Oh yeah sure sorry about that."_

Talya quickly turned her head as Jak continued to change removing his pants he slipped into the new ones with no trouble. When he was dressed Jak tapped Talya's shoulder to get her attention,

_Touching her shoulder Jak said, "Hey you can look now."_

_Turning around Talya said, "Wow those clothes really suit you especially the goggles I mean since your other ones were broken by that damn guard two years ago."_

_Taking off his head band Jak said, "Here this back Talya thanks for bandaging my head."_

_Putting it back on his head Talya replied, "No you keep it will bring you luck."_

_As they were glad to see each other Daxter said, "If you two are done acting love sick we need to see about getting the hell out this place got it."_

_Nodding Jak agreed, "Daxter's right we need to find a way out of this shit hole and also we need to get you, Talya some new clothes those rags your don't suit you one bit."_

_Pointing to some nearby crates Talya said, "From my cell I spotted a way out all we have to follow the shaft and this key card should get us passed the guards."_

Taking the card out her hand Jak, Talya and Daxter found the exit and headed out the way that lead to an upper room through a hallway that was to lead them towards a larger room where the alarm sounded off by saying "Alert prisoners escaping from cell block B." Hearing the sounds of the alarm Jak and Talya moved to action as they headed to the upper part of the exhaust system to avoid being caught by the guards. Heading onto the upper level the alarm said something about being in a restricted area. Spotting a guard Talya walked over and touching him burned his shoulder while Jak knocked him out. Seeing that there was another one did the same thing. As they were traveling there were various types of obstacles in their way. From high ledges to more guards Talya and Jak headed towards the upper levels trying to avoid getting caught only to try and use the pole as a way to get over the large gap that was below them. Jak spun on the pole and landed on the other side Talya seeing what Jak did copied him and did the same thing. Heading into the other part of the prison Jak, Talya and Daxter were surrounded by three guards as they were trying to catch them only to get their asses kicked. Talya having gotten grabbed by one of them only to touch him where she burned and knocked him out. Jak took out the other two. With them out cold Jak, Talya and Daxter headed to the next area where the soldiers were shooting from below.

Avoiding all the bullets Jak, Talya and Daxter ended in up in the first level where they found what looked like a way out only to find that it was surrounded by guards, Being careful Jak and Talya had to come with a way to be able to take out the guards that was by the old ventilation system. Talya being bold stepped out the shadows where she sneaked up on them and with her powers touched them where she drained them of their energy just to weaken them. Jak seeing this finished them off by knocking them out. Seeing that the entrance to where it lead down was blocked Jak smashed through as they headed down into the sewers below where all the sludge of the prison went. After sliding down the shaft Jak landed on his feet where he caught Talya in his arms while Daxter landed face first in the manure water below. Seeing that Daxter was up to his neck in sludge Jak pulled him out of the stuff and placed him on his shoulder covering his nose to keep from smelling the foul odor that his orange friend had acquired.

_Smelling his fur Daxter said, "Man I smell like shit. Hey Jak, Talya remind me to clean up after we find a place to hide."_

_Covering her nose Talya replied, "Don't worry Daxter no amount of washing will remove that stench. So we'll just have air you out."_

_Keeping his nose plugged Jak said, "Yeah we'll need to steer down wind of you for the time being."_

Having found the exit out the sewers Jak, Talya and Daxter wondered around the city until they came across an old man with two little kids around the age of three or so. Running into the old fart Jak felt his anger swell up as the old man grabbed his sleeve to introduce himself to the three of them.

_Getting Jak's attention the old man said, "Greeting young strangers allow me to introduce myself I'm called Kor."_

_Grabbing his robe Jak said, "You seem like a reasonable old fart you wouldn't mind giving me some answers. Where in the hell are we?"_

_Jumping off his shoulder Daxter said, "Sorry about that my friend's new to whole talking thing."_

_Shaking her head Talya said, "Jak let me handle this one cutie."_

_Backing down Jak sighed, "Fine I'll leave the intros to you Talya."_

_Reaching out her hand to shake Kor's hand Talya said, "Please pardon my friend Jak he's on a foul mood because he spent two years with me in the Baron's prison."_

_Dusting himself up, Kor said, "Well my young trio__, you all were guest of his highness Baron Praxis ruler of Heaven City." _

_Getting steamed Jak replied, "So me and my girlfriend was honored guests in the great Baron's prison cells huh. Do you even know what those bastards did to her."_

_Sensing something from Talya's presence and backing away from her, Kor answered, "No I don't young man, but either in small cells or the whole city we all hostages here in this place of walls and dictatorship."_

_Spotting the guards Talya said, "What's the matter sir did I scare you."_

_Seeing that there guards headed their way Kor said,_ _"No but, speak about being in the wrong time and the wrong place. Oh boy looks like there's trouble brewing."_

_Looking towards the guards walking Jak asked, "Why are you so worked up."_

_Gathering the little kids Kor said, "Come on little ones move along hurry up now."_

_The guard walking up to Talya, Jak and Daxter, he said, "By order of his royal lord Baron Praxis you are under arrest for suspicion of treason and for harboring the people of the underground resistance. You are to give up and die."_

_Being a smart ass Daxter corrected, "Don't you mean give up or die."_

_Feeling fear Kor said, "Not here please young lady and man please protect us. I'll tell of someone that can help you."_

Charging at the soldiers Jak transformed into the same creature that he was in the prison. Talya feeling the Dark Eco surge with in her as she blanked out and began touching them thus draining them of their energy while Jak punched and kicked them knocking them out. With the battle getting to much for them the guards took off from the ravage beast that was Jak.

_Impressed Daxter said, "Damn you two were a couple of ass kicking machines. Do it again."_

_Calming down and surrounded by out cold soldiers Talya said, "What happened to me I feel like somethings been done to me."_

_Changing back to normal Jak replied, "What in the hell has happened to me. It was like I was some sort of beast unleashed. I couldn't control myself."_

_Rubbing his chin Kor replied, Very impressive you two. What you two did was very brave. For you see these two children are very important."_

_The guard passed by said, "This a restricted area move along."_

_Looking at the little boy and girl Daxter said, "Really the little boy looks a little scruffy and the little girl is really cute with those pig tails, but why is she wearing mittens on her hands for.. hey what about us old man." _

_Taking the little ones Kor said, "__The under ground resistance could ones like you. Head to the slums north of here look for an ally with a dead end. Talk someone named Torn he'll be of use to you."_

_As Kor was leaving Talya asked, "So why is she wearing those mittens on her hands for."_

_Walking away Kor said, "That is a question left for another time."_

With that done Kor took the little kids and left leaving Jak, Talya and Daxter alone to head to the under ground head quarters.

_Seeing a zoom-er by itself Talya asked, "Hey Jak, why don't we take this to the area we need to go. It will like old times like when we use to ride them back in Sand over."_

_Checking out the zoom-er Jak replied, "I think that I drive this thing."_

_Getting on his friend's shoulder Daxter said, "Oh boy looks like we're in for one hell of a ride."_

_Hopping on to the drivers seat Jak said, "I think that I can handle this baby. Come Talya get on back and hang on tight."_

_Getting on the back Talya said, "Start this puppy up and lets go."_

Starting the engine Jak revved the engine as he drove off heading into the upper area of the traffic where he blazed with the wind blowing through his now long hair while Talya hung onto his waist enjoying the ride for it felt the old times. As Jak drove Talya saw the various parts of the run down city from the prison to the slums where they spotted the dead end. Putting on the brakes Jak slowed down where he and Talya stopped right where they needed to be. When the zoom-er stopped Jak shut off the engine where Talya hopped off while Jak leaped down on to his feet with a perfect landing. Walking towards the dead end Talya spotted a blond chic giving them a dirty look.

_Looking a the red haired man Jak asked, "Are you the one called Torn. I was sent to find the under ground."_

_Getting a little edgy Torn said, "New people make me nervous, but if you and your little girlfriend want to join you need to prove yourselves first that is if you can handle it."_

_Moving in front of Jak, Talya said, We'll take on anything you dish out."_

_Eyes widen Torn said, "I recognize your face. You're that girl that I was supposed to disciple, but couldn't because of my morals."_

_Scratching his head, Jak interrupted, "Wait you two know each other. We also want to meet the shadow."_

_Sighing Talya said, "Yes we do. Torn was in charge of me while we were imprisoned. Torn its good to see you again."_

_Throwing his knife Torn said, "Word around says you two want to join the resistance, but If you want a tough task all you have to do is steal the Baron's banner from dead town then we'll see if you're in."_

_Getting ready to leave Talya said, "Come on guys lets go."_

_Grabbing her shoulder Torn replied, "Hold on you're not going wearing those clothes. Dead town has acid waters and well you'll need some protective clothes to wear. Come inside and I'll have Tess get you some clothes."_

Entering the head quarters Talya, Jak and Daxter felt a little cramped because of the limitation of space. Guiding them to the Tess' room where she entered and came out with some new clothes to suit the environment that they heading,

_Taking the clothes Talya said, "Thank you what's your name?"_

_Handing them to her Tess replied, "Your welcome and my name's Tess."_

_Smiling Talya asked, "Where can I change into these."_

_Pointing to a door in the back Torn said, "There's a room in back change there."_

_Looking at Jak, Talya asked, "Are you coming Jak?"_

_Stunned Jak replied, "Huh you want me to go in the room while you change?"_

_Shaking her head Talya said, "No Jak I just need someone to watch the door in case a certain orange pervert ottsel tries to peek on me."_

_As they entered the back room Talya said, "Jak you can come in if you want okay."_

_Giving her a strange look Jak uttered, "Okay if that what you want I'll go in."_

After Jak and Talya headed to the back room and were out of sight Daxter tried to go after them, only to be stopped by Torn grabbing his tail to keep him from leaving.

_Grabbing Daxter's tail Torn asked, "And where in hell are you going smart ass?"_

_Trying to free his tail Daxter replied, "I was going to see where Jak and Talya went to."_

_Tighten his grip Torn said, "I don't think so. You're going wait til they get back."_

Meanwhile in the back room Talya set the clothes on the bed where she was getting ready to change out of her rags and into the new ones. Looking into the mirror Talya looked at her skin seeing what two years of prison had done to her body. Talya removed the shirt she was wearing where she noticed all of the scars that were on her arms and back. Averting her gaze from her reflection Talya felt ugly as she saw what the Dark Eco had done to her once flawless skin.

_Not meaning to look Jak asked, "What's the matter Talya?"_

_Staring at the floor Talya replied, "Jak do I look ugly these days?"_

_Turning her to face him Jak said, "Talya, you're not ugly. We'll get the ones who did this to you okay."_

_Cheered up Talya said, "Thanks Jak for your words."_

Jak averted his eyes as Talya changed her shirt from the mirror on the wall he saw the large burn scars on her back felt a little angry at what had happened to her in that horrible place. Talya noticed that the top had two pieces a t-strap and a over shirt. First Talya put on the t-strap shirt which had a new feel to it, next she put on the over shirt which seemed to cover her chest perfectly. Putting on the pants Talya noticed that they had buttons on them instead of string to hold them up. Talya finished changing where she put on the sachet on her back and the holster on her waist and to finish off the out fit she removed her hair band and let her hair flow down.

_Seeing her hair Jak asked, "Talya is it me or did your hair get longer?"_

_Turning around Talya replied, "Yes it was shoulder length two years ago. Why do you like it this long."_

_Blushing at what she said, Jak answered, "Uh huh it makes you look more..."_

_Getting closer Talya asked,"More... what Jak?"_

_Feeling tense Jak gulped, "Mature... that's it makes you look more mature."_

_Looking at her feet Talya stuttered, "Oh I see then."_

_Seeing Talya sad was not what she wanted to hear, Jak quickly said, "Wait what I meant to say was hot. Your hair longer makes you look more hot and sensual. Seeing you take out those guards was very sexy."_

_Acting bold Talya said, "Glad you like it, because seeing that other side of you was really awesome. I bet I could tame the savage beast with in you, but for now we need to get to business and see what Torn has planned for us in order to get into the underground."_

Feeling what was to be some sort of tension between them Jak and Talya left the back room and headed up to the main area where Torn was ready to give the orders of what they had to do join the underground.

_Seeing that Jak and Talya had returned Daxter said, "Took long enough you two what were you two doing? Making out back there."_

_Turning red Jak said, "No we were talking okay."_

_Sitting on Torn's desk Talya replied, "Wouldn't you like know what was going on, but not to burst you bubble you little pervert. That is exactly what we were doing was talking and besides what goes on between Jak and me is our business not yours."_

_Slamming his hand on the desk Torn said, "Enough of the shit you three. So here's what you have to do to get in. Go the ruins at dead town, steal the baron's banner from a top the old tower and bring back here got it. Oh and here's a pair of boots for the girl and a communicator for you Jak. Don't screw this up."_

_Taking the boots and putting them on Talya said, "Don't worry Mr. Torn we'll get that banner in no time."_

_Putting the communicator on his belt Jak said, "Talya, Dax let's get going." _

_Daxter said, "Right on."_

Getting on the another zoom-er Jak, Talya and Daxter headed towards the area of the city called "Dead Town". When they got to the gate it opened revealing a lot of different broken down buildings and lots of puddles of water that looked polluted. Taking a look at the water Talya was careful to get to close to it. For as they stepped a littler closer in the area a small animal came charging at them seeing that it was metal head Talya charged her power for as it passed by she touched it, and it turned into puddle of dark Eco where she absorbed a little of it. Stunned at what he saw Jak walked over and inspecting the burned area he placed his over the spot and sucked what was left of the dark Eco like a sponge. As they headed around the various parts of Dead Town Talya spotted a large crumbling building that was surrounded by large amounts of rumble and metal heads.

_Pointing to a way up Talya said, "Jak how about we go here and work our way up."_

_Seeing the steps Jak replied, "Good plan Talya maybe we'll find the banner at the top of this tower."_

In a rush Talya and Jak began to climb the large tower making sure not to step in the wrong places and watching for faulty places. When Jak and Talya were half way up Talya nearly slipped off the side where in a hurry Jak caught her in the nick of time.

_Grabbing her hand Jak said, "Gotcha Talya."_

_Pulling herself up on to the ledge Talya replied, "Thanks for the save Jak. I owe you one."_

_Helping her up Jak answered, "I'll have to think of someway of you to pay me back."_

After Talya got into the ledge she spotted the banner at the top of the tower. Jak and Talya finished climbing the tower where Jak grabbed the flag in victory. Just as Jak, Talya and Daxter were about to strike a pose the ground beneath them crumbled to where they felt nothing under their feet. Talya, Jak and Daxter dropped like stones where they bounced off a nearby tarp, landed and slid off a wire as Daxter hit his groin and where Jak landed on his feet perfectly and catching Talya in his arms in the process. Holding the banner in her hands Torn just stood there stunned at how they did. While the tower crashed to the ground behind them.

_Shaking his head and impressed Torn said, "Congrats you three you're in."_

_Getting out of Jak's arms Talya replied, "Torn you won't be disappointed. You have my word."_

_Heading to the wall Torn said, "Now thay you're lets get you three a place to rest your heads__. Because tomorrow you'll be some serious missions okay Let's head back."_

When Jak, Talya and Daxter got back to the hide out Torn had already places for them to stay. Heading to Torn's desk Talya, Jak and Daxter were bushed from the afternoons events of fetching the banner.

_Pointing to a door Torn said, "You'll be staying in there. Good night you two and orange rat."_

_Heading to their room Talya replied, "Thank you for your kindness Mr. Torn__."_

_Shaking his head Torn asked, "Why are you thanking me for. I just gave you a room."_

_Smiling Talya replied, "I'm thanking you for more than the room I was thanking you for showing me kindness in a cruel prison where no one else did."_

_Getting back to his work Torn said, "Your welcome and good night."_

Going to join Jak and Daxter Talya entered the room where they would be staying for the night with a small slight problem there was only bed and a chair.

_Jumping onto the old scraggy chair Daxter said, "Well I found my place to sleep good night you two."_

Before Jak and Talya could say anything to Daxter he was already passed out in the chair snoring loudly. Looking at the little orange fur ball Talya covered Daxter with the small covering.

_Sitting on the bed Jak said, "So how you want to handle this sleeping arrangement. If you want I can sleep on the floor since I spent two years doing it in prison and you can take the bed."_

_Removing his boots Talya replied, "No ones sleeping on the floor Jak."_

_With his now bare feet Jak said, "What you mean we are sleeping together in the same bed."_

_Removing her boots, her upper shirt and holster Talya answered, "Yes what's wrong with the idea. You're not nervous are you?"_

_Blushing and removing his tunic Jak said, "No it's just its been a while since we been this close."_

_Taking his tunic and placing it by his boots Talya said, "Well think of it as old times like when we camp out at Hydro bay that time we was looking for the artifacts."_

_Laying down against the wall Jak responded, "If you say so Talya."_

_Placing her head against his chest Talya said, "Then its settled good night Jak."_

_Wrapping his arm around Jak replied, "Good night Talya."_

As the sounds of Heaven City came to a haul for the night Jak felt sleep over take him as he drifted off thinking of the old days of Sand over and the stillness of better times. Talya rolled over and snuggled closer to Jak's side where she felt his warmth against her for it was felt like old times again. Whether it be in Sand over or Heaven City Talya and Jak were still as close as ever.

(A.N thanks for reading chapter two. In the next chapter we find Jak, Talya and Daxter going on their first missions for Torn. Maybe they'll get to see more of the city and meet more of its people. So until next time have a nice day and smile.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Jobs for the resistance and the fat man. **

_(A.N._ _Hey all and welcome to the latest installment of Secrets of Heavan City. In this chapter Talya and Jak go on their firsts jobs for the underground and meet a really fat crime boss. So lets see what life can throw at them. So sit back and enjoy. I'd like to thank Desteny Star and_ _JaknDaxfreak811_ _for their continued positive feed back it just makes me want to write more._ _So keep on reading to your hearts content. Because its just going to get better.)_

The next morning Jak woke to find that Talya had cuddled herself really close to him and having spent two years in prison without her touch felt odd that she was so close to his body. That Jak felt the tension of the Dark Eco running through his veins like the savage part of him wanted so much to ease the frustrations of the urges that Jak felt like he couldn't control when Talya was near. Talya stirred a little as she moved a bit still feeling his warmth under her head. As Jak was bare in the chest and all she wore was her pants and t-strap shirt as they were still covered by the thin blanket from the bunk they had been assigned the night before.

Daxter woke up bright eyed and bushy tailed as he stretched his arms and legs like any animal would. Daxter positioned his leg to scratch any fleas that had made themselves known in his orange colored fur. With all of that done Daxter got up ready for a day full of adventure, danger and of course being the under ground's errand boy. As Daxter jumped off the old chair he started his day by teasing his friends. Having spotted Jak and Talya sleeping together was the perfect fuel to set the fire. Daxter leaped onto the bed onto Jak's side where he was face to face with Jak.

_Sitting on his friend's chest, Daxter said, "Yo Jak time to wake up. It's time for another day of ass kicking for the good guys."_

_Getting up Jak said, "Huh morning already. Daxter could get off of me."_

_Leaping off the bed Daxter replied, "From what I see here I see that you two had a busy night."_

_Getting up and blushing Jak said, "No we just decided to sleep this way it was all Talya's idea."_

_Waking up Talya asked, "What's going on?"_

_Putting on his tunic Jak said, "Oh Daxter thinks that we doing more than sleeping."_

_Sitting up Talya blurted out, "We were just sleeping. That little pervert ottsel has his head in the gutter. Jak remind me smack him in the head."_

_Slapping Daxter in the head, Jak said, "Don't worry I already took care of it."_

_Grabbing her shirt and putting on her boots, Talya replied, "Let's go and see what the underground has planned for us today." _

_Finished putting his gear on Jak said, "Yeah let's see what Torn has planned for us today."_

Heading into the main part of the hide out Jak, Talya and Daxter went to see what their first mission was. Daxter getting thirsty walked over to the water pipe to get a drink of water.

_Flexing his arms and pulling down the lever Daxter said, "After night of sleeping on a hard chair sure makes one really thirsty."_

Daxter pulled the lever down thinking that he was going to get a drink of only to get a mouth full of sewage coming out the pipe. With the nasty taste in his mouth Daxter spitted out the sledge as he was still thirsty.

_With his arms crossed Torn said, "The Baron turned off the water to the slums in order to flush us out, but now the people in the slums are without water to drink. I have seen his cruelty before when I was serving in the Krimson Guard."_

_Surprised Jak blurted out, "Torn you was a Krimson Guard."_

_Torn said, "I was actually. It was the treatment of the prisoners that was one of the reasons I quit. Seeing a prisoner getting fried for no reason was against my morals."_

_Sitting on the desk Talya said, "If I remember correctly you were in the guard when Jak and I were imprisoned right. How could I forget what that son of bitching baron did to me and Jak?"_

_Walking over by Talya, Jak replied, "No wonder, it explains you're charming personally."_

_Putting her hand on Jak's, Talya said, "Jak, let's not hold it against him just hear what he has to say okay."_

_Calming down Jak said, "Alright Talya, I'll listen."_

_Pulling out a map Torn spoke, "A friend from my old unit told me that the valve to turn the water back on is located in the pumping station just beyond the city walls."_

_Crossing his arms Jak replied, "Outside the city...what about the security walls."_

_Walking over and jumping onto Talya's lap Daxter said, "And the metal heads. You know that the place is crawling with the little bastards."_

_Jumping off the desk Talya said, "Don't worry Daxter, Jak and I will take care of the metal heads all you have to do go along for the ride."_

_Looking at Daxter, Torn replied, "Head to the drain pipe north of here in the water district. Head to the main valve and activated it. If you three come back the slums will be grateful and if you three don't. We'll have a moment of quiet to honor you."_

_Under his breath Daxter said, "I'd like to give him a touching moment with my foot."_

_Slapping his head Talya replied "Shut up Daxter and be nice."_

_Heading out Jak said, "Talya, Daxter let's get going."_

Jak, Talya and Daxter headed out to do their first major mission for the resistance which was to restore the water supply to the people of the slums. Finding a hover car Talya, Jak and Daxter took it and headed to the north wall where they would find the way outside the city walls. Watching the car move Talya was getting use to how Jak was driving it. Through the various turns and twists of the slums they were careful not to attract the attention of any KG guards on patrol.

When they reached the north area they had discovered that part of the city was flooded with water. Looking down Talya spotted the drain pipe that lead outside the city. Jumping out the car Jak, Talya and Daxter headed to the exit where the outer wall opened up and letting them out of the city's safe zone. From out of nowhere Jak and Talya encountered their first metal head Jak kicked the metal head as a strange jewel popped out of its head and where Talya picked it up and placed it in her pocket. Out of from behind a bush came about three more as they were about to attack Jak and jumped in front of them where she grabbed one of them and just by touching them killed it instantly. The other two backed off as Talya walked over and touching them with her hands killed them as well. As the three of them turned to dust Talya was surrounded by the Dark Eco as it entered her body and she had soaked it up like a sponge just like at Dead Town.

_Stunned at what he had seen Jak said, "Whoa Talya I didn't know your powers could kill metal heads."_

_Walking over by Jak, Talya replied, "I didn't know that my powers could either. So I guess that I'm full of surprises huh."_

_Seeing more Daxter said, "Hey you two could this wait till later. We have company."_

Heading up to the upper area, Jak, Talya and Daxter headed to the ledge over a large pipe. Taking her hand Jak leaped over the gap where they landed on the other side. Seeing that there was some climbing Jak and Talya headed up the side where there was a large pipe with electric current flowing through it. Be careful not to get shocked Jak and Talya jumped over to the other side not getting hurt. After that they spotted more metal heads and in a rush killed them off. Seeing a way up above, Talya and Jak got on the moving pipes and headed to another area above. Jumping over the ledges and obstacles they fought their way all up to the where the valve was located. Following the bridge and pipe lines they headed up to a large amount of pipes that lead to various areas of the city. Talya spotted a large pipe that lead into the slums area. Daxter acting like a hero jumped off Jak's shoulder walked over to turn on the pipe.

_Grasping the valve Daxter said, "Wait here you two while I turn on the water."_

_Shaking her head Talya replied, "Looks like this is going to get funny."_

_Walking over to the pipe Jak asked, "Dax, if you need any help feel free to ask anytime."_

_Struggling with the valve Daxter said, "Don't worry I got it. I won't need any help."_

_Putting her hand over her mouth Talya replied, "Jak looks like you'll need to help Daxter unjam the pipe."_

_Taking his fist and banging the pipe Jak said, "Here Daxter, this is how to do it..."_

Jak hit the pipe where the valve turned and opening the hatch to the pipes opening Daxter was sucked into the pipe where he hit the different turns and twists of the pipe as he was sucked into the main line stream and ending up in the release area where he was stuck pleading to be let out. Following the pipe line Jak and Talya found where Daxter ended up and seeing his position Talya began laughing.

_Still in the pipe Daxter whined, "Hello out there... could you two get me out of here. I'm a little cramped."_

_Banging the pipe Talya asked, "Are you okay Daxter?"_

_Walking over to the main valve and turning it, Jak replied, "He'll be fine. Here let me get him out."_

Turning the valve to relieve the water pressure Daxter began squeezing through the tiny pipeline line like toothpaste coming out of a tube. First his head popped out and slowly following was the rest of him. Struggling to get out of the pipe Daxter pulled with all his strength to get loose of the pipe. With a little help from the high amount of water pressure that had built up from behind of course. Jak and Talya knelt down to get him a little help.

_Pointing his finger Daxter said, "No don't you two even say it. Next time one of you two work the valve and repair the pipes."_

Daxter fainted on the ground from his adventure in the pipes.

_Picking Daxter off the ground Talya said, "Looks like Daxter fainted from his ordeal. Jak, do you think he'll be okay?"_

_Taking his friend out of her hands and placing Daxter on his shoulder, Jak answered, "Yeah Dax will live. He's a lot stronger than he looks."_

_Relived at what Jak said, Talya said, "Oh I guess you're right. Come on we better head back to report to Torn." _

Talya, Jak and Daxter left the pumping station to head back to the hide to see what their next mission was. As they were walking on the path to the dry area of the slums Talya heard a strange voice that said, _"Finally you have come young hero and protector."_

_Looking around Talya said, "Jak did you hear that?"_

_Confused Jak replied, "No I didn't hear anything. Why did you?"_

_Scratching her head Talya answered, "Yeah I heard a strange yet familiar voice coming from a place nearby."_

_Putting hand on her Jak said, "What did you want to go check it out."_

_Pointing towards the direction of where the voice came from Talya said, "Yes, lets go and find out." _

Heading toward the origin of the voice Jak, Talya and Daxter headed to towards an old temple where the door just opened by itself. Entering the temple Jak and Talya saw a large statue that was surrounded by candles. Looking up at the statue Talya felt a presence that was very familiar to her like she had seen it before from another time or place in her memory.

_Looking at the statue Jak said, "So this is where the voice came from. Talya I think that you might have hit your head to hard thinking that statues can talk."_

_Taking a closer look Talya replied, "I know what I heard Jak. There is more to this than meets the eye."_

_Getting ready to leave Jak said, "What ever we need to get back."_

Just as Jak was about to leave a loud voice from the statue boomed, _"Greetings hero and protector I see that you have finally come. I sense a great darkness with in you two and if you don't learn to control it. It will kill you both, but I can grant you the power to control you inner darkness. Only the power of the great precursors can save you. We need your help in stopping our enemies called Metal heads. Bring proof of their demises by offering their gems as a offering to us."_

_Looking through his pockets, Jak said, "I don't have any to offer so far.."_

_Going through her belongs and finding the gems she had gotten earlier, Talya said, "Wait I may have some."_

Heading to alter Talya placed the ten yellow gems on where she backed away from it.

_Talya said, "Here take these gems as our offering for your great wisdom. For I have meet ones like you before. Please great oracle pass on to us your knowledge."_

_The oracle said, "Very well, but before I can teach you. You'll need to provide another offering until then. Protect the hero from his own madness."_

_Getting up from the floor Talya replied, "Fear not great one. I shall protect him with my life."_

The voice faded back into the statue leaving the room as silent as it was when Jak and Talya first entered it. Jak and Talya left the temple and headed back to the under ground hide out to report back to Torn and to hear about their next mission they would be going to next. Jak, Talya and Daxter found a zoom-er and drove back.

When they arrived Torn was sitting at his desk rumping through his paper work. Hearing Daxter's loud mouth as they headed through the door. Torn got up from his desk ready to give his orders.

_Pacing back to his desk Torn said, "Congrats on a job well done. The water to the slums is back on there are a lot of them grateful to you."_

_Sneering Talya replied, "I wonder what the baron's going to say when he hears about this one."_

_Looking at his map Torn replied, "I'd like to see the look on his face when he finds out about this one."_

_Interrupting Talya asked, "Jak we need to see about this shadow person..."_

_Being sarcastic Jak replied, "Yeah I'm sure he's all worried about this dump part of a city. What I want to know is when we get to see the 'Shadow."_

_Looking over his shoulder Torn said, "When I say that is if I decide to."_

_Walking over to the desk Talya asked, ""So Torn what's are our next mission?"_

_Still eyeing his map Torn answered, "But before I consider it. There's munitions dump we've ID in the fortress. Lots of patrols and KG. We know its unprotected I want you and your girl to blow it to shit. Which will give a low blow to the baron."_

_Waving his hands Daxter replied, "So you are send us in to take out the trash. and what's with this 'We' give the baron a low blow stuff. _

_Slamming his hand on the desk Jak said, "That's fine with I want that bastard baron to know that it's me and Talya that hurting his resources."_

_Getting out of the chair Talya said, "I agree with you Jak, let's go and raise some hell."_

Having gotten their next mission Jak, Talya and Daxter headed towards the Baron's Fortress where they had to go and blow some ammo that Praxis had stored there. Jak and Talya took a zoom-er and blazed through the city until the they arrived at the Baron's Fortress. At the Fortress Jak, Talya and Daxter, found the entrance and entered the building. Talya spotted a large tank and felt the something wasn't right.

_Heading to the door Talya said, "Jak, I think that the ammo is this way."_

_Walking Jak said, "We need to be careful in case any alarms go off."_

Heading through the large door, Jak, Talya and Daxter heard the alarm sound, "Unknown presence in sector 4, Activating security tank."

_Seeing the tank Jak said, "Talya, lets get hell out of here."_

Seeing the large monster vehicle Talya, Jak and Daxter ran their asses off trying to dodge any and bullets that it was firing. Talya spotted the target system and placing some bombs she had to try and to stop it. Boom the bombs slowed it down to where they were able to avert from being sited from the large behemoth. In the second section Jak, Talya and Daxter had to keep low from the tank from seeing them. Seeing a couple of switches had to be turned off in order to head to the next sector. Talya leaped over the edge where she landed on the first switch and turned it off. Jak leaped to join as he seen the second one he knocked it out. Where the door to the next section as they headed to area that was crawling with KGs. Keeping low to where they couldn't be seen Talya sneaked over to them so quiet that they didn't know she was there. Taking her hand Talya placed her hand on one where she drained his energy to knock him out. Jak and Daxter witnessed this couldn't believe what she did. Picking them off the floor Talya was about to throw the guard off the edge, when Jak stopped her,

_Putting his hand on her Jak said, "Talya put him down. He's just a soldier doing his job. There's no need to take his life."_

_Eyes glowing and teeth showing Talya replied, "He should pay for what he did to me."_

_Seeing her rage Jak replied, "I know what you mean, but he's not the one to hurt. Just calm down and be rational."_

_Calming down and regaining her control Talya said, "You're right Jak its not worth it. It's just that I have all this rage building up inside of me. I don't if I can control it alone."_

_Pulling her to him Jak answered, "Don't worry you have me to tame you. For as I tame your rage so will you tame the beast in me."_

_Hearing something Daxter said, "If you two are done schmoozing we need to get the ammo, blow it up and get the hell out of here."_

_Agreeing Talya spoke, "Daxter, you're correct lets talk later."_

Feeling a little better Talya regained her self and they continued on their mission. The next areas of the fort were full of guards in which were no problem for Talya and Jak as they took them out with no trouble at all. As they headed to the last area Talya spotted a large door the lead to bunch of barrels of Eco. Walking to the barrel Talya found a red id card that was some sort of pass. Daxter said, "_Hey that's one of those passes to get you in a different part of the city."_

From below Jak, Talya and Daxter heard voices as they said, _"Now take your eco and get the hell out of here."_

_From his spot Jak said, "Metal heads are in the city...why are they taking Eco?"_

_Looking through the vents Talya whispered, "Those things are being bribed with dark Eco. Jak what do you thinks going on."_

_Getting up from their hiding spot Jak said, "I'm not sure Talya, maybe Torn can give some answers."_

_Hearing a noise Daxter replied, "Ah Jak not meaning to cut our talk short, but I think we have company."_

_Rising his hands Jak said, "Talya, Daxter, scatter we need to avoid that tank."_

_Looking at the ammo Talya yelled, "Jak I have an idea. Why don't we get that tank to shoot the ammo. Maybe it will blow upon being hit."_

_Running with her Jak implied, "Sounds crazy, but it just might work."_

With the plan in motion Jak, Talya and Daxter lured the tank over to missiles and ammo where it began shooting everything in sight even the control system to turn it on. Dodging the bullets Jak and Talya managed to get the tank to hit all of the ammo. When all of it was hit where an alarm sounded off saying, "Self destruct in ten seconds." With the count down Jak and Talya ran their asses off as the ammo platform was blown to smithereens. Where the explosion blew them out of the fortress where Daxter landed face first, Jak on his friend, Talya landed on Jak where she was a top of him sitting in his lap as they were face to face. Looking into his blue eyes Talya scooted in to give Jak a kiss as reward for saving him, but as they were about to Daxter still under them moved to find air,

_Still under them Daxter said, "Man all this excitement in the city is too much. I miss the country"_

_Getting off Jak's lap Talya said, "See Daxter I told you so didn't I"_

With the mission done Talya, Jak and Daxter returned to report what they had heard at the ammo dump. As Talya and Jak walked back to the hide out. Talya looked down at Jak's hand where she unknowingly grabbed his hand to hold. For Talya had missed the touch of Jak's hand. Reaching out Talya grabbed his hand and with hers held it as she did the day that she first met Jak that seemed so lomg ago. Looking down Jak seen that Talya had grabbed his hand and in return intertwined his fingers around hers and for the first time since their arrival there was a small moment of peace that they had felt. As Talya and Jakstayedlike that until they reached the underground headquarters.

When they arrived there Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulders to make the announcement of the day,

_Excited Daxter said, "The demo trio has returned, one ammo dump blown to shit as requested."_

_Letting go of Talya's and crossing his arms Jak spoke, "We seen something strange when trashing that ammo..."_

_Sitting on the table Talya implied, "Jak let me tell him."_

_Torn asked, "What's was it?"_

_Getting down Talya said, "Well Jak and I spotted the KG giving barrels to some creatures with yellow gems."_

_Torn replied, "What does she mean?"_

_Jak said, "Talya meant to say that we the KG giving barrels of dark Eco to the metal heads."_

_Rubbing his chin Torn said, "I'm sure that the 'Shadow' would be interested in this piece of information."_

_Sitting in a chair Talya asked, "So Torn, is there anything else you need for us to do."_

_Pulling something out of his pocket Torn said, "Yeah, but before I forget. I found these on the floor in the back room and figured you lost them."_

_Looking at the item Talya explained, "My Eco binders... I was wondering where they went to."_

_Getting out of his chair, Torn said, "In my years... yours are the first I've seen. Your binders look like there some sort of Precursor Tech from long ago."_

_Putting them on her wrists instead of her ears, Talya said, "Because I have them since I was three year old. I'm not sure where I got them from."_

_Interrupting Daxter spoke, "Excuse me, Talya, not to be a stick in the mud. We need to focus on something else. Anyway as I saying Torn the missions you have assigned us have been easier than taking grass from a momma Yakkow."_

_Interested Torn said, "So you three want to a harder mission. Well I just so happen to have one right up your alley. One of our associates is in need of his package."_

_Rubbing his chin Jak replied, "I think that we can handle this one. What do you think Talya?"_

_Shaking her head Talya agreed, "Yeah we take whatever you throw at us."_

_Smiling Torn said, "That's good because here's what you have to do. There a bag of rare Eco ore that needs to be taken to a place called Hip hog Heaven saloon Ask for Krew he has connections in the city pumped him for any and all information. Take the zoom-er parked outside and don't let the KG's catch you."_

_Jumping onto Jak's shoulder Daxter said, "We handle it."_

_Sticking his knife in the desk Torn said, "Are you still here. Get going you three."_

Talya, Jak and Daxter headed outside where the zoom-er was at Jak getting on as he helped Talya get on the back as he turned over the engine. Grabbing onto Jak's waist Talya held on like she always did while Daxter was on Jak's shoulder. For the first part of the trip was peaceful until they reached the red zone of the city. As they passed by the bridge somehow their presence had set off the alarms. Next thing Jak and Talya was getting chased by not one, but several KG patrols that were on their tail. Talya using her powers took out three of them as they got out of the red zone and headed to port which was large and wide filled with water and many elfin. Seeing the water made Talya feel a little lonely for the ocean as she was little homesick for Aqua Reef.

_From the rear mirror he saw a tear in her eye Jak asked, "What's the matter Talya?"_

_Wiping the tear Talya sighed, "Nothing I was just thinking about my old home."_

_Smiling Jak said, "So do you miss it?"_

_Keeping her grip tight Talya replied, "Yeah, but being with you makes my homesickness go away."_

_With the view of the Saloon Daxter said, "Yo you two birds, Hip hog Heaven in site."_

_Slowing down Jak said, "Thanks Daxter for the heads up."_

Dodging the bullets from the patrols Jak, Talya and Daxter managed to get the shipment to the saloon in mint condition. With the guards giving up on the chase Jak, Talya and Daxter dismounted from the zoom-er headed inside to make the drop off and to meet the owner of the shipment.

_Acting tough Daxter said, "Jak, Talya let me handle this."_

_Shaking his head Jak uttered, "Don't forget to ask...."_

_Standing by Jak Talya said, "Jak, Daxter's going to get in over his head. If things get heavy for you better take over okay."_

Walking under a large man dressed in what looked desert clothing Daxter went to take care of business only to confronted by a really large elfin man floating in a large chair with looks that could kill literary.

_Eyes widen Daxter asked, "Are you Krew?"_

_Floating around Krew replied, "Yeah ey' who wants to know?"_

_Shaking her head Talya said, "Daxter, stop being cocky."_

_Waving his hand Daxter spoke, "We shook off the pigs and you're shipment's here is mint condition."_

_Floating by Talya, Krew replied, "That's swell ey; because a bag of Eco ore is worth more than twenty of you three's lives and well if ma shipment would have lost I have would have been collecting my fee by any means ey' pretty Missy?_

_Covering her mouth Talya said, "Excuse me could you not breathe one me sir."_

_Floating by Jak and touching Talya's face Krew said, "I see the undergrounds so short handed that they'll take anyone these days even a girl. Um and a what a little pre__tty Lil thing she is. and well look the shadows mascot too. His fur would really make my suit look ey' Sig."_

_Removing Krew's hand from Talya's face, Jak said, "No offence, but no one touches my girl."_

_Snickering Krew said, "Ah ha I like you style young man looking out for what's yours."_

_Feeling fear Daxter stuttered, "Uh look bucket of laughs we are all in the same game. As ones can see you and me have the gravy in this turkey. We're all on the same side. we can do business."_

_Putting his hand on his face annoyed, Jak said, "Look we did as you wanted we need answers about why the baron is giving Eco to the metal heads."_

_Getting in Jak's face Krew replied, "Asking questions like that can get one killed."_

_Standing in between them Talya said, "Listen fat ass all we want is an answer to the question." _

_Dropping the subject Krew spoke, "Sig give these youngsters a reward for their troubles. Will you."_

_Pulling some things out of behind the bar Sig said, "It'll be my pleasure boss."_

Thinking that they were going to get in a fight Jak, Talya and Daxter were on guard. When Sig walked up to Jak where he handed him a scatter gun. and walking over to Talya he pulled out a crossbow and handed to her. When Talya received the weapon from him she touched his hand and flashes began to show in her mind. For it seemed Talya was feeling a sense of déjà vu like she had met this guy before from her past.

_Taking the weapon Talya said, "Thank you."_

Looking at his new found toy Jak loved the feel of it just when Talya would be near him.

_With him still talking Krew said, "If you want to test what your toy can do. There's a gun course near here if you have some skill with it maybe I'll hire you and your girl for a job or two."_

_Shaking his hand Talya said, "You can count us in."_

_Liking her answer Krew said, "Good we'll see you soon."_

Having gotten new hardware Jak and Talya headed to the course to test out their new toys. The gun course was in two divisions one for Jak and the other like a firing range for the use of a cross bow. Jak cocked the hammer on his gun where he started shooting the various targets. Seeing her first target Talya pulled back the trigger where she shot a blast a energy that looked like Eco. Rubbing her chin Talya thought,_'So this is a Eco crossbow. hmm just the one I had back home. Shooting shouldn't be to tough.'_While Jak was shooting his targets he watched Talya as her skills were very good for a girl. Bang the target was shot to pieces as Talya continued to shoot. For Jak seemed like he was in heaven as he watched the various movements of Talya's body move with the flow of things. Unaware that Jak had stopped firing and was now staring at Talya like a hungry wolf at a piece of meat. Still firing Talya spotted Jak's gaze staring at her from the corner of her eye. As Jak's look had become more intense Talya stopped firing her weapon, put it away and looked at Jak.

_Placing her weapon in her sachet and walking towards Jak, Talya asked, "So does my shooting intimidate you Jak?"_

_Getting corned Jak stuttered, "Uh no...its just that..."_

_Putting her hand on his face Talya said, "What Jak? It is because seeing me shoot makes you all excited?"_

_Eyes widen at what she said, Jak blushed answered, "Ah yeah it does. You looked really hot when you were hitting those targets."_

_Walking back to the range Talya replied, "I know that. Being in a prison cell for two years can really make a guy feel a little flustered when they haven't been near the one they love. Right Jak."_

_Turning even redder Jak said, "I guess so Talya. So now that we're done here. What's next?"_

_Looking at the clock on the wall Talya said, "From what I see its getting late. So about we head back to the hide out to catch some Z's and tomorrow we'll drop in on Krew to see what jobs he has for us." _

_Putting his gun away Jak said, "Sounds like a plan to me. Come on lets head back."_

Leaving the gun course Jak, Talya and Daxter headed back to the hide out. When they got there they found that Torn had left and left a letter which read: _"Went out for a while Be back soon. To Jak and Talya the back rooms yours stay there if you want a place to sleep. Torn."_Taking the keys Torn left on the desk Talya and Jak entered the room where Daxter went to his old dusty chair and passed out from the excitement. Leaving Talya and Jak alone to their own discretion. Jak took off his, boots, tunic and arm bands. While Talya removed her over shirt, boots and sachet where she placed them next Jak's stuff. Getting into the small bunk where Talya scooted near Jak to get ready for bed.

_Lying against Jak's chest, Talya asked, "Jak, do you think we'll ever get back."_

_Wrapping his arm on her Jak replied, "Maybe, but until then we'll have to make the best of what we have okay."_

_Feeling better Talya said, "All right then I'll trust your words. Good night Jak."_

_Letting sleep take him Jak soft said, "Good night Talya."_

With sleep over taking them Jak and Talya passed out on their small bunk where nothing could disturb them not even the sounds of city.

To be continued...

(A.N that all for this chapter. next chapter will be where our heroes and protector will be used as hire guns for the fat man. So hang in there for action, guns and romance. Until next time see ya later.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Being Krew's hired gunmen and Rescue mission at the strip mine. **

_(A.N. Hello and welcome to this latest chapter. First let me thank JaknDaxfreak811 for the review it helped me to be inspired to write this. Also to Desteny star for her reviews Anyway hope you all read enjoy...)_

Morning came in a wink of an eye as Jak, Talya and Daxter got up and headed over to the Hip hog saloon. As soon as they walked in it seemed that their day was going to start out with a bang meaning that they were to needed for a job or two. For adjusting to life in Heaven City was a learning experience in itself. Jak, Talya, and Daxter walked into the bar where they sat down and was greeted by Krew's compliments of how good their skills were at the gun course was.

_Floating around Krew said, "That was some amazing shooting skills that you two have in the course yesterday. Sig told me that he checked the shooting range kills and it was incredible. Well looks like you two have officially made it as my new hired guns. Have you two thought of becoming Waste Landers."_

_Scratching her head Talya asked, "Pardon me Mr. Krew, but what's a waste Lander?"_

_Jak said, "Nope haven't say that it interested me or Talya."_

_Still floating Krew replied, "To answer your question young miss. Waste Landers are ones that travel outside the city seeking weapons and finding rare artifacts. There hasn't been a single thing that hasn't go through my approval. When you work for me I'll toss a few of the rarer items to your hands."_

_Liking the idea of being Krew's hired gun, Jak replied, "Hum kill metal heads, get guns I like it. What do you think Talya do you want to be a gunman?"_

_Not liking where the conversation was headed Daxter added, "Hold on there you two. This gig sounds really fishy. I'm not leaving the safety of this city just to deal with more metal heads. Talya aren't you worried?"_

_Smirking at Daxter, Talya said, "No Daxter not in the least. Jak what you decide I'm with you. Besides if working for Krew is going to put a bur under the baron's ass then I say let's do it."_

_Floating away Krew said, "My friend Sig here will teach you two the ropes so pay attention." _

_Looking at Jak and Talya, Sig said, "So you both want to waste Landers. From what I see before me you two have a lot to learn. I can teach you boy, but I'm not sure that it's a good idea for a girl to heading out." _

_Getting a little flustered, Talya replied, "Look Sig is it. Don't underestimate me just because I'm a girl there's more to me than meets the eye."_

_Putting his hand on Talya's shoulder, Jak replied, "She's right. Sig, my girl here isn't like others. You'll have to see her in action to understand."_

_Gripping his peacemaker Sig said, "Alright then, but don't expect me to help you. I expect you two to pull your weight."_

_Putting on her weapon Talya asked, "So Sig what's the mission for us?"_

_Sig said, "Krew wants us to bag him some new trophies to bring some more business. So we're gonna tag him five nasty metal heads for the lounge. Don't fret chill-pepper cuz we're rocking with the peacemaker." _

_Admiring the gun Daxter said, "Wow nice hard ware. I have got to get one of those babies."_

_Flying back over Krew said, "Stop asking questions, Old Sig here needs someone or two to watch his ass at the pumping station."_

_Pointing his finger Sig replied, "I'll meet you three at the pumping station. Listen in Cherries and Blueberry don't leave me out pissing in the wind."_

_Excited for action Jak said, "Let's do it to it."_

_Pulling out her crossbow Talya said, "Amen to that boy."_

Now that was settled Jak, Talya and Daxter had officially been declared as Krew's newest hired guns. Following Sig the three of them set out for the pumping for their major mission. As in being metal head hunters taking a zoom-er Jak, Talya and Daxter sped like the wind to the entrance to the pumping station. Where the city walls opened to the outside to the station where Jak, Talya and Daxter spotted Sig behind some large trees watching the area for his targets. Seeing what he was doing Talya, Jak and Daxter ducked down nearby as he was watching their movements.

_Turning his face Sig said, "Greetings youngsters are you ready to go hunting?"_

_Jak answered, "You know it we are itching for a little action"_

_Looking through the brush Talya asked, "So Sig, what's the situation that we're going to be dealing with?"_

_Heading out of the bushes Sig replied, "We have to head towards the other side of that large tank to get access to the targets. What you'll three be doing to watching my back as I track them. So here's the plan. Jak you shoot any metal heads that try to jump me. Talya you hold the rear and you Daxter, you stay out of my way and shut up."_

Having gotten their orders Jak, Talya and Daxter joined Sig in his hunt for metal heads, but large tank was blocking the way. Being the types not to get in the way of Sig as he took his peacemaker and with a loud 'BOOM' the tank was blown to bits leaving Daxter speechless literary.

_Shaking her head Talya spoke, "So Daxter nothing asinine to say about this."_

_Getting up from the ground Sig said, "That would be one to shut that little orange smart ass up."_

_Chuckling Jak said, "You said it Sig man."_

_Heading to the next area Sig said, "Now this is where you and Talya come in. Jak you see that bridge I need you to go and lower it Talya you go and cover him."_

_With her orders Talya replied, "No problem Sig I'm on it."_

Jak and Talya rushed over to the bridge where Jak jumped on to where it lowered. From the beach Talya was killing metal heads to cover her side of the area. From the bridge Sig spotted the first metal just walking along the cliff seeing that they were needed. Jak and Talya began taking on the ones trying to attack Sig. When one got to close Talya rushed over and with her hand touched it where it turned to dust leaving only its yellow gem. Sig couldn't believe his eyes as he had never seen such an ability as this.

_With his peacemaker charged Sig said, "Fire in the hole." _

The first metal head was blasted to the ground where it laid there dead. The second one wasn't too far away as it was lurking around the corner just a little further seeing this one was a little more tough Talya and Jak had to be on their toes as the lower metal heads were trying to protect the larger one. Talya was up to her neck in metal heads as they had piled up on her not letting her have any mercy with one large beam of energy disintegrated them to annihilation. Jak with his gun blasted left and right as Sig was charging his weapon to prepare for to kill it. Sig's peacemaker finally was charged he aimed and fired thus the metal head was blasted off the side where it landed in the water with a 'Splash'. Jak had to go ahead and lowered the second bridge to get to the location of the third one that was located around the bin as it was on the cliff walking around. Keeping up their guards up Jak and Talya were taken by surprise when a bunch of them began jumping out of the water. Jak cocked his gun's hammer to begin shooting all that came near Sig. Talya did her part by blasting them from behind. When there were getting to much Talya's eyes glowed red as her temper flared up and she began a fit of rage that started tearing them limb from limb leaving only piles of them all over the ground. As Talya was still in rage she walked towards Jak like a lion stalking her prey.

_Eyes widen Sig said, "Jak you better do something about her or I'll have to shoot her."_

_Walking towards her, Jak said, "Talya, calm down it's me Jak. You need to calm down okay."_

_Looking at her claws and in a raspy tone, Talya spoke, "Jak... what happened?"_

_Grabbing her hands Jak said, "You went on a rampage and killed all those metal heads. I've never seen such power."_

_Fixing her gear Talya said, "I sometimes lose control and well destroy."_

_Getting ready to fire Sig said, "If you two are done let's get back to killing those damn monsters."_

_Talya replied, "No problem Sig. I'm on it."_

Sig blew the monster dead with a thumbs down claimed his next trophy for the Hip Hog. With that done it Jak, Talya and Daxter followed Sig as they headed down a forested area behind the pumping station., The monsters here were more aggressive and of course Jak taking his position as he shot anything came near their group. With them dead the fourth one was located in a tight spot where Sig had to aim with precision to kill it. Talya from the rear defended Sig as he was charging the peacemaker to prepare for the shot. The monsters were coming from directions. Jak not being able to shoot them all turned into his beast like form where he lost control of himself and began going on a killing spree. Seeing this Talya was in the same problem as Jak was earlier. Jak in his form was breathing heavy as his fangs were showing out his mouth. Reaching out her hand towards Jak she placed her hand on his hand where she felt his claws that were very sharp to the touch she actually cut her finger shedding a little blood that fell to the ground. Dark Jak feeling threaten backed away, but Talya not giving up on calming him down walked towards him where she placed her arms around his head and pulled him to her chest. Where she held Jak, like an angel to her devil.

_As she was holding him, Talya said, "Jak calm down there's no need for you to be angry. They are all dead. I'll tame that savage beast inside you."_

_Still in his form Jak said, "Calm my fury with your touch."_

With that said a beam of light flashed around Jak and Talya were in a wink of an eye Jak was back to his old self. When the flash was gone Sig couldn't believe his eyes at what he had seen before him. For in all his years as a Waste Lander he had never seen such power. Pulling away from Jak, Talya got her weapon off the ground and placing it back onto her armband. Picking up his scatter gun Jak cocked it ready for the next targets that were to come near him. The fourth one was seen above them Jak and Talya got into their places ready to defend Sig as he started powering up his weapon for the kill. The monsters didn't stand a chance as for each time they jumped from the water Jak blasted each one to bits as Talya drained the ones from the rear. As Sig was fixing his gun Talya and Jak were unstoppable at taking down the monsters.

With his gun fixed Sig got ready to take it down and in one big blast the metal head was shot with dead on perfection. The final target was sighted on a cliff just above the fourth one as Sig powered his gun for the final kill Talya and Jak did their parts on taking down the enemies. Having his weapon at full power Sig shot the metal head right between its eyes as it fell dead in the water just a few meters away from their positions.

_Feeling proud Sig said, "That was the last one, you three inform Krew that we got them bagged and tagged ready for transport. I'm staying here to clean my peacemaker and to pick up my trophies. That was some fine work you rookies did. See ya later."_

_Smiling Talya said, "Thanks for letting me prove myself. If you need any assistance don't hesitate to ask me or Jak okay."_

_Putting peacemaker back in its place Sig said, "You can count on that Blueberry I'll see later."_

Jak and Talya left the pumping station to report back to Krew on the progress of the mission for their next one. When they arrived at the Hip Hog Krew greeted them at the door with another mission to go on.

_Floating around in his chair Krew said, "You three have turned out to be very useful to me. The sewers of this city use to be the perfect place for smuggling goods. That is until the Baron installed those damn turret guns."_

_Leaning up against the door Talya said, "Looks like Krew needs us to go and do some plumbing work in the sewers."_

_Floating around Krew replied, "Since you asked my dear I do have a job for you three."_

_Smugly Daxter said, "And for those late night runs to store that fatten you so much to where you can't fit your fat ass out the front door."_

_Arms crossed Jak said, "I bet my reputation that you have some brilliant scheme cooking in that fat head of yours. So who or what do Talya and me have to blow up, shoot or knock out this time."_

_Krew said, "I need you three to go down into the sewers to rid them of all of the Baron's guns that there is down there and if you survive I'll reward you Jak with a new gun mod and for Talya you'll get a upgrade for that rare crossbow of yours. So how about it what do you say?"_

_Not very excited about their mission Daxter sarcastically said, "Let me guess slimy filthy water that stinks worst than your breath at a fish fry. Infested with more metal heads than your plate at all you can eat barbecue stand and let me guess guns more deadly than your skid marked boxers on a hot summer day in the wastelands. Listen fat ass why don't we hang out here acting all hot and heavy while you go clean out the shit pipes."_

_Pointing his finger, Jak replied, "Talya and I aren't going anywhere until you tell why the Baron was giving Eco to metal heads."_

_Sitting down Talya said, " Agreed I'm not doing anything until you give us some answers."_

_Getting pissed off Krew replied, "I should have you three put on ice for your disrespect. All I can say is that the Baron cut a deal with their leader. The Metal heads need Eco so the Baron bribes them daily shipments in return they attack the city enough for the satisfaction of the Baron's hold over the citizens remains strong."_

_Chuckling Jak replied, "Yeah, but how long will it last."_

_Shaking her head Talya said, "Sure, but eventually the monsters will tire of the game of fetch."_

_Krew answered, "Well the Baron's Eco supplies are running low and the metal heads are running low on patience. Baron Praxis needs his war or they would find his protector and put the actual heir as ruler where ever those little brats are. "_

_Standing still Jak said, "Daxter, Talya and I will clear out your sewers, and also we haven't forgotten about those weapons upgrades you promised us."_

_Sternly Krew said, "Why you little leaches."_

Having gotten a new job they headed off to the place that lead to an elevator that took them to the lower part of the city namely the sewers. Looking around Talya and Jak caught a whiff of the lingering odor that smelled worst than a wet lurker after a rainstorm. Pulling out their weapons Jak and Talya prepared themselves for battle just in case of anything that tried to jump them.

_Cocking his gun Jak said, "Talya, keep your guard up just in case we run into any metal heads."_

_Removing the safety from her crossbow Talya replied, "I'm on it I'll shoot any and all metal heads that come in our paths."_

Out of nowhere a group of metal heads came and charged the trio Jak with his gun blazing took them out before they had a chance to attack. Talya took the lead as she stepped on a button that turned on a light that shinned into the next area where a large gun could be heard shooting off. Dodging the bullets left and right Jak got close enough where he shot his gun and with a 'Boom' the first gun was taken out. A little ways deeper in the sewers Talya bent where she checked out the water out as she could believe how polluted the water was. Walking by the fenced in caves a metal head came out near the fence Talya getting caught off guard touched the fence in a blast of her power killed it dead in its tracks. heading towards the second gun was a challenge in itself as Jak was holding them off guns a firing. Talya getting ahead began shooting arrows of energy left and right to keep the monsters at bay. When they got to the second gun it was high out Jak having dodging the bullets had to watch his balance as he rushed over to it and with his gun shot it to hell leaving nothing, but a pile of scrap metal. Jak having lost his balance was about to fall until Talya grabbed his hand to save him.

_Having grabbed his hand Talya replied, "Gotch ya Jak that was a close one wasn't it."_

_Pulling himself on to the ledge Jak said, "Phew that was close thanks for the save."_

Jak and Talya headed to an area whose ledges weren't very stable where they fell down into a dark void of nothingness. Talya with her eyes spotted several yellow lights down in their area.

_Tapping his shoulder Talya said, "Jak I don't think we're alone down here."_

_Turning around Jak replied, "Why do you say that Talya?"_

_Pointing her finger Talya said, "Well because Jak in this pitch black I just spotted about ten to twenty yellow colored lights."_

_Walking towards a button Jak said, "We can take them on."_

Jak walked on a button turning on the light that lit the pit and out of nowhere they were up to their necks in metal heads. Jak started firing his gun to keep them off. Talya shot about three of them with her crossbow seeing it wasn't enough began rushing into the swarm head on where she blazed passed touching each one and in a flash they turned to dust leaving nothing left. Jak seeing one was behind her fired off his gun with one hand thus killing it before it could do anything.

_Walking up to help her up, Jak said, "Talya you need to be more careful when fighting I can't afford to lose you to those bastards."_

_Grabbing his hand Talya softly said, "Thanks for the save Jak, I'll owe you one later hot shot."_

_Seeing how mushy things were getting Daxter said, "Ah isn't that cute look you two could you both save it for a later time. Right now we need to our asses the hell out of this pit, and onto the next target."_

_Having heard what Daxter said, Talya said, "Oh okay Daxter, since you asked so nicely."_

Seeing that there was a ledge at the end of the pit Jak, Talya and climbed out of it where they entered another tunnel crawling with monsters and of course the sounds of the gun could be heard not too far away. Talya looked ahead where she spotted the fourth gun turret which was on the edge of where they had to jump across a large pool of filthy smelly sever water with only a couple of small rocks to jump on to. Daxter gripped onto Jak's shoulder a little tighter to where he wouldn't slid off and land in the water face first. With his quick agility Jak leaped over the bullets and obstacles where he took his gun and turned the latest target into pile of crap. Talya waited till it was clear to cross. Jak took his hand where he signaled her to let her know it was safe to cross. Talya was careful to cross so that she would land in the sledge. As Talya walked on to the final rock her foot slipped and losing her footing she nearly landed in the water until Jak leaped over and in the split second caught Talya in his firm muscular grip.

_Still in his grip Talya said, "You saved me Jak my hero."_

_Looking into her eyes Jak replied, "You would have done the same for me. Uh we need to get going okay."_

_Getting out of his grip to help him Talya said, "Yeah... you're right let's get going to the last target. So we can get the hell out of this shit hole."_

Jak and Talya got back on track as they headed into another tunnel that was lit until the lights turned out and they were ambushed by a bunch of invited guests. As the metal heads attacked Talya lost her temper and in the rush of the moment killed all in one flash of her powers. Having calmed down Talya got up off the ground and took all their gems as a proof of her kill. Jak and Daxter couldn't believe how much Talya was able to handle her powers. With the way cleared Jak, Daxter went on to the final target where Jak had the honors of blowing the gun to nothing. Jak cocked his gun in victory as they heard Krew's voice on the communicator telling them to head back to the Hip hog Saloon. Talya had found the way out of the sewers. They headed back up to the surface where to head back to the lounge to claim their rewards for busting their asses.

When Jak. Talya and Daxter got back to the Hip hog Saloon there was a strange smell that was lingering in the bar it was like the stench of the sewers had followed them home. Krew floating around was the first to detect the smell.

_Waving his fan around Krew said, "Oh my lord what is that god awful smell?"_

_Still on Jak's shoulder Daxter said, "Oh great we go down doing his dirty work and we three come back smelling worst than wet Yakkow rolling in its own fifth. Man do you how long its going to take to wash the stink out of my fur."_

_Smelling her clothes Talya said, "I agree with Daxter. This is going to do a number on my hair and my chances with the boys."_

_Sniffing his fur Daxter said, "Jak this is really going to affect our chances with the ladies."_

_Taking another sniff Krew said, "No that wasn't you I was smelt I think it was my lunch from earlier. Yakkow meat and bean burritos can do a number on my body. Anyway fantastic job done in the sewers you two's rewards in the gun course in some crates. Find the upgrades and there yours."_

Heading to the gun room Jak and Talya found their upgrades Jak installed the blaster to his gun and like a show off wiggled his eye brows at the sight of such hardware. Talya took a look at hers to find that it was some sort of new type of arrow points that fit onto her arrows. Installing them onto her crossbow the points activated a new part of her weapon allowing her to shoot without reloading. Testing their new upgrades in the course Jak watched for Talya had been improving on her aim not missing a single target. While practicing Jak's communicator went off,

_Answering his com Jak asked, "Yo Jak here what's up?"_

_On the other line Torn said, "Jak, I need you and Talya to head to back to the hideout for a mission. I'll tell you about it when you get back. Torn out"_

_Putting her crossbow in her pack Talya asked, "What's the scoop Jak?"_

_Heading to the door, Jak said, "Torn wants us back at the hide out. He has another mission for us so lets hit it."_

Jak and Talya swiped a nearby zoom-er where they headed back to Torn's hide out to see what old stuffy wanted. Entering the door Jak and Talya were greeted by Torn's crappy attitude. Sitting on the desk Talya was eager to hear what the mission was.

_By his desk Torn said, "About time you two got back here. One of the Baron's mining plants has been under metal head attack lately."_

_Angrily Jak replied, "What happens to the baron's operations is not our concern."_

_Getting off the desk where she grabbed Jak's hand, "Jak, its the baron we have a score to settle with not these poor souls. I say lets help Torn okay."_

_Interrupting Torn said, "As I was saying this is our problem when head of the mines is one of the underground forces best mole. He's called Vin and his life is valuable to save his scrawny hide."_

_Understanding the mission Talya said, "So this Vin guy in that important okay we'll do the mission and where do you we find his skinny ass."_

_Torn said, "There's a warp gate at the power station that should take you to the strip mines, Find Vin save his skinny ass and don't get killed."_

_Jumping on to the table Daxter said, "Hey tattoo man, why in the hell do we three get all the shitty missions."_

_Pointing his finger and getting in Daxter's face, Torn replied, "Because I don't like your sorry ass."_

_Dropping into Talya's grip Daxter replied, "That sounds fair."_

_Crossing his arms Torn said, "Oh more thing whatever the deal that the baron made with the metal heads. I just heard that the city's Eco supplies are just about gone and time is not on his side."_

_Scratching her head Talya said, "So if the city's Eco runs out it could mean death for this whole place. Right"_

_Torn answered, "Yeah that's right, if we don't get the kids back to their rightful places soon it could spell disaster for this whole place where there wouldn't be a city left to save."_

Jak and Talya left the hide out to head to their next mission which was at the power station. Looking at the map that Talya stole from the KGs. The location of the power station was deep in the heart of the red zone of the city meaning that they were to take extra caution when driving through the area. Having avoided the soldiers Talya and Jak found the door that lead to the power station. When they arrived Talya looked at the ceiling at the most impressive site she had ever seen.

_Pointing Talya said, "Jak look at this place it's amazing."_

_Shaking his head Jak replied, "Talya help me find the warp gate."_

_Looking towards the a circle Talya said, "Isn't that the gate right there."_

_Impressed Jak said, "Wow good eye doll."_

_Blushing Talya replied, "You're not to bad yourself, but first let's go and kick some metal head ass."_

_Grabbing her hand and leaping into the gate, Jak said, "I'm down with that Talya."_

Leaping through the gate Talya and Jak exited to find a large mining plant where there were various pools of Dark Eco exposed Talya began feeling strange as if something inside her was drawing her near the monsters. Out of nowhere a bunch of scorpion type metal heads scuttled over to their position Talya with her power touched each one as they came up killing them all in one burst of energy. With them cleared out Jak and Talya headed to the next area avoiding any and all metal heads that came near them. Jak not taking nay chances with them took out his morph gun and putting it on the blaster setting began shooting in all directions. Talya watching the front took out her crossbow to take out any that he missed with her special burst tip arrows that when they reached their mark exploded on contact. From the top a large hill a herd of ape like metals came from the top to try and ambush only to be blown away from a small charge that Talya's arrow did earlier. The way to the main part of the controls of the strip mine was surrounded by metal heads having to necks with monsters Jak and Talya had to be on their toes in order to reach the platform area to reach Vin. The platform's main control center was located at the end of a large mining conveyor belt that was carrying large cars fill with dirt and various rocks. Jak grabbing Talya into his grip, he leaped over the small space where they landed in the car with Daxter landing in the dirt face first.

_Spitting dirt out of his mouth Daxter said, "Damn it Jak could you have landed a little better."_

_Dusting herself off Talya said, "Cut Jak some slack I mean we had to get away from those monsters. You know if it wasn't for him you be lost or dead."_

_Shaking his head Daxter replied, "If it wasn't for Jak I wouldn't be small and fuzzy. I really miss my pants."_

_Seeing there was more monsters Jak said, "Enough Dax, we need to get our asses in gear and find that Vin guy. Talya did you see where the platform's main control room is?"_

_Pulling out her spyglasses Talya answered, "It looks like straight ahead passed though flying metal heads. Jak you shoot left and I'll shoot right. Daxter lay low okay."_

_Getting under some dirt Daxter said, "Got it."_

Jak reloaded his gun began shooting the wasp like metal heads that was flying left of their cart. Talya taking her crossbow fired right at all the monsters that were firing their stingers at them. They headed to the end of the pit Jak and Talya leaped from the mining cart where they landed right near a building that was surrounded by metal head monsters. Jak and Talya fough off them till the building was safe. Jak walked over to the door where he pressed the button to open it. As the door opened a large amount of laser fire was being shot out by a crazy guy wearing the worst outfit known.

_Scared the elfin man said, "Back I say you fowl creatures you aren't taking me alive."_

_Through the fire Talya said, "Man this guy must be really terrified."_

_Daxter said, "Jak say something."_

_Over the loud laser fire Jak yelled, "Hey are you the one called Vin. We're here to save you."_

_Still firing Vin said, "Stay back you monsters."_

_Shaking her head Talya said, "It's no use Jak he's too scared to think."_

_Dodging the bullets Jak said, "Look if we here to kill you. You wouldn't be talking now. Torn sent us here to help you out of this mess."_

_Calming down Vin said, "Thank the great creators I thought I was a dead man. So where's my back up." _

_Looking up Daxter said, "We're all that's here for your back up."_

_Walking out the door Vin replied, "All that was sent was a guy, a girl and a rat. Man doesn't Torn think I'm worth more than that."_

_Placing his hand to chin Jak said, "I'm sort of wondering myself. Anyway you have two choices stay here and be dead or you can come with us where you can live longer."_

_Not meaning to laugh Talya said, "You'll have to pardon my friend. it's just we have had a really busy day."_

_Interrupting Jak said, "Talya, Daxter and I are getting the hell out of here before those monsters come back for another round."_

_Taking his gun Vin said, "I'm with you so let's get the hell out of here."_

In a rush Jak, Talya, Daxter and Vin got into the warp gate where they headed back to the power station. After they returned to the power station Jak and Talya found Vin at his computer console typing like a paranoid rabbit.

_Still working Vin said, "Thanks you three for saving my ass at the mines."_

_Crossing his arms Daxter said, "Yeah and I'd like to say thanks for having such bad aim."_

_Vin said, "I'm really sorry about that these days things have made me really tense. I shouldn't have been so trigger happy."_

_Daxter said, "Jumpy you say, na we didn't notice."_

_Fixing her hair Talya replied, "Wait Daxter I know. Tense don't you mean paranoid. Who want to notice that?"_

_Calming down Vin said, "Look I can be a little to uptight."_

_Eyes widen Daxter said, "Ahhh there's a metal head behind you..."_

_Scared Vin said, "Who where is the metal head."_

_Daxter said, "Nice reaction buddy you looked like you were going to pee your pants."_

_Getting up Vin said, "Not funny. Those metal heads are mean creatures."_

_Laughing Talya said, "Oh man you're to much Daxter was pulling your leg. No need for the paranoia."_

_Taking her hand Jak said, "Look Vin since we're done saving your bacon Talya, Dax and I are going to head out call us if you need anything later okay."_

_Pressing more buttons Vin said, "Yeah stop by tomorrow I may have a gig for you three."_

_Smiling Talya said, "We'll be here chicken wuss. Later."_

After that Jak, Talya and Daxter left to the power station to head back to the slums to the hide out. Taking the nearest zoom-er they headed to the slums when at the water district Talya heard the same voice from the oracle like it was calling out to her telling her to head there first. when they arrived at the temple Talya in a trance like state placed the gems in front of the status where the eyes of the statue glowed to and began to speak,

_The voice spoke, "You two have done well to take on our enemy. So we bestow on to you both each a dark power. For the hero we give you the gift of using your aggression a bomb to kill all in its path and to the protector the power to use your voice to stun the enemy in place. Use these powers well and when you bring us a larger offer we shall give you more training in your powers."_

Feeling the dark power within Jak turned into his darker form where he leaped and with such force crashed down with a 'Booming sound'. After that Jak turned back to normal from lack of dark Eco in his body. Jak's eyes widen as he saw Talya's transformation that was a little different from his as her hair changed color from its silver-blue to a darker more looking raven color it seemed that it was the side effects of receiving her new powers out of her back sprouted a pair of dark wings that were as black as her hair. Talya at this point rose from the ground where she stepped forward towards Jak and placing her clawed hands on his face careful not to hurt his face. Placing his hand on hers Jak brought her down to his level to see what had happened to Talya.

_Keeping a cool head Jak said, "Talya, take it easy okay. There's no need for any rage."_

_Removing her hands from his face to her face Talya cried, "I'm a monster. The dark Eco has turned me into this thing. Praxis is going to pay for this."_

_Pulling her close Jak said, "Who cares about what you like its what's on the inside that counts. Talya, your transformations are only temporary just concentrate and you'll turn back to normal."_

_Closing her eyes Talya replied, "Alright I'll concentrate and see what happens."_

Talya closed her eyes and using her powers to help herself. Talya began singing where to Jak and Daxter it was a beautiful melody, but to the guards in the area it was painful to their ears. After about few minutes Talya calmed down where the wings faded into her back and her hair went to its normal color. Opening her eyes Talya looked at her reflection inside the altar's water where she smiled at it and rushed into Jak's arms.

_In his arms Talya said, "Thank you for helping me."_

_Holding her Jak replied, "You welcome my protector."_

_Shaking his head Daxter said, "If you two are done here. Let's head back to the hide out I'm beat."_

_Agreeing Jak said, "Yeah Dax lets go and tomorrow we'll go and help Vin with his mission."_

Taking their zoom-er Jak, Daxter and Talya headed back to the hide out where they called it a night. When they entered they went straight to their room where Daxter plopped onto his ragged old chair and in a blink passed out. Jak and Talya sat on the bed to get ready for a long overdue rest. Talya removed her boots and over shirt. Jak kicked his boots from his feet where they landed next to hers removing his holster from his side he placed next to his boots and sachet, Talya took her weapons and did the same. With only his goggles, tunic and pants left Jak was ready to sleep. Talya removed his goggles and tunic and placing them by their stuff. Taking the blanket Jak covered them up where he pulled Talya close to him where sleep over took them.

(A.N Thanks for reading all. as Jak, Talya and Daxter go back to the strip mines to rid the world of a few less metal head eggs, help a KG hag, and meet a soothsayer. So hang in there for a roller coast of action romance and laughs. Until next time see ya!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Scrambled eggs, a Kg hag, and a soothsayer... **

_(A.N hello all you fans out there and welcome to my latest chapter. the last time we left our heroes they were up to their necks in saving the one known as Vin. you'll be happy to know that is this chapter will involve scrambled eggs, helping dames and of course meeting an soothsayer and her annoying pet. you'll laugh at his name when you hear it. so on with the show. we'll be starting out with a dream scene it will show a little about Talya's past and a mysterious force that has made it self known to her dreams. To JaknDaxfreak811 thanks for the review this is for you.)_

_Place Talya's dream Location the Bazaar in Heaven City. _

Talya began walking as she heard an old woman and old man talking from what looked like a tent. Talya entered the tent where she spotted a younger version of Samos, a little girl and old woman sitting by a large fire.

_Samos said, "Onin something terrible has happened the lady Dina has been killed. I fear that when her husband finds out things won't be pretty. The only one to have to any knowledge of the murder is this little girl that was with Dina. No matter what I do or say the child won't speak a single word. It's like that she has no voice of her own."_

_Taking a look at the girl Onin said, "Samos, how long has this child been silent."_

_Pulling out his information Samos replied, "According to my Intel about her from the husband he said since she was a new born. The husband said that he found this little girl as baby by the Palace of Mar here in Heaven City. Little is known about the little girl's origins or real parents. All that the husband said was that he and Dina adopted her for they couldn't have any children of their own."_

_The little girl by Samos' leg grabbed his tunic wanting to know what was going to her in the meantime._

_Tagging at his feet the little girl smiled with her large eyes. Looking down Samos said, "Now, Now little one its okay Onin here will help us figure a way for you to tell us who killed your mommy."_

_Nodding the little girl smiled in silence as Onin had come up with a way to help her. _

_Looking from her mystic fire Onin said, "There is only one way for the child to tell us of the events of her mother's death and that is to give her a voice to speak."_

_Eyes widen Samos said, "But Onin, how are you going to give the child a voice when she herself has not the ability to speak."_

_Looking up from her flames Onin said, "I have already figured it out Samos. I will give her my voice."_

_Out of a large birdhouse a large monkey bird said, "ARrrrk Are you nuts hag giving up your voice so a pathetic little brat can talk... you are totally arrrkk loco in the head."_

_Grabbing his beak hard, Onin said, "Can it Pecker head... its not your decision on what I have decided. If you are so concerned for me then why not give your voice I know it would benefit all of us if you were the silent one."_

_Stunned Pecker said, "Arrkk no the hell way. I like my voice. How about this chi-ca when you lose your voice I'll be your interrupter Arrrkk."_

_Waving her hands around Onin said, "Very well bird brains from this day forth till my death you'll be my interrupter. What I say with my hands shall be your words."_

_Landing on Onin's hat Pecker replied, "Arrrrkkk I understand old hag. So let's arrkkk get this done with."_

_Signalling Samos to bring the little girl over to the fire Onin said, "Samos' bring the child here to me. So we can begin."_

_Taking her hand Samos said, "Go on little one she won't hurt you."_

_The little girl silently walked over to Onin and her fire where she began to use her power on the child. Waving her hands the magic powder in her hands began floating out her hands. _From her spot Talya watched as it began a light surrounded both Onin and the little girl as their throats began to shine where it looked a stream of energy was flowing from Onin's throat where it left her mouth and flowed into the little girls mouth. Looking at what was going Talya seen what looked at some sort of transfer of souls. The little girl rose off the ground where Onin's voice was transferred to the little girl's throat and with it done a beam of energy burst from her as the transfer was done. After that the little girl floated back to her spot where Onin waved her hands to say what was she was to say,

_Pecker interrupted, "Onin says, it's done, now child speak."_

_Looking at the little girl Samos asked, "Come on little one say something?"_

_Watching her Onin and Samos waited a second as the little girl spoke, "Monsters... it was a monsters dressed as soldiers..."_

_Samos said, "Monsters... what does that mean?"_

_Samos was about to ask another question a loud voice came from outside the tent that said, "Freeze by order of the...." _Talya watched as everything had turned black around her and the scene was lost in the darkness Talya heard the voice say,_ "You'll not get away for soon we'll meet face to face. Until then I'll haunt your nightmares."_

When the voice faded Talya woke up in from her dream covered in sweat and fear. Jak turned over to see Talya was trembling something fierce from her nightmare.

_Getting up Jak asked, "Talya are you okay. You're trembling come here and tell me about it."_

_Scooting over and wrapping her around to him, Talya stuttered, "Jak, I had a vision of what looked like my past. I saw an old man, a little girl and old hag. I don't exactly remember it all, but I remember hearing the most horrible voice that said I wasn't getting away and that he was going to haunt my nightmares."_

_Pulling her close to him Jak replied, "Don't worry Talya I won't nothing hurt you. You have my word."_

_Burying her head in Jak's chest Talya said, "Could you hold me for a while. I know it's asking to much."_

_Tightening his grip Jak said, "Nah you stay there as long as you want."_

Rubbing her back Jak held on to Talya until she fell asleep in his arms. Feeling sleepy Jak leaned against the wall where he passed out as well. The next morning Jak woke to find that Talya was nowhere to be found that is until he heard the sounds the shower down the hall being used. Jak walked through the hall of the hide out until he passed by the shower room where he peeped through the crack in the door where he spotted Talya coming out of the shower from the crack in the door Jak seen all the really large scars on her back. Talya in a hurry dressed herself for the day. When Talya was dressed she came out of the shower room where she ran into Jak who was standing by the door a few feet away.

_Standing by the door Jak asked, "Feeling better since last night?"_

_Walking by Talya said, "Yeah I'm better. And the scars on my back they look worse than they feel.."_

_Stunned Jak replied, "What are you talking about Talya. I didn't see anything."_

_Smiling Talya said, "Those scars are old and healed, but they left a bad image on my back and body. Don't worry I'll be fine."_

Jak and Talya headed back to their room to get ready to head to the power station to see about the mission that Vin wanted them to do when they arrived Vin was busy punching buttons on his console and checking the stats of the shield protecting the city.

_Pressing buttons Vin said, "Good morning you three I have a mission for you concerning metal heads messing with our mining operations."_

_Polishing her crossbow Talya replied, "So spill it nerd what's the mission."_

_Continuing his work Vin said, "Since you need to know Eco power keeps the city's shield walls up and if we run out of power than we can kiss our Asses good bye."_

_Taking a look at the screen Jak said, "Don't worry Vin, Talya and I have a few gifts for those metal head bastards. You can count on that Right Talya."_

_Loading her crossbow Talya said, "Damn straight Jak I'll blast those jerks to shit."_

_Pointing to the screen Vin replied, "You three need to keep the shields up until the 'Shadow' figures out a way of this mess. The readings show that we have had a drop in Eco at the drilling platform my guess is that there are some metal head laid some eggs and their sucking all of the power from the shields. So I need you three to go and shoot any and all of the metal head eggs that have made them-selves at home at the drilling platform. "_

_Jak said, "No problem we'll handle it."_

Having gotten their mission Talya, Jak and Daxter headed through the warp gate where they were greeted by several flying wasp like metal heads. Pulling out his gun Jak set to work as he began shooting the bugs that came near him. Talya pulled back her crossbow and let loose a fury of arrows that shot all of the metal heads that tried to get her. Talya spotted a large platform with a gun turret on it. While Jak headed to the turret. Talya held them off by shooting her arrows at them to distract from Jak's position. Jak began shooting flying metal heads left and right.

_Through her spy glasses Talya said, "Jak I spotted their eggs. You shoot the eggs while I handle the flying enemies."_

_From the turret Jak yelled, "Got it."_

Using the special arrows Talya shot all of the flying enemies all in one swoop by her perfect sharp shooting skills. Jak having fun shot all of the eggs in the first two areas. With them all dead Jak and Talya went to the next area where there tons of metal heads waiting for them. There was a few small obstacles in the way, but with Jak's quick thinking they were out in a flash. The third major infestation of eggs was up on a high to where only the guns could get them down. Jak took the turret and shot them all like bullet holes to Swiss cheese. Talya used her crossbow shot energy arrows towards the remaining air metal heads to kill them off. Jak and Talya rode the elevator down only to ambushed by a group of wasp types Jak's temper flared up as he transformed into his dark form and with a loud, 'Thud' thus killing them in one blast of Dark Eco.

Jak and Talya had to go through another sector before find the final area of metal head eggs. With a leap and a jump here or there. Jak and Talya managed to get the last turret to remove the remaining eggs embedded on the various places of the drilling platform. Jak with his itchy finger shoot the turret until every last metal head egg was gone. Using the turret Jak shot the last of the eggs that made the tower fall down and make a path to cross. Talya killed the final flying monsters with her arrows. Through the communicator Vin was giving them praise of killing all of the eggs.

Having killed the eggs Jak and Talya found the warp gate and headed back to the power station where they left the power station to head back to the hide out. Jak, Talya and Daxter arrived at the hide out to find out that Torn sitting at his deck rumbling through some papers.

Entering the door Talya, and Jak sat down while Daxter hopped on to the table where he began making stupid faces at Torn as he was engrossed in his paper work. Daxter stuck his tongue at Torn as he was explaining the mission.

_Looking up from his work Torn said, "One of my old guard friends was sent on a mission at the pumping station. There's not been any word from any of the other patrols after what you three seen there. I'm afraid that she is going to need some back up." _

_Getting interested Jak said, "Did you just mention 'she'."_

_Shaking her head at Jak, Talya replied, "Jak what's the big deal so what if it's a she." _

_Giving Jak a dirty look Torn said, "Don't you even go their buddy?" _

_Sitting down Talya said, "It's not like you're interested in her are you?"_

_Crossing his arms Jak replied, "Why Talya are you jealous?"_

_Blushing Talya said, "No I'm just saying we need to focus."_

_Daxter still making faces was getting on Torn's nerves, Torn pointing the light at him, he said, "Will you quit screwing around this is serious business you jack ass." _

_Jak getting ready to deck his friend, Daxter said, "Whoa buddy I know don't piss around."_

_Getting back to the subject Torn replied, "This 'Friend' of mine has served the underground in the past. She's at the pumping station I need you Jak, and your little girlfriend to go and find her give assistance if needed. Now get that your asses outta here.."_

After hearing the mission Daxter continued sticking his tongue at Torn as Jak grabbed him to head out. Talya shaking her head laughing for to her it was funny seeing Daxter get his ass chewed by Torn. Jak and Talya headed back to the pumping station for the third time, instead of hunting and plumbing it seemed to another rescue mission. Jak pulled out his weapon ready to shoot any monsters in his way. Talya spotted a metal head that wasn't the usual type that they fought before. Walking up to it Talya shot a beam of power at it leaving nothing but a pile of Eco and its gem.

_Stunned Jak replied, "Whoa you killed that one large metal head just by touching it."_

_Wiping her hands on the ground Talya said, "Oh I guess my powers have gotten stronger since we visited the oracle last."_

_Rubbing his chin Jak said, "I see we have all gotten a little stronger."_

_Loading her crossbow Talya said, "Yeah so lets kick some metal head ass."_

Jak and Talya continued to work their way through the pumping searching for the patrols that were sent there earlier only to find that they were already missing. The metal heads in the area were more intense as they had multiplied in greater numbers since Sig had killed the five he did. Jak seeing more metal heads shot any and all that came in their path. Talya with her crossbow kept the rear safe. Jak and Talya headed to the upper area of the pumping station where there was a small swarm of monsters. Jak, Talya and Daxter taken them out to find that the area they were looked some side of ancient site. Talya looked over to find an abandoned ship that was broken down.

_Walking to the ship Talya said, "Jak check this out the ship's still good." _

_Looking at the remains Jak replied, "It looks like who ever was here must have been here a little while ago."_

_Sitting down Daxter said, "Why do we have to save some Krimzon guard slut, she probably has more facial hair than me."_

_Jumping off the cliff and grabbing Jak in a headlock, the elfin female asked, "Who the hell are you three?"_

The elfin female having Jak in a headlock didn't notice Talya pointing her crossbow at her back. Daxter being a pervert noticed all of the many curves on her.

_With her crossbow at the females back, Talya said, "Let my friend go nice and slowly. That is if you want to live."_

_Letting go of Jak the elfin female, She said, "Look you have no right... Its you..."_

_Scratching his head in confusion Jak asked, "Huh you two have met before."_

_Putting her crossbow away Talya said, "Yeah I've met her before...She's one of the commanders in the prison along with Errol."_

_Being a pervert Daxter said, "Whoa momma I love a female in tight fitting clothes. You want to bark some orders at me Woof... woof... I'm your key to the door of love."_

_Grabbing Daxter off Jak, Talya said, "Enough of the perversion Daxter we need to focus on the mission." _

_Pointing her gun the elfin female said, "How about I raise your voice two notches."_

Covering his lower half Daxter cringed in fear for he didn't want to be nurtured the hard way.

_Calming things down Jak said, "Chill out lady Torn sent us three to back you up."_

_Butting in Talya said, "Listen in hag we aren't here to fight you. If you want back up we'll help you out. Also I sense we aren't alone."_

_The elfin female replied, "I don't need you three's help, but unfortunately you will. Looks who coming to say hello."_

Looking up towards the cliff Talya spotted about fifty or so metal heads coming their way. Fangs and claws thirsty for any poor soul that dared stray from the safety of the city walls. Jak pulled out his gun ready for battle. The K.G. female took her pistol out to take on the metal heads that were heading her way. Talya took out her crossbow and being the type dove into the front lines where she touched them with her power and turning them to dust.

_Stunned the elfin female said, "Oh my word I didn't know that the girl of yours could kill metal heads by touching them."_

_Cocking his gun Jak replied, "Lady you have seen nothing yet."_

_Hiding under Jak's leg Daxter said, "Jak, you don't think that Talya is about to lose her temper again."_

_Eyes widen Jak said, "Maybe but I'm about to. Daxter you and the lady better find a place to hide, and oh don't forget to cover your ears."_

Daxter and the K.G. chic hid behind a large rock while Jak felt the Dark Eco surge through his body as he lost control and turned into his dark form claws and skin color turning to its gray color and eyes from their blue to a black color. Dark Jak rushed into the crowd of metal heads slashing and beating them to a pulp. Talya up to her neck in monsters lost control and transformed as well eyes turning from their aqua tone to a dark color, her hair changed color from its silver-blue to a darker more looking raven color and out of her back sprouted a pair of dark wings that were as black as her hair. Talya turned to the metal heads and began singing in which was beautiful in tone, but the sounds of her voice were giving the metal heads pain as with each note of her song another metal head dropped from the pain. Talya sprouted her claws and shredded the monsters that came in contact with her. One by one the metal heads were killed until there was none left to kill. With the monsters all dead Talya and Jak were face to face with each other like a stand off. Daxter came out from his hiding spot, as he was impressed with the way that the three had fought them. Talya and Jak calmed down as they turned back to their normal forms.

_Heading to her hover car, the elfin female said, "Nice job taking out the monsters you three." _

_Being a perverted Daxter said, "Seeing you shoot those metals looked really sexy."_

_Smacking Daxter, Talya replied, "Daxter, stop hitting on the chic."_

_Daxter said, "So babe how about you give me your number and we'll talk later."_

_Taking off and pointing to a stone she said, "Tell Torn that Praxis has got something big planned for that symbol there on the rock."_

_Looking at the symbol Jak asked, "Why what so important about it?"_

_Taking out something from her pocket and handing to Jak, she replied, "It's the Crest of the House of Mar, the founder of Heaven City or some shit like that. We all have been sent out on death missions trying to find clues of his rule. If curiosity is worth losing your life over, go talk to the old hag in the Bazaar named Onin. She may have some sort answers for you concerning it."_

_Looking at the pass Jak replied, "So you're called Ashelin huh..."_

_Driving away Ashelin said, "Yeah so this little trade makes us square. I'll see ya around."_

_Admiring Ashelin Daxter said, "Arrgh talk about a sexy female. Jak, did you see those legs."_

_Still looking at the pass Jak replied, "Yeah buddy I sure did...."_

_Shaking her head Talya said, "Ah now I see now when ever there's a pretty face you both act like idiots. Humph... I guess I'm not sexy enough for you Jak..."_

_Seeing Talya walking away Jak replied, "Talya it's not like that I was just...."_

_Walking towards the stone with the crest Talya said, "Well since you have your head up your ass Jak. I guess you don't want to know that the mark on the stone matches the one on my chest..."_

_Grabbing her shoulder Jak answered, "What did you just say?"_

_Turning around Talya said, "What about how your head in your ass?"_

_Wanting to hear what she said again, Jak said, "No after that Talya I didn't catch what you said about the stone..."_

_Touching her chest, Talya replied, "Oh okay Jak I'll say it again The mark on my chest is the exact same as the one on this stone. Do I need to say it again?"_

_Looking at the stone Jak said, "No I heard you this time. So what you're saying is that you have this exact mark on your chest."_

_Getting flustered Talya stuttered, "Yes I do, what you don't believe me?"_

_Blushing at where this was going Jak said, "No it's not that I don't believe you. It's just that.... well..."_

_Getting closer Talya asked, "It's what Jak?"_

_Stunned at the little scene Daxter added, "Oh boy this is going to be good. Seeing what two years has turned Talya is going to the best part of my day. Woo...Woo show us the goods toots."_

Talya getting ready to show the mark to Jak heard Daxter's smart-ass comment. Hearing what Daxter said Talya strayed her hands from the strings of her over shirt where she make a move knowing that Daxter was going to get a free peep of what the precursors had given her. Jak a little disappointed wondered why she wasn't going to show her marking. Having heard that Daxter's big mouth ruined it for him Jak smacked his friend up side the head.

_Still wanting to see Jak said, "Ah come on Talya why aren't you going to show it me."_

_Pointing to Daxter, Talya replied, "Because orange lighting here is being a pervert when it comes to my chest."_

_Looking down Daxter said, "What I was just giving her a compliment about her chest. It's no big deal."_

_Pleading Jak said, "What do I have to do for you to show me that marking."_

_Having Jak right where she wanted him Talya responded, "Make Daxter turn his gaze okay and maybe I'll show it to you."_

_Pointing to some bushes Jak said, "Dax, go and stay in those bushes for a while and no peeping."_

_Pissed Daxter said, "Fine Jak I'll go."_

Waiting until Daxter was out of sight Talya sat down on the rock until Jak gave the okay to reveal the marking on her chest. Seeing the coast was clear Jak headed back to where Talya was.

_Giving the okay Jak said, "All clear Dax is no where in sight of you."_

_Undoing the strings Talya said, "Okay here it is don't be too alarmed."_

Talya removed her upper shirt and set it on the rock where after that she undid the stings of her t-strap that covered the upper part of her chest. Slowly and carefully Talya undid the first three laces just a little above her chest enough to show the marking and where she wasn't too exposed. After Talya had done that she put her hands on her chest to keep it the mark from being seen.

_Removing her hands from her chest Jak said, "Talya don't be afraid of showing me. I won't hurt you."_

_Looking down at the ground Talya replied, "Its not that I'm afraid of showing you it's just that I'm really nervous for reasons that I can't explain. You know when you have feelings for someone. Jak I've been wanting to tell you this for the last two years and that is."_

_Pulling her chin to his face Jak said, "What you want to tell me. Please I want to know."_

Talya getting ready to say what she wanted to tell Jak was put to a halt when Daxter came out of the bushes and ruined the whole perfect moment.

_Daxter said, "Not meaning to ruin the moment, but we need to get the hell out of here. I don't want to end up as some metal head's dessert."_

_Fixing her shirt Talya agreed, "Daxter's right we need to head to the Bazaar and meet this old soothsayer."_

_To her ear Jak whispered, "Maybe we can see about our talk later okay."_

_Blushing Talya replied, "Yeah we'll talk later."_

Talya, Jak and Daxter left the pumping station and headed to the next area of Heaven City. Jak stole another vehicle as they drove to the yellow checkpoint that allowed them access to the Bazaar. The Bazaar was a bustling part of the city all of the different small stands that had anything from food to clothes to even weapons if one knew how to ask for them and it was crawling with K.G soldiers holding their posts looking for anything suspicious. When they arrived Jak, Talya and Daxter abandoned their ride and walked the rest of the way through the Bazaar until they reached what looked like a large tent set up. While they were walking to it Talya stopped dead in her tracks as the sight of the tent. Jak seen that Talya had stopped for some reason decided to ask what was wrong.

_Concerned Jak asked, "Why you stop all of sudden Talya?"_

_Still in her tracks Talya replied, "This was the place I saw in my dream."_

_Grabbing her hand Jak said, "Really why don't we go in and see if who owns this place sparks a some sort of memory."_

_Tighten her grip Talya replied, "Okay Lets go inside."_

Entering the tent Jak, Talya and Daxter were stunned at what they had run into from all sorts of odds and ends to even something dead hanging on the entrance. Daxter being the type not to keep his sticky fingers off started poking at the bird like creature thinking it was dead.

_Still poking Daxter said, "Hey check out all of the neat dead stuff."_

_Getting caught off guard Daxter nearly lost his finger as the bird like creature spoke, "Touch the feathers again my rat friend, and you'll arrkkk counting with your toes."_

The bird like monkey flew off his perch doing some sort of flip as he landed on a old woman's hat to introduce himself to their guests.

_Landing on the hat the monkey bird said, "Please allow me to introduce myself I'm called Pecker."_

_Trying not to laugh Talya said, "Your name is Pecker what kind of name is that."_

_Waving his wings Pecker replied, "Yes... Yes I know my mom was.....very disturbed. I'm known as Onin's interrupter. What ever she says I translate."_

_Onin waving her hands as Pecker said, "Onin welcomes you here and greetings to you three. She says its good to see you again Jak and to Talya it's good to know that you're still in good spirits making good use of the voice that has been given to you."_

_Crossing his arms Jak replied, "Wait, Talya and I have never met you until now."_

_Continuing to translate Pecker spoke, "Before or after it's still all the same to me."_

_Daxter trying said, "Wait let me give it a go. She wants something to eat. No she wants a wishbone. For many years she wants a juice pop..."_

_Flying over and perching on Talya's shoulder, Pecker said, "Close, but no cigar. Onin says you two have come to seek the answers of your pasts and arrkkk about the Tomb of Mar."_

_Shaking his head Jak replied, "So what's there to know about it."_

_Pecker said, "She's going on about the mystic energies and about to seek what lost one has to be in one with ones inner voice aaarrrrlkkk all this magic crap. Let me simplify it up for the three of you. Because you're ruining my naptime_ _Onin says you three needs to seek and find three mystic artifacts not five, not two, three is the magic number. Go to the Precursor Mountain temple to find them. There is a warp gate at the northwestern side of the city wall to take you there. Bring them here when you have gotten them okay. I bid you farewell and to Talya, we'll hope that we see you soon and good luck."_

Waving them off Jak, Talya and Daxter left the tent in Bazaar where they were headed to the Mountain area of Heaven City. Entering through the wall Jak, Talya and Daxter found the warp gate where they headed to find the artifacts. Jak and Talya noticed that the they were inside what looked like a large temple that had it's fair share of monsters. Taking out his weapon Jak began his onslaught of any and all that came with in their path. Seeing that it was dusk Jak felt that it was getting late so they had decided to find a place to camp for the night away from the metal heads. Looking around Talya seen the view of the area next to the cave in the area was the perfect place to camp except for the really large metal that had made it's home. Taking action Jak and Talya took on the monster with all they had from bullets to arrows it was to take it down. Rearing its body the monster tried to defend itself from the onslaught of ammo being shot at it. Talya dodging the monster left and right making sure that it didn't try to hit her. The beast ran towards Jak as he shot about four shots or so. Talya getting tired of the monster trying to kill them jumped onto its back where she took her hands and placing them on its skull gem and began draining its energy until it was down to a snail's pace. With that Jak took his blaster and finished it off with a final array of bullets. With the beast dead, that meant that its cave was open for new tenants meaning Jak, Talya and Daxter had their place for the night.

Entering the cave Jak, Talya and Daxter found that it was dark and stank from the stench of the metal head that had lived there before. Finding some fire wood Talya built a fire to warm up the cave. Daxter finding himself a place to sleep passed out immediately. Jak and Talya were alone with out any disturbances. Talya finding some moss in the cave made a blanket out of it for her to use. Jak seen the view of the mountainside remembered the time that they were looking for the artifacts back in Sand Over. Talya removed her over shirt to be a little more comfortable instead of being so uptight. Jak seen that she had gotten more comfy scooted over to her side where he pulled her on to his lap for something drove him to do it. Talya caught off guard fell into his arms like a klutz.

_In his arms and blushing Talya said, "Oops I'm sorry for falling on you."_

_Looking into her eyes Jak replied, "It's fine I sort of pulled you into my arms on purpose."_

_Still in his grip Talya said, "You did it intentionally why would you Jak."_

_Tightening it Jak said, "Because I wanted to be close to you that's all."_

_Repositioning herself Talya answered, "I'm glad because I've wanted to be close to you since we got out of the that shitty prison. Sometimes at night I would dream of us like this."_

_Pulling her under him Jak in a low tone said, "Really... because here and now isn't a dream."_

With that said Jak pulled off his tunic as he kissed Talya under his grip as the dusk turned to twilight. Talya felt a little at ease in such a long time since all that she had been through. Feeling Jak's bare chest against her was heaven to her. Wrapping the blanket Jak placed kisses on her soft neck while she kissed him as well. After a long while of kissing sleep took its course as they both passed out in each other's arms for all was quiet at the stillness of the night. For tomorrow would be a day full of missions and gathering artifacts for the old woman in the Bazaar. Talya's dreams for once were peaceful instead of filled with nightmares, but still the world that they were in was of monsters and war.

To be continued...

(A.N. Thanks for reading all. It was a good chapter to write I'm glad that inspiration hit me when it did. Next chapter will be full of action and romance as they continue to seek out the artifacts and being money collectors for the fat man. Until chapter six see ya later)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Search for artifacts and more missions from the fat man.. **

_(A.N. Thanks Desteny star for reading and the positive feedback. This latest installment is full action, romance and even a quick race to the stadium for Krew. So hang on for it. Thanks Hinasakii for the advice on one of the scenes you're really cool.)_

Morning came early for Talya with the view of the mountain at dawn was such a majestic sight to behold sort of like the view from her room at Jak's hut back at Sand Over Village with the ocean in full view. Which sparked something in Talya where she left the cave and climbing up the side of cliff and headed toward the waterfall at the top of it. Pulling out her crossbow Talya scouted the area making sure that there were no metal heads in her vicinity. Having seen no signs of monsters Talya walked over to the large pool of water that was at the bottom of water fall. Removing her boots and clothes Talya stepped into the water where her legs transformed into her tail. Scratching her head Talya thought, _'Hum this is odd. I thought my sea nymph form could only be activated only when exposed to salt water, but however this water is fresh.'_Running her fingers through the water Talya picked some in her hand and tasted it. It tasted as pure as if it were from Sand Overs fresh water pool supply. Getting more relaxed Talya dove into the shallow water immersing her whole body tail and all. Talya loved the feel of water against her scales that she started to sing with her beautiful voice to make her forget the bitterness of this world's troubles.

Back at their cave Jak woke to find that Talya was again missing and being concerned went to find her, putting his tunic and gear on, Jak went to on the search to find his lost companion. Jak took out his gun just in case he encountered any unwelcome guests. Jak headed towards the cliff side where he heard the sounds of singing. Jak climbed the cliff where he spotted a figure in the water swimming. Jak with caution headed to the waterfall so as not to startle who was in the water. Seeing that the figure was about to surface Jak found a large rock and hid behind it. At that same moment Talya emerged form the water wet hair and all, swam up to the rock in water, doing a dolphin style flip landed on the rock with a 'light thud'. On the rock, Talya flipped her wet hair side to side as a light breeze hit it. Jak's eyes widen at such a sight that was before him unknown that a metal head was about to take his girl by surprise,

_Taking out his scatter gun Jak shouted, "Get down Talya."_

_Looking at it's reflection in the water Talya shuttered, "Jak shoot it as soon as I move."_

_Firing the bullet Jak continued, "Bull's eye. I hit it right between the eyes."_

_Swimming by the edge of the water and pulling her self out, Talya panted, "Phew that was a close one. Right Jak."_

Seeing that Talya lying on the land fully exposed tail and all, Jak froze in his tracks at the sight of what he was seeing. Talya, still in her sea form, was like a fish out of water while she was drying her hair. Daxter, having finally caught up with his friends, was the first to notice Talya's perfect glory by doing a wolf whistle by saying, _"Whoo woo oh baby nice body you got there."_Having seen Daxter in the wide open Talya tried to cover up only to find that she was too late. Jak had seen her sea form and of course the flesh that went with it. Before she was to be able notice, Jak quickly turned his back to her as if he hadn't seen anything to drastic.

_Blushing a deep red Talya spoke, "Daxter you little dip shit. I've told you several times to never to spy on me, you little orange perverted ottsel."_

_Acting like he hadn't seen her exposed, Jak growled, "Damn it Dax, you shouldn't be spying on my girlfriend when she's swimming."_

_Daxter answered, "I was kidding about what I said, Sorry Talya."_

_Getting dressed Talya forgave, "I forgive you Daxter."_

_Standing guard Jak uttered, "Talya when you are fully dressed we need to get moving okay."_

_Touching his shoulder Talya responded, "Alright then Jak, let's head to the first artifact. I think its up this side and up in that tower I spotted from the cliff side."_

Now that Talya was fully dressed Jak and her headed to up the side of the mountainside by their cave where they spotted another area that lead up to the first of the artifacts that they were looking for. Pulling out his blaster Jak shot the metal head that was in the way. Afterward Jak and Talya walked over the ground to the other side when they felt a small trimmer where the ground below them crumbled leaving them to have to jump their ways on the platforms that were left over. Seeing that they were over a large bottomless pit Jak jumped his way over to the second platform while Talya took out a bow staff and with a large leap jumped over to join Jak. The way to the second and third were a little more tough, but with Jak's help Talya made it fine. Heading to the cliff Talya lost her footing and nearly fell.

_In a rush grabbing her hand Jak protested, "You need to be more careful okay."_

_Blushing Talya apologized, "Uh huh sorry Jak..."_

Jak helped Talya onto the cliff where there was yet another one Jak shot it and making sure that Talya didn't fall Jak picked her up in his grip leaped onto the platform where they headed towards the last area of the artifact's location. Jak and Talya had their hands full of little metal heads and other ones as well. Jak using his gun would shot them back while Talya drained them of their powers. Seeing one last metal head Talya walked up to as it shielded itself from the bullets being shot at it. Talya leaped over it from behind she touched turning it into dust. With them all dead Jak and Talya headed up the to the tower where it was surrounded by water.

_Kneeling down to the water Jak said, "Shouldn't you be careful of water since you transformed in fresh water."_

_Walking across the water Talya replied, "It only affects me when I chose it to. That must be from the effects of the Dark Eco. Anyway look over there Jak at that really large light." _

_Seeing it Jak answered, "I see it too. Maybe that's where it is."_

While Jak was talking Talya in a trance like stated headed to the light where the platform underneath her began spinning slowly as something was shinning on her. Jak entered the tower seeing that Talya was there as he looked up to see what looked like a really large lens type of thing shinning.

_Looking up and standing in the light Daxter barked, "Damn that's one big peeper. Don't you think Jak."_

_Out her trance Talya wondered, "How did I get here and what's that smell?"_

_Still standing Daxter ranted, "What smell? ....huh what's cooking... it smells like... toasted ottsel... Ohhhh. Ouch my ass' on fire... put it out... put it out... hot ...hot....hot..."_

_Catching Daxter by his tail, Talya huffed, "Here Daxter hold still for a second and I'll put you out."_

Talya took Daxter to the water outside where she put out his tail and took her power and healed him. While Jak acquired the first artifact in his hands. Daxter sitting in her lap was relieved to have his tail saved from being crispy literally.

_Still in her grip Daxter said, "Toots you saved my bacon from being cooked literally."_

_Petting him Talya giggled, "You're welcome fuzz face."_

With the first of the artifacts found Jak and Talya headed back to the main part of the mountain temple. The metal heads in the area didn't have a snowball's chance in hell as Jak shot all of them with his scatter gun. Seeing that there were more headed their way Talya jumped out in front where she shot her energy arrows at them with such perfect aim. Seeing to that there was three large sized platforms in the area of the temple Jak and Talya headed in that direction only to have another run in with yet another large metal head that was rearing up and charging like a mad Yakkow on a bad day. Jak began shooting to keep it distracted until Talya had figured out what to do about it. With her bow staff Talya leaped into the air where she landed on its back and with her power drained the life force out of its yellow gem while Jak shot non stop at it until the creature was longer moving. The creature dead dropped to the ground Talya got off its back and took the gem as a prize for killing it. Getting on with their search Jak and Talya found them selves at a yet another set of cliff side platforms to climb up of. They climbed up with ease to the next area that was large mountain cliff with tons of falling rocks tumbling down. Talya looking at the climb up was trying to find a way to be able to dodge the boulders noticed that the ledges had a free and clear pass where they could stay until the rock passed, but it had to be timed just right. Jak took Talya by her hand and headed towards the mountain side. Heading up the first of many ledges Jak and Talya had no problems in climbing the many small cliffs that stood between them and the top of the mountain. About half way up Daxter was feeling a little worn out to keep him from having to ride Jak's shoulder armor. Talya took Daxter and placed him into her sachet where he snuggled up and fell asleep with the warmth of her back to keep him happy.

When Jak and Talya reached the top of the cliff side the temple was in full view of yet another situation more platforms over another bottomless pit. Having no problems Jak and Talya headed to the temple where the next artifact awaited them. Seeing a large statue Talya looked where she spotted the artifact Daxter feeling rested got out of her sachet and headed to the statue where he walked up to it ans seeing a star shaped object at the bottom of it.

_Walking to the statue Daxter muttered, "That must be the thing we are looking for."_

_Seeing that the structure wasn't sound Talya replied, "Daxter, be careful that thing doesn't stable." _

_Taking the artifact, Daxter sneered, "It's like taking grass from a sleeping hip hog."_

_Backing away from the area, Talya mentioned, "Uh Jak is it me or did that statue just stop moving."_

_Taking Talya by her shoulder to get her clear, Jak added, "I noticed it that too. Daxter tends to leap before he looks."_

_Eyes widen as the statue came crashing down, Talya spoke, "I see no wonder Daxter is always getting in over his head."_

Taking the artifact over to Jak and Talya Daxter walked over to them unknown that the statue crashed down behind him. Jak and Talya just looked at the little orange smart ass as they just still silent as Daxter spoke, _"No will ever find out we was here aye you two." _Jak getting ready to say something couldn't find the words to describe his little friends stupidity while yet a large piece of the statue rolled by him and Talya. Seeing the platform Jak and Talya headed off to find the last of the artifacts for the Tomb of Mar. When they arrived at the temple entrance Jak and Talya headed to the last part of the mountain where they taken by surprise by about ten little metal heads that had been waiting for them. Jak took action by shooting them like fish in a barrel.

The way through the valley was a breeze as they headed to the last part of the temple which had a large deposit of Dark Eco in the area where the last artifact was at. Crossing the bridge was the easy part, but Talya being near the Dark Eco was making her not feel very well. Jak walking next to her noticed that Talya was little slower.

_Taking her hand Jak insisted, "Here Talya get on my back and I'll carry you the rest of the way to the other side okay."_

_Getting on his back Talya thanked, "Thanks Jak for the assist. I'll be okay after a little rest."_

Jak and Talya headed down to the area of Dark Eco where there was a large pool of the stuff with the only way to get across was to move a make a bridge out of the blocks flowing on the surface. Jak walked over to the blocks where he began making them into a bridge which was a piece of cake. With the bridge completed Jak walked over help Talya off the ground. Talya rested walked over the Eco lake and headed up the small hills and the platform that had yet one last big sized metal head beast on guard to be in the way of their goal. Jak and Talya took on the monster as it reared its ugly head to began its attack. Talya feeling the Dark Eco flare in her veins felt her blood boil as her dark form took over ready to fight. The monster charged at her, but Talya dodged it and jumped onto its back sinking her claws into it armored back while Jak shot at it with array of bullets on it. The metal head having been shot several times fell down dead from the onslaught of Jak and Talya's handy work. Talya calmed down afterwards where she joined Jak on the platform to head away from the Dark Eco. Seeing a large gate Talya touched it as it opened perfectly with out any trouble. With the monster dead Jak and Talya headed to the final area of the temple where the last artifact was located.

Jak, Talya and Daxter entered the temple where there stood a large statue similar to the one back in Sand Over village. Daxter walked to the statue where he spotted a large crystal like artifact on its pedestal. Climbing to the top of the statue Daxter walked to the artifact to try and pray it from it only to get a shock from it.

Feeling the vibebrations Daxter said, "TTThis thing has a lot of movement in it."

Throwing it down to Talya, she grabbed it, where she was surrounded by a sudden blue light and was in a trance like state. Jak trying to wake her couldn't for something was happening. In her mind Talya was surrounded by the same statues that were in her dreams. Out of nowhere a voice spoke, _"Child of the creators, you have taken the first steps in revealing the sacred tomb of Mar. When the tombs location is revealed that is when you'll have to under go the second of the trials of Mar. If you pass the trial then a new door will open for it will prove on how you have been protecting the Mar. Until that time comes we shall meet again...also head to the oracle where you and he can be granted another dark power." _When the voice faded Talya got out her trance state from Jak shaking her shoulders.

_Shaking her Jak mumbled, "Talya wake up are you okay."_

_Feeling his hands around her, Talya retorted, "Jak I'm fine. I just blanked out for a second. It was the voice telling me that something will happen soon. You don't need to worry so much okay,"_

_Helping her to the platform Jak told, "I'm just concerned about you because... I'm in... lo...__"_

_Bring the artifact Daxter said, "Not meaning to interrupt you two, but we need to head to Onin's place and get her these artifacts ASAP."_

_Looking at Daxter, Jak spoke, "Right then Dax lets head there to give them to her."_

_Scratching her head Talya answered, "Jak, what were you about to say to me before Daxter interrupted us."_

_Walking be her Jak replied, "No it was nothing important we'll talk later okay."_

_Holding his hand Talya said, "Okay Jak I'll leave it at that."_

Now that the mission was done with Jak, Talya, and Daxter headed to the warp gate where they beamed back to the entered the city walls to go to Onin to give her the things that they had found in the mountain temple. Though Jak's communicator Pecker's voice blared tell them to bring the artifacts to Onin as soon as they could. Entering the wall Talya heard the voice of the oracle calling her, Jak sensing the same thing grabbed the nearest zoom-er where they headed to the water slums area of the city. When they arrived at the temple Talya took out the gems that she had gotten from the metal heads she killed and placed them on the alter in front of the statue.

_Placing the gems before it Talya proclaimed, "Great oracle I give these gems as a offering please allow us to learn to control the new powers we are to receive."_

_The oracle spoke, "For those who have fear for you both. You two have fought a tough battle that even the metal head leader is starting to worry. So in exchange of you continued bravery and loyalties you both shall be given a new power."_

A beam of energy shot out of the oracle where it encircled both Jak and Talya turning them to their dark forms. Dark Jak had been given the ability to kill any enemies using dark energy that would shoot out in all directions. Dark Jak tested his powers by shooting the beams of power all over the room. Afterwards Jak turned back where he witnessed another transformation of Talya. In her dark form Talya's transformation had a new addition to it where her finger nails turned to claws and her arm band turned into a sword like weapon as well she had a pointed tail growing from the back of her. walking towards Talya wrapped her tail around him where she pulled her to him and with lust in her eyes Talya kissed him with passion. Jak placed his arms around her as a way of calming her fury down. Transforming back Talya found herself so close to Jak that she blushed a deep red color.

_Pulling away Talya muttered, "Uh...Jak did I do something strange again?"_

_Still holding her Jak clarified, "Yeah, you kissed me with more feeling."_

_Blushing Talya apologized, "Oh sorry I guess when I'm in my dark form I can be a little overwhelming huh."_

_Looking at her Jak rambled, "Sometimes...uh hum... we need to get to Onin and give her those artifacts."_

When they left the temple, Jak and Talya grabbed a zoom-er and headed back to the Bazaar area of the city they entered the old woman's tent, and placed the artifacts on to the rug in front of her. Before Talya and Jak could leave Onin grabbed Talya's hand to read her fortune.

_On the top of Onin's hat, Pecker translated, "Onin says, wait before you two leave we need to see about reading your palm Talya. please let Onin see your hand."_

_Giving Onin her palm Talya said, "Here tell me what will happen in the future. What ever you have to tell me I trust in your judgement."_

_Looking at Talya's palm Onin began signing while Pecker spoke, "It says here that you are in for rough times and that your feelings for Jak have intensified since the last time you had your palm read. Arrrk Listen to the words of Onin, she knows what she is talking about."_

_Taking her palm back Talya asked, "So these rough times that Onin is talking about do they have to do with the nightmares I've been having."_

_Pecker continued on, "According to Onin it could be or not only time will tell."_

_Sighing Talya carried on, "I see so that means that I have to keep my guard up huh, what did my palm say about my love life."_

_Flying over to his perch Pecker confided."You must understand your feelings towards Jak are turning from friendship to what appears to be love."_

_Looking over towards Jak, Talya hinted, "Are you inquiring that my feelings for Jak have turned into love."_

_Nodding Pecker uttered,"Indeed they have young one, you must be cautious at what will going on the events that are yet to unfold. If you don't control your dark side the consequences could end in disaster."_

Before Pecker could say anymore about their fates, Jak's communicator began beeping through the speaker Krew's voice crackled through letting them know, that he had another mission planned for them. Talya getting up, headed to the exit to join, Jak and Daxter to head to the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon. Looking at Jak, Talya thought, _'If what Pecker says is true about my feelings towards Jak. Could it be possible that Jak in return feel the same for me. I'll have to ask him about it later.' _Walking beside Talya, Jak reaching his hand grabbed hers holding it tightly. Talya let go headed to their zoom-er, while Jak got on the front, and helped her onto it. Jak started the motor, revved the engine, and sped off to the Saloon to see what Krew needed.

Arriving at the Saloon, Jak, Talya and Daxter went to bar keep, where Krew floated over to greet them in his usual way. Walking inside the bar, Jak and Talya found themselves face to face with Krew's ugly face.

_Floating over, Krew grunted, "I have a little favor to ask of you three, that is if you're interested."_

_Getting a little ticked, Talya answered, "What's the favor Krew?"_

_Waving his fan around, Krew responded, "As you know racing is one of the most dangerous sports in Heaven City. Errol is the cites grand champion of the sport when it comes to the track he's crazy and dangerous that is where you two come in. One of my associates is in need of a driver to be on their team."_

_Waving the stink from her face, Talya spoke, "So what your saying is that you client wants a racer fast enough to handle his or her self on the track."_

_Throwing a pass at Jak, Krew groaned, "Exactly my dear, so since you showed up when you did. I figured this would be the perfect mission for Jak and you to handle."_

Looking at the contract Daxter read the details of what was in the contact that said that any and all profits were collected by Krew. Taking the pass, Jak, Talya, and Daxter left the saloon finding the Zoom-er outside. Jak, Talya and Daxter got it, setting her watch to three minutes.

_Showing her watch, Talya warned, "Jak we have three minutes to head to the stadium. I found that there is a bomb on this thing set to blow up. If we don't make it there then we'll be turned to burnt critters, but I have faith that you'll get us there. So before we take off let me give you something for luck."_

Feeling nervous Jak blushed, while Talya kissed Jak passionately, feeling the heat from her kiss, Jak cranked over the engine, thus burning out of the area with a fit of speed. At full throttle, a zoom-er was indeed a fast type of vehicle. Revving the engine Jak went over each and every turn not hitting anyone. Talya tighten her grip on his waist, when he pressed on the gas, making them go even faster. Seeing her watch it showed that was one and half minutes left on the clock.

_Through the loud roar of the engine, Talya yelled, "Jak we have less than a minute and half til boom, we need to step on it."_

_Adding more speed, Jak shouted, "Don't worry we get there at this point we are over the grassy areas, if we take the water ways it should give us a little extra time. So have faith and leave the driving to me."_

_Grabbing on to his tunic, Talya added, "When we get to the stadium we'll need to see that client about the job as racers."_

_Nodding Jak answered, "I'll handle the major details you just watch my back."_

_Pulling the hair from her face, Talya finished, "Fine, just don't get to cocky concerning the gender of the client. We need to focus on what's important."_

Jak looked forward and nodded agreeing to what Talya said. At this point they had entered the waterway areas, which in turn made the zoom-er go even faster with a boost of speed. The water of the main part of the city was so polluted and dirty. Talya kept her feet on the vehicle, not trying to get any on her, in case of her transformation into her sea nymph's form. From the back Talya spotted the stadium, in a rush Talya jumped off it and landed perfectly on her feet in a feat of showing off her improved abilities. Daxter seeing that the timer was about to blow, Jak took his little buddy, leaped from the zoom-er, where crashed into a near by wall and blowing up into pieces. Landing on his feet Jak wiggled his eyes at Talya, being at total show off to his girl. In a very sexy sway Talya entered the stadium while Jak and Daxter followed behind, watching every movement of her perfectly toned ass all the way in.

When they entered the stadium, Talya found the enterance that lead to the garage part, where they heard the sounds of someone welding something. Jak and Talya walked into the garage seeing if anyone was there.

_Hearing someone working, Talya spoke, "Maybe who hired us is behind that curtain."_

_Stepping lightly Jak asked, "Ah hello is anyone here, Krew said something about need a couple of racing drivers?"_

_From the curtain, a girlish voice murmured, "I'm busy right now you three must Krew's new gophers, by the sounds of your company there must be a girl with you. Could you and your friend return later?"_

_Not liking the tone the female machanic used, Talya blurted out, "Look girly, I know you're busy working on some major project or whatever it is that you have behind that rag hanging there. My Friend and I raced our asses off on a ticking time bomb just to prove that how fast we could get here."_

_Still behind her curtain, the voice bossed, "Sure you three are fast, but as of now I'm not in need of any new drivers at this point in time. Don't you three have something else to like collect money or something."_

_Acting macho, Jak wondered, "Is there anything I can do to help out."_

_Not wanting to be bothered, the girl muddled, "No... No... I just need to get back to work."_

_Feeling rejected, Jak answered, "Okay babe no need for being snug."_

_The girl continued, "Look if you and your friends have the moxie to race in this hellish town. Go test out my prototype jet boards to see if there's any bugs that need to be worked out."_

Hearing the words 'Jet Board', Jak looked at Talya and Daxter, knowing all to well what they were thinking. The girl voice finished, _"There's a track in the stadium that allows you to practice and if you beat course score. I'll consider you three as a part of my team."_Through the curtain, the shadowy female was sitting on the work bench in a very provocative way, eyes widen, and his widely opened, Jak couldn't take his eyes off the female figure. Daxter couldn't believe that Jak was ogling another girl right in front of Talya's face. Seeing Jak's attitude towards the girl behind the curtain, Talya's mood changed from sweet to sour for she didn't like the fact that Jak was flirting with another girl. Similar to the events at the pumping station with Ashlin. Feeling a little envious Talya walked over to him to snap him out of it.

_Waving her hand, Talya sighed, "Hello Jak, anyone home. Hey are you listening to me?"_

Not liking being ignored Talya tapped Jak on his face, getting him back to reality. Talya gave Jak an icy stare as she stormed off to the jet board track. Seeing that Talya was upset, Jak concerned for her, followed, not knowing the reason for her sudden mood change. Knowing the whole story Daxter sighed loudly watching the two of them, having to deal with their first lovers spat. Jak walked over, grabbing the other one, and went to join Talya on the course. Entering the track area Talya grabbed one of the jet boards, where she began practicing on her moves on it still ignoring Jak. Jak was totally clueless at what he had done wrong.. On her board Talya was busy doing tricks, trying to blow off some steam trying not to let what happened get to her. From flips to grinding Talya was very good at the jet board. From the top of the large dip in the center of the track Talya slid down it, building enough speed, to try a stunt that required the right amount of speed to pull off. Jak on the other hand, was on his side of track, grinding along the really pipe that was near the wall. Having gotten enough momentum, Talya in mid air did a three-sixty in mid flight. Daxter was impressed at the trick that was done. Talya in the air waved to the little guy, not paying attention, lost control, and began falling face first to the ground below. From the side Jak, spotted her and in a rush got on his board to go and save her. As Talya was falling to the ground, she fainted from the velocity that she was going. Just before she was about to hit the hard cement pavement. Jak sped over right under her, catching her just in the nick of time.

When Talya opened her eyes, she was in Jak arms, as he was on his board, floating in place. Talya got out Jak's arms, took her board, and went to sit down to recover from her near death blow. Jak floated over to the wrack, getting off the board, placed it on the stand and went over to join Talya on the bench.

_Sitting on the bench by her, Jak questioned, "Talya, why are you upset with me?"_

_Looking away Talya grumbled, "If you must know Jak you were flirting with another girl and I didn't like it."_

_Stunned Jak spoke, "I didn't see it was upsetting you."_

_Tearing up Talya cried, "You didn't know it was, I mean it's not like we're dating or anything. I just felt a little jealous that you haven't been paying much attention to me lately with all these damn missions we've been on."_

_Pulling her close, Jak reassured, "hey now it's gonna be alright when we get done here. How about we go to the Hip hog Heaven Saloon and get something to drink. Does that sound okay."_

_Wiping her tears, and feeling better, Talya implied, "The sounds fun Jak, I look forward to it."_

_Noticing the time, Daxter nagged, "Uh now that you two have made up. Don't you think its time that we check in with that chic about that job."_

_Checking her watch Talya babbled, "Oh right, lets get going guys. We need to hurry up if we want to be able to get to Krew's place."_

Running out of the course Talya headed to the garage, Jak and Daxter headed inside to talk with the chic about the jobs. While Talya waited outside, having taken care of their business at the stadium. Jak Talya and Daxter took another zoom-er, at top speed, headed back to Krew to see about any more jobs.

When the trio arrived, Daxter noticed a new face at the barkeep, the newbie was a long legged, blonde bombshell, with her curves in all the right places, and a flakey yet nice personallity. Daxter jumped on to the bar, where he put his so-called charm to the test.

_To the blond, Daxter flirted, "Hey baby, you new in this part of town. what you have to drink that's on fire. Hey I have seen you before. You were with the under...."_

_Putting her hand to his mouth She whispered, "I'm Tess, please to meet you. I was sent to spy on Krew to see about acquiring his secrets."_

_Seeing Daxter looking at the chic's chest, Talya scolded, "Daxter you little pervert, stop looking at Tess' chest. It's not very polite."_

_Jumping on to the bar Daxter chattered, "Let me help you with your undercover work. My you sure have lots of different kinds of refreshments down here. MMmmmm tasty...Gulp Gulp."_

_Rolling his eyes Jak sighed, "Damn Daxter, can't you ever stop messing around."_

Behind the bar keep, Daxter rummaged through the many different bottles drinking from some of them until he was practically shit faced. Talya, Jak and Tess looked at each other with a shameful looks at Daxter's behavior. Talya shook her head as well as Daxter stumbled on the floor of the bar keep trying to keep his balance.

_Trying not to snicker, Talya joked, "Looks like Daxter has found his happy place."_

_Floating over to Jak, Krew miffed, "Jak I have a mission for you, your girlfriend and that talking wind bag of a rat. I need you pick up a few collections for me."_

_Getting up on bar, Daxter slurred, "Hey fat ass, how's crime...."_

_Pointing his finger Krew wondered, "What's your rats problem?"_

_Not being able to resist the comic scene, Talya laughed, "Daxter, has made a new friend... and his name is Booze."_

_Standing on the bar Daxter mouthed, "What are you talking about...I'm just peachy... I'm so drunk...."_

_Picking Daxter off the bar, Talya spoke, "What is the mission Krew?"_

_Taking her face in hand Krew continued, "there are about about fourteen money bags in the red zone area."_

_Trashed Daxter blared, "You know tub o lard, this place could be a really rock-in place, it needs more music...more dancing...more fun....Jak and Talya understand what I mean..."_

_Floating over, Krew added, "I need you all to collect them before they vanish. Take out any guards that stand in your way. If you don't get them then don't bother coming back."_

_Waving the stench from her face, Talya professed, "You won't have to worry fatso, we'll collect your money faster than those KG pigs can blink."_

_Liking the tone Krew appealed, "Good that's exactly what I want to hear."_

Daxter hopped onto his friend trying to kiss him in his drunken state, Jak pushing his friend out of his face was about to knock him out, until Talya took Daxter in her arms and placed him into her sachet to sleep off the drunk buzz he was on. Jak and Talya headed out the saloon to complete the mission that the fat ass crime boss wanted done. Finding the zoom-er Jak and Talya hopped on, he turned over the engine and began scanning the area for the first money bag. from the zoom-er Talya spotted the first one by the bridge of the port. Taking her bow staff Talya grabbed the money and placed in her bag by Daxter. From the rear Jak spotted the KG's closing in, as he put the petal to the metal to head to the next set of money bags.

Jak drove the zoom-er into the next area of the city, one by one Talya swooped down and grabbed each one until thirteen were collected. The heat was dead to rights on Jak and Talya's asses, the guards shooting bullets left and right. Jak with his perfect driving skills dodged any and all bullets that came in their path. Talya pulled out her cross bow, and shot the K.G's that came near their zoom-er.

_Aiming his gun, the K.G yelled, "Halt right there out laws."_

_Flipping the bird Talya bragged, "Why you try and make us you fifty pig."_

_Not liking her tone he commanded, "Why you fifty beast."_

On the back of Jak's zoom-er Talya stood up, shot a beam of energy right at him, knocking him out cold. The others on foot stopped their pursuit leaving it to the hell cats instead. The Hell cats came in range of the zoom-er to get a good shot, only to fail by crashing into a nearby beam in the red zone's support tower.

_Still driving Jak ordered, "Hey Talya there's the last money bag hurry up and grab it so we can lose these suckers."_

_Getting ready to reach for the last one, Talya affirmed, "Alright Jak, you drive and I'll grab it. On my count one... two... three... now."_

With the count of three Jak at full throttle drove to the last money bag, while with legs wrapped on the zoomer, Talya reached out and in a swift motion grabbed the bag and placed it in her sachet.

Now that the money was collected all that Jak and Talya had to do was shake off the heat and get back to the Hip Hog Saloon to collect thier reward for doing the mission.

When Jak and Talya arrived at the saloon, Daxter wiggled his way out her bag and struggle up on to the bar keep. Holding his head in pain Daxter was suffering from the worse head aches a little ottsel could experience. As a result of his drinking earlier, Tess acting like a over protective mother pulled him into her arms.

_Cradling him, Tess grieved, "Ah poor you poor thing. Did you have a little to much excitment today. Maybe I should help make you feel better."_

_Shaking her head Talya chuckled, "Looks like Daxter here had a little to much to drink."_

_Putting the money on the bar Jak joked, "You could say that o Dax is having something called 'hang over'. This will teach him not to over do it."_

_Struggling not to laugh Talya snickered, "Good one Jak, Daxter spent to much time on the Yakkow wagon and fell off."_

_Getting flustered, Daxter bellowed, "Could you lower the tone my head feels like it was sat on by Krew's really fat ass."_

_Floating over Krew demanded, "Did you bring the money?"_

_Pointing to the money Jak miffed, "Yeah it all here so where the goods."_

_Having Tess set something on the bar, Krew sneered, "It's on the table take it and get out. You're talking is interfearing with my beauty rest."_

_Holding his head Daxter insulted, "Fat ass there are not enough hours in the day to make you pretty."_

Getting ready to leave the bar Daxter hopped onto Jak's shoulder, as they headed for the door to head back to the underground for some much needed rest. Looking up at the sky it was now turning into night fall Talya grabbed Jak by his hand to find a zoomer to take them back to the hide out.

_Stretching her arms Talya yawned, "So since we're done with missions for a while. Jak how about we take a zoomer and head back to the hide for some rest and some much needed quality time alone."_

_Raising his eye brow, Jak implied, "What do you have in mind?"_

_Giving Jak a flirtatious look Talya remarked, "Oh nothing big, we go to hide out, sit down in and talk. What do you say."_

_Grabbing her hand Jak hinted,"Sounds fun lets go."_

Jak and Talya rushed off and found a two seated zoom-er Daxter worn out passed out around Talya's neck. Petting Daxter Talya thought, _'Poor little guy you have had a rough huh.' _Jak seen that Talya was a little stressed grabbed her hand, while they drove back to the hide out. The sounds of the zoom-er was soft and calming, where Talya passed out on Jak's shoulder. Jak sped up a little and in a rush they had arrived at the hide out. Jak shook Talya gently enough to wake her, she got out the zoom-er, placed Daxter in her bag and entered the hide outs main door. When they entered, Torm was so busy working that he didn't noitce them, looking up from his work, he nodded in greeting and went to work."

_Sitting on the desk, Talya breathed, "Yawn, Torn is there a place that we can crash at."_

_Looking up and pointing to the back Torn grumbled, "Your rooms in back its there if you want some shut eye. Oh could do me a favor and keep the noise levels down. I'm trying to get some work done."_

_Confused Jak wondered, "Noise levels what are you suggesting that Talya and I are going to be..."_

_Shifting through his papers Torn snapped, "No, I was just wanting some quiet so that I can finish my paper work that's all."_

_Shaking her head Talya added, "Jak, he just wants to be to work in peace. "_

_Dumbfounded Jak jested, "Oh okay, sorry dude. We see you later?"_

_Stopping them Torn finished, "Oh when you get time I may have a mission for you, but don't worry about it until later okay."_

_being dragged Jak babbled, "Okay then I'll see you then."_

Bushed from the missions Talya plopped onto to the bed with a sigh. Jak sitting beside felt the same way about it. Getting up Talya placed a sleeping Daxter in his ragged chair, came back and joined Jak on the bed. For some reasons not known Talya reached over to Jak and kissed him. Jak pulled her close to feel her warmth as well. Not wanting to rush Talya stopped herself, she removed her gear and got ready for bed. Disappointed Jak removed his as well and joined her letting the powers of sleep take him. With the sounds of the city dying down it was time for all to get some much earned sleep.

(A.N. Thanks for reading. next chapter will have our heroes and heroine headed to the Baron's palace searching for something that was taken from them. Hopefully they can get in and out with out the baron's knowing. so hang on for the next chapter until the chow. thanks Hinasakii for the help on the bar scene. it really helped me.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Sneak attack on the Baron and mission from Torn. **

_(A.N. Thanks Hinasakii for the help on this chapter…You gave me such good advice that this chapter is for you so enjoy. Also to CassieKat thank you for your positive feedback in reviewing. Just goes to show that there are those who like my work. Oh to let you all know Talya's next dark is revealed in this one... also Jak, Daxter and Talya pay the Baron a visit... hope you all read and have a good day.)_

It was early in the morning in Heaven City; Jak being the first to be up was woke up by the annoying sounds of Daxter sleeping in the chair at the other end of the room. Sitting up in his bed Jak could feel something latched onto his torso, pulling off the blanket, he saw the culprit. It was Talya in a very awkward position, for in the dead of night she had wrapped her arms around him. Being careful not to startle her Jak slowly, but surely removed her arms from him and with care placed them in a spot of the bed to where she could continue sleeping. When Jak was finally free of her long forelimbs, he breathed deeply, and covered her back up.

Seeing her lay there Jak sighed, blushed, a deep shade of crimson, reached out and touched her face. Talya's skin was warm to the touch; it was like no matter what had happened to her. It seemed that she was always trying to make the best of the situation. Feeling his hand on her face Talya stirred until she was fully awake. Before Talya got out of bed, she cuddled up into his strong embrace wanting to be closer to Jak. While in his grasp, Talya's eyes changed color and the dark Eco in her veins began to serge, as she looked at the exposed part of Jak's neck. Her eyes changed color as her dark side began to take over, putting her nose to his neck; she took in his strong scent, which sent her blood temp rising. Moving closer to his neck, Talya opened her mouth, wanting so much to sink her fangs into his exposed flesh, to leave her mark on him, and to satisfy the now rising levels of dark Eco flowing through her. Feeling the heat of her breathe on his neck Jak didn't move a muscle at all.

_Instead he pulled her closer, Jak murmured, "If you feel like you need to bite then I won't stop you."_

Hearing this Talya stopped herself before she had fully lost control of her dark side. For as Jak's dark side is triggered by aggression Talya's dark side is triggered by getting overly excited. Moving away Talya noticed how close she was to Jak, blushed deeply, and backed away. Seeing Jak sitting across from her without his tunic on would make a female give in to their thoughts of desire. Talya's feelings for Jak were very confusing, one minute she was feeling love and the next minute she feeling her libido levels goes up. It was like Talya was looking at Jak with such a lustful gaze like a wolf stalking its prey. Watching Jak's muscles move up and down as he breathed, turning from the scrawny boy from the country to this tall mature buff male would make any girl in his presence putty in his hands. Jak not wanting to be parted from her, pulled her back in his arms, and just was he was about to kiss her.

Daxter was sitting at the foot of the bed, giving them such a sly look, like he knew what they were about to do. It like he had perfect timing to disrupt the most intense moment in his best friends life.

_From his spot Daxter interrupted, "Oh don't mind me you two, just continue like I'm not here."_

_Having spotted the little orange ottsel, Jak scolded, "Damn it Daxter could your timing could have been any worse. I mean I was about to make my move and you ruined for me."_

_Getting up and picking Daxter up, Talya snickered, "It's okay Daxter, how about I open the door for you to go out. Jak and I will be out in a while okay."_

_Noticing the look Daxter hinted, "Okay toots I'll leave so you two can talk about what we're going today. I'll see you in a bit."_

Daxter got up from his spot, Talya getting up as well, walked over to the door and opened it for Daxter to go out. After letting him out, she went over, and sat back down on the bunk. Now that they were alone Jak figured on trying again in making his move. Only this time there would be no interruptions. Jak reached over to her, placed his hand on her shoulder to pull her close. Looking at the old clock Talya noticed the time and went to get things ready for the day. Feeling a little tension Jak figured he would ask Talya about going somewhere to spend some time with him,

_Helping her out of bed Jak murmured, "Hey since we don't have any major missions' today do you want to go the stadium and practice on the jet boards."_

_Taking his hand Talya joked, "Sure Jak, let's hope that the pretty girl behind the curtain doesn't distract you."_

_Blushing slightly Jak responded, "I won't be not as long as I have you as my company_."

_Putting on her boots Talya giggled, "Same here Jak, you are far the least boring one I've ever known. So how we get on our gear and get going before Torn makes us go on another mission."_

_Liking her tone Jak agreed, "Couldn't have said it better myself."_

Talya and Jak got on their gear and headed out the back room to go to the stadium. Daxter sitting on Torn's desk, seen them headed for the door, leaped onto Jak's shoulder as they left the hideout. Swiping a zoom-err; Jak, Talya and Daxter sped off to the stadium for some practice on the jet boards.

At the stadium they entered the training area, grabbed the jet boards and started practicing. On the top of the ramp Talya did a flip and a three-sixty perfectly. Jak being a show off took his board, did a triple spin flip combo, added a little extra speed to it and ground on the railing on the side of the ramp. Shaking her head Talya just smiled seeing that he was being such a show off in front of her. Jet board practice was turning to a little contest on whom, could the coolest stunts. Topping Jak's stunt, Talya on her board, went to the highest point of her ramp, where she balanced herself on the tip of it, doing a flip she landed on the board, and finished it off by doing a somersault thus landing on her feet.

_Flipping her board, Talya boasted, "Top that one Jak."_

_From the top of the same ramp Jak yelled, "Watch this babe."_

On the ramp Jak got on his board, balancing himself a certain way, he prepared himself for the boost stunt. Building up some speed, Jak raced down the ramp at top speed in a rush of it, he did a flip and landed on the grind rail on the opposite side of the ramp. Continuing his stunt he ground down the large circular rail and going through three flame hoops, finishing his move. Talya followed on the rail and getting off her board, she landed right on top of him, so that they were face to face to one another.

_Sitting on top, Talya bragged, "So does this little stunt make you the winner or me?"_

_In a swift movement where he was on her, Jak confessed, "I don't know, why don't you kiss me and find out."_

_Pulling him closer, Talya sassed, "Fine I will."_

Jak and Talya were getting ready to share a kiss together, that was when Daxter interrupted them thus ruining the perfect moment together. Hearing that there two guards in the area, Jak, Talya and Daxter hid behind the large ramp trying not making a sound.

_Putting his finger to his mouth Jak shushed, Shhhh... Not anyone make a sound got it."_

_Nodding to his words Talya whispered, "No problem Jak, but you better tell Daxter to keep still. Because he over there wondering around."_

_Walking around Daxter jested, "Whoa where did everyone go?"_

Marching in the practice area one of the guards said, "Man I can't believe that we are on duty this part of the city." The other one replied, "Speak for yourself pal, it's not our fault that the baron is getting paranoid all because of the weird sounds coming from this area." The first guard spoke, "Look all we have to do is make sure that those things aren't wreaking havoc. The Baron's having a secret meeting tonight and only Errol has been invited. So shut up....all clear let's get going." The second one finished, "Rodger all clear in sector seven..." When the guards left the practice area Jak, Talya and Daxter got out of their hiding spot to figure out the conversation that they had heard and what to make of it.

_Stretching her arms Talya stressed, "Phew that was a close one."_

_Sitting down Jak wondered, "So what was that about."_

_Jumping onto Jak's shoulder armor, Daxter stated, "Well buddy that was called the Baron's cronies are still looking for us that some thing's cooking at the Palace and it's not food."_

_Ruffling her hair Talya agreed, "Yes indeed something's up at the palace. So how's this for a good idea. How about we sneak in the palace and see what that asshole is up to."_

_Liking the idea Jak retorted, "Baby I like your idea so let's do it."_

_Seeing where this was going Daxter remarked, "One problem on the idea you two."_

_Looking at him Talya stated, "What's the problemo Dax." _

_Leaping onto the ground Daxter added, "How are we going to get inside the palace." _

_Understanding Jak questioned, "Good question, do you think we should Talya?"_

_Adjusting her gear Talya suggested, "How about we ask that girl behind the curtain. You know the one you were flirting with yesterday. Maybe she knows of a way to get in the palace..."_

_Taking the boards and putting them away Jak finished, "Good idea let's talk to her then. Are you two coming? Daxter…Talya?"_

_Jumping back on to Jak's shoulder, Daxter frowned, "Right behind you two. Let's just hope we can handle it."_

Ten minutes later, Jak, Talya and Daxter entered the garage where the mysterious girl behind the curtain was still working.

_With his low tone voice Jak shouted, "Hey in there I need to ask a question."_

_Dropping her tool she spoke, "Ah man not you three again, what is it?"_

_Not liking her tone Jak fumed, "Sheesh sorry I was just wondering? how do you get into the palace."_

_Picking up her tool she added, "Well you could win all the class races... Why do you insist on wanting to see the palace?"_

_Taking this answer Talya criticized, "Oh you could say that we are his biggest fans and want so much to meet him."_

_Hearing the reason she snapped, "Oh I see a friendly visit huh."_

_Leaning up against the pole Jak jested, "You could say that."_

_Wanting to get them out of her hair she instructed, "Okay there's an old elevator in one the palaces support towers. Turn on the power to it and it should get you in, but you need to turn it on before entering got it."_

_Heading out Jak thanked, "Okay got it and thanks for the help."_

_Waving Talya added, "Thanks and see you later."_

Having got the information they wanted Jak, Talya and Daxter had to figure out where to go on getting the power back on the old abandon tower.

_Scratching her head Talya remembered, "Doesn't Vin know about the power grid of the city?"_

_Rubbing his goatee Jak answered, "As a matter he does. Why don't we go pay him a visit?"_

_Jumping on to Jak's shoulder Daxter insisted, "Yeah that sounds like a good ideas maybe I'll sneak up and take him by surprise." _

At the power station Vin was in the middle of his usual routine of checking the power grid.

_As they walked inside, Talya wondered, "Jak are you sure that Vin can help." _

_Seeing her concern Jak nodded, "Trust me Talya, Vin can get us what we need."_

Pressing his buttons Vin was still working when Jak, Talya and Daxter showed needing something.

_Putting his hands up Jak questioned, "Vin buddy, I need a favor from you."_

_Drawing to conclusions Vin sputtered, "If it's about your large Eco bill I can't help you."_

_Breathing deeply Talya interrupted, "Jak let me handle this tough guy."_

_Confused Jak noted, "What are you going to do"_

_In a sexy tone Talya giggled, "Watch and learn how it's done."_

_Walking over to VIN, Talya flirted, "Pardon us, would you be so kind to turn on the power to the elevator to the support tower that leads to the Baron's palace I would be most grateful."_

_Still typing and nervous Vin objected, "I can't do that if the Baron were to find out then I'd be a dead elf." _

Seeing that her method wasn't working Jak decided to try his way of persuasion of using his friends ego of getting what they needed.

_Checking the screen Vin added, "It's just that part of the grid is so old and hasn't been used in such a long time that it may be impossible to get working."_

_Stepping forward Jak pointed out, "Oh I see since it's so difficult I can relate... power stuff can be a real bitch in figuring out."_

Watching Vin reaction to what Jak had said Talya thought to herself, 'Nice one Jak you used reverse psychology on him to boost his ego. Way to go cutie.' It seemed that Vin was a total chicken in the bravery department, but when it came to the power grid he was like its master.

_Giving in to it Vin shouted, "Hold there I can get it to work, just wait a second. First I got to connect the b-line to the s-line..."_

_Winking at Talya, Jak gloated, "And that baby is how you do it."_

_Putting her hands on her side, Talya mused, "Okay hot shot you got me, what other tricks do you have in that bag of yours."_

_Waggling his eye brows, Jak hinted, "You have to wait and see about that later."_

_Seeing them flirt Daxter interjected, "Hey you two focus, we need to keep on track."_

_While he babbled some tech stuff Vin finally finished, "Presto instant power."_

_In a prideful tone Jak congratulated, "Vin you're a total genius."_

_Acting modest, Vin announced, "Actually it was Mar, he made all this that you see before you. Anyway getting back on track you need to find all of the b-zone boxes located throughout the city. There about five of them." _

_Being loud Daxter bragged, "That sound too tough to do."_

_Getting scared Vin warned, "Oh no just you wait to get access you need to fight your way through the K.G and of course really lethal turbo cannons as well. If you can trash the guns and turn on the boxes, I can handle the rest of the details from here. If the Baron should ask, about us talking just lie to him to cover all of our asses."_

Leaving the power station, Jak, Talya and Daxter headed out to find and turn on all of the boxes to the b-zone grid. The first one was in the red zone a little near the power station with a burst of speed and the help of his scatter gun Jak blew it to bits. Although the next four were going to be trouble with the K.G's hot on their trail. Swiping a zoom-err Talya grabbed Jak's hand as they headed in the direction of the next ones. While Jak drove, Talya fended off the heat, using her crossbow and some very special darts that exploded on contract. The second of the power boxes was in the area of the city a little deeper in the red zone thus them having to be more careful. Still on the zoom-err... Jak jumped from it where he blasted it to shreds without a sweat. Talya continued to watch Jak's back as he traveled on foot to take out the rest of them by avoiding their shots. The third was one was just before heading into the slums area. Seeing that Jak was in a little trouble Talya took her crossbow, blasted the cannon, while Jak hit the button to turn on the grid. Having only two left that were located in slum area Jak and Talya were fast to work to take out the cannons and to help VIN. The last one was located all the way the in the south slum area getting out the vehicle Jak took out the last one while the K.G's were trying to use their teasers on him. Talya seeing Jak in danger, unleashed her dark side where in a brief moment surrounded them in a force shield. Pulling out a long blade like weapon from her body, Talya enraged took them out in one single swipe thus killing them instantly.

Concerned for her, Jak walked up her while as she had tears in her dark eyes like she was sorry for killing them. Seeing the display the citizens all panicked at the sight of what she had done. Talya licked the blade of her weapon for she had never felt such a rush before it was like the same feeling that she had when getting aroused. Daxter's eyes widen in fear of what she might do next.

_Frightened Daxter yelped, "Jak, you better handle this, I'd hate to see what she'll do next if you don't stop her."_

_Putting Daxter on the ground Jak instructed, "Dax, you better stay back if you know what's good_ _for you."_

_Staying put Daxter ranted, "Don't worry I'm right behind you....way behind."_

Stepping towards the female dark form, Jak thought, 'That's what I'm afraid of...All right to business how do I get Talya to calm down.' _Snapping his finger Jak blurted out, "Bingo...I'll take it slowly...then I'll hold her till she runs out of Eco."_

Slowly and with caution Jak walked over to Talya, who at this point was still breathing hard from what she had done. In a swift series of movements Jak jumped on top of her pinning her to the ground with her hands and feet pinned down with the weight of his body. Struggling under him Talya growled and snarled like she wanted to get loose. Placing his legs on her waist and his hand to her face Jak began his way of calming her down. Being as gentle as he could, Jak took his free hand, he pulled her close to his chest and taking his fingers he ran them through her long tangled mess of raven colored hair. Talya at this point had retracted her weapon back into her band, wrapped her arms around him. In his warmth Talya breathed in Jak's scent for it was calming to her rage. Talya's hair changed back to its shimmering blue-silver color, her eyes turned to their turquoise color, the wings slid into her back leaving their marks of where they sprouted from.

_Now fully calm Talya spouted, "Um what happened just now...did I lose control again..."_

_Picking her up and placing her in the zoom-err Jak retorted, "Yep I'm afraid so...Talya..."_

_Hiding her face in his chest Talya cried, "What did I do this time?"_

_To her pointed ear Jak mumbled, "You saved me from being shocked by the K.G's...Look baby it's not your fault about what happened you were only trying to protect me. No one got hurt..."_

_Tears burning her face Talya sobbed, "No you're wrong I lost my temper... I should have been better control of my rage." _

_Placing his arm on her shoulder Jak whispered, "Hey it's okay...calm down...Let's get to the elevator and see about paying the Baron a visit..."_

_Drying her eyes Talya mumbled, "Okay...Jak when we get done...do you want to head back to the hideout..."_

_Rubbing her shoulder, Jak finished, "Sure, but first let's give see about the Baron okay. So chin up Talya after we get done. There is something that I want to tell you."_

_Feeling better Talya jested, "Alright let's go and pay the bastard a visit."_

Starting the engine Jak, Talya and Daxter headed to the elevator, they entered to head to the top of the tower. From the top of the tower, Jak, Talya and Daxter had gotten a bird's eye view of the entire area that was Heaven City_._

_Looking toward the view Talya oohed, "Whoa look at the view you can see everything from up here."_

_Keeping his grip on her Jak remarked, "I know it's pretty high hey over there is the way up to the palace. Let's get moving."_

In a blink of an eye Talya and Jak headed up the various areas that was in their way. The first part was that they had to get passed a bridge of electric things waving. To moving along the very thin floors to get passed the electric security areas that seemed like they were walk able except when stepping on that they surge about several thousand volts of power through. Talya and Jak were very good at dodging them; getting passed that area there was yet one heavier obstacle, a large turret gun firing several rounds of bullets a second. Left and right Jak and Talya dodged each round with getting hurt. Having nearly fell Talya grabbed the pole and swung to the other side, the rest of the way to the palace was a breeze since all they had to do was climb on the side without being seen. When Jak, Talya and Daxter reached the top of the palace roof: All they could at this point was watch as Baron Praxis, Errol were talking.

_Inside the palace Baron Praxis yelled, "Like I've told you before, I will have your shipment of Eco by week's end. We'll take it straight to your nest, as promised!"_

_The hologram raved, "A deal has no value if you can't provide on your end, my dear Baron. I'm growing with impatience with your pathetic gestures. Give me the amount Eco agreed soon, or the deal is off, and your precious city will be the ones to pay for your sin!"_

When the hologram vanished, and Errol started to show a face filled with anger for he didn't like being the lap dogs to a bunch of monsters_._

_Looking over the Baron Errol sneered, "He likes toying with us! Just say the word to let me lead an army of men on their Nest before it's too late! I know I can take him out!"_

_Crossing his arms Baron Praxis ordered, "Patience, commander. No one has ever been able to penetrate the Metal Head's Nest. You and I both know that! I've seen the damage what comes of such foolish acts of war. Believe me when I tell you it's not pretty."_

Baron Praxis brought up one of his hands, placed it lightly to his head as he shook it lightly. Before long after; he had brought himself back to his senses, looked up on the city's view through the large glass window, as the rain washed down upon the polished glass surface.

_Getting back to his train of thought Baron Praxis testified, "The only way to win is to use their weaknesses against them, Strength is their one of their main weaknesses... We play like we're the helpless lamps... We train them like dogs to eat from our hands, and then... when they least expect it...bam."_

The Baron turned around to face Errol with a more determined look on his face, _Praxis bellowed, "Move forward with the main plans we talked about earlier! Tell Ashlin increase her patrol units. I want that Tomb found ASAP!"_

_Feeling a little fear Errol frowned, "But my lord, your daughter has not been the type to be you know... agreeable."_

_Not liking his minions answer Praxis ranted, "Agggg... I'll see to that problem personally. One way or another… So stay the hell out of it got it!"_

_From above the window Jak looked at Talya as he whispered, "Ashlin's connection to the Baron is that she is his daughter."_

_Lying on her belly from her side Talya answered, "Oh man talk about one dysfunctional family, Jak do you think it odd that Torn is associated with her so much."_

_Keeping his cool Jak responded, "Yeah that is we should confront him about it at the hide out."_

_Daxter wanting to listen more shushed, "Shhhh...Listen...."_

_Continuing his orders Praxis barked, "And find those damn children If you'd spend half as much of your time looking for those little brats as you waste flirting with that damn mechanic girl, we would have pinned his and her royal asses to a wall long ago."_

As the Baron spoke his piece to Errol, Daxter's nose began itching which meant that he started to get into the edge of sneezing. Out of the blue Daxter not being able to hold it in much longer tried to hold it in.

_Hearing the Baron's orders Errol obeyed, "As you command sire. With the right type of persuasion, I'm sure that our spy will..."_

The sound of his sneeze was caught in time to keep them from being caught, Unfortunately, at this point Daxter couldn't hold the sneezed, "Achoo." and left a mass of snot upon the glass. The sounds of it attracted Errol's attention.

_Looking up and pointing his gun Errol yelled, "What was in the hell was that sound?"_

As Errol looked up at the rain covered glass, to find there was nothing in view. Jak ended up on top of Talya hiding himself and Daxter away from the glass panes, with Talya having to hold Daxter's mouth shut. Until the coast was clear. Jak looked down at Daxter giving him a dirty look like he was steamed at Daxter for nearly blowing their cover. Talya under Jak felt his warmth against her, which caused her to blush a deep red color.

_Realizing that he was on top of her Jak murmured, "Ah....hey...Talya....I....guess I should get off of you before things get any more awkward huh."_

_Still under him Talya flirted, "Awkward...isn't the word for it...having you on me...makes me feel very..."_

_Wanting to get out of the area Daxter hastened, "Um not meaning to intrude on you two's little situation, but I have a feeling we need to get the hell out of here. Before things get hot and heavy and I'm not talking about you two either..."_

_Getting up from atop of her, Jak insisted, "Oh yeah right...Let's get out of here."_

_Dusting herself Talya added, "Right we need to hurry up."_

Jak getting up from top of her took his hand and helped Talya up from where they were hiding. Walking over to the place they came from Jak, Talya and Daxter tried to leave the roof of the palace to head back, but in all that had happened they got stopped by a large flying mech. And inside driving it, was Praxis himself at the wheel.

_Seeing the three of them Baron Praxis called out, "So what do we have here, a trio of rats in the walls, do we?! A boy, his little girlfriend and a rat it seems! I see that you two have returned so back for a few more rounds of Dark Eco treatments?! What about you young woman, haven't gotten enough of me since last time huh. Well, let me have the honor to put you three out of your misery!"_

_Feeling insulted at the Baron's words Talya exploded, "Piss off you son of a bitching Baron, when Jak and I get done with you. You'll think twice before crossing us."_

_With his mind focused Jak cursed, "She's right about that one. Let's just shut up and fight,"_

_From his mech Praxis finished, "Bring it you Eco freaks."_

The battle began as the Baron started firing his guns at the roof trying to hit Jak, Talya and Daxter. The three then got engaged in a fight, but in the heat of things Jak pulled out his blaster and started firing at the Baron. Talya on her side pulled out her crossbow as well to help in the battle. Praxis in his mech shot lasers toward Talya, hitting her arm and getting her angry that she transformed again. Out of back popped out her wings, her hair changed color and her eyes going from the gentle sweet girl to a creature consumed by rage and desire. Using her strong Dark powers Talya shot an energy beam at the mech thus knocking it into the electric gate rendering it useless. Jak pulled out his blaster shooting it in all of weak points. Having lost all of its ability to fly Thus Praxis got defeated, with his mech hitting the electric barrier and exploding. But... he came out without a scratch and flying in an escape ship that he had on board.

_Waving his hands in defeat Praxis screamed, "Those dark powers I provided you two can't save you forever! Since I made you both,  
I can kill you both! Don't think that it ends here...We'll meet again soon!"_

_Jumping off Jak's shoulder and flipping the bird Daxter hollered, "Here's a little something to remember us by so spin on it, Bye bye!_

_As he flew away from sight Jak put his gun down and went over to Talya who was recovering from her transformation._

_Getting up from the ground Talya yelled back, "And when we do meet up again next time I'll kill you and that bastard Errol as well."_

Watching her temper flare up, Jak backed away in case she was going to lose it, only instead Talya feeling worn out fell to the ground, With Jak catching her in his arms like a true hero would.

_In his arms Talya softly apologized, "I'm sorry that you had to see that side of me. It's sometimes my temper can be a little to much."_

_Pulling her closer Jak whispered, "Don't worry about that at the moment alright. Just rest in my arms for second...after you've recovered a little we'll head back to the hide out okay."_

_Laying her head on his shoulder, Talya muttered, "Okay let's get the hell out of here this place brings back old memories..."_

_Jak hearing those asked, "Hey Talya_..." _When he tried getting an answer from her; Talya had already passed out in his arms... Seeing her sleep Jak mumbled, "Rest my sweet...we'll talk later..." _

_Witnessing their display Daxter responded, "Look at you Jak the all mighty hero."_

_Heading down the side Jak finished, "Daxter, could you chill with the smart ass remarks for now. I'll want to do is get us out of here and back on solid ground."_

With Talya on his back Jak and Daxter climbed back on the City grounds. Where Jak took a two seated zoom-er placed Talya in the front, and started the engine. Once back in the slums, Talya woke up when they made their way back to the hideout. Helping her out the Zoom-er Jak and her entered the doorway and headed down inside, where they spotted Torn, who wasn't a happy camper and was seen with an anxious/angry face. Kor and the kids was also with him as well..

_With his anger Torn yelled, "Damn it the city's been put on high alert. What the Hell did you three do this time?"_

_Trying to cover his ass Daxter lied, "Who us?!... Nothing much… We've were... ah... sightseeing, right Jak, Talya?"_

_Not buying it Torn raved, "Oh really huh?! Then why are the KG's searching for three people described as a light haired man wearing blue tunic, fair haired young woman wearing tight clothes, and in the company of a rabid orange RAT on the man's shoulder"!"_

_Seeing that they were guilty Daxter pointed out, "Ahh... It could have been anyone that they looking for. Orange is the new trend this season."_

_Stepping from behind Jak, Talya confessed, "Torn, we went to the palace and wanted to see what was the deal was."_

_Trying to keep her from getting into trouble Jak admitted, "Look, we've sneaked up to the Baron's palace... and...Well we triggered a few alarms. No big deal."_

_Keeping his cool Daxter spouted, "Oh right... we must have done that too. "_

_Hearing Jak getting an ass chewing, Talya blurted out, "I'm the one to blame; I wanted revenge on what he did to me in the prison. I want that bastard baron to pay."_

_Pissed off, Torn ordered, "What the hell? I didn't order a strike on the...!"_

_Standing up for his girlfriend Jak interjected, "Hey back off, we kicked the Baron's ass to hell. Unfortunately, he got away. Which sucked?"_

_Adding his input Daxter implied, "...AND we eavesdropped on a secret meeting with the Metal Heads leader."_

_Interested Kor spoke, "You spotted the Metal Head leader?"_

_Calming down Jak explained, "No it wasn't the real one, his image was on some communicator, but we overheard him talking with Baron Praxis."_

_Cutting in Talya interrupted, "What we heard was that he was making a deal."_

_Helping in the info Daxter cut in, "The Baron has been bribing the Metal Heads with shipments of Eco!"_

_Hearing what was said Kor grumbled, "Hmmph... it'll never be good enough."_

_Still talking Daxter added "But the Baron's planning on double crossing 'em!"_

_The little kids peeping from behind as Kor spouted, "Is that so? Well looks like good Baron's 'charm' must have pissed someone off, because word from the Wasteland is that the Metal Head armies are on the prowl again."_

_Looking at Torn, Talya questioned, "We also heard the Baron mention Ashlin and a that they have a spy."_

_Slamming his fist on the desk, Jak demanded, "Yeah why didn't you mention to us that Ashlin was Praxis's daughter? What's your deal with her?"_

_Sitting on the table Talya assumed, "That puzzles me as well, could it be that maybe Torn is more than just friends with her."_

_Showing them a map Torn defended, "That's none of your damn business! Since you three have stirred up the wumpbee's nest, you your girlfriend and whiskers here Are in charge of taking four of our people to new safe houses. Shuttle each one to the locations they specify. Move all of them WITHOUT any problems. Don't screw this up, you three!" _

With yet another mission from Torn, Jak, Talya and Daxter were headed out. Until Torn stopped Talya right in her turned to face Torn to see what he wanted.

_Stopping her Torn halted, "And where you do think your headed Talya?"_

_Giving him a stern looked Talya retorted, "I was going with Jak and Daxter to do the mission you assigned us."_

_Walking over to her, Torn ordered, "I have a different mission for you."_

_Not liking his tone Talya wavered, "Sorry Torn I have to get going...See you in a bit.."_

Quick as a Flut Flut Talya ran out the door to join Jak to the mission. Outside the hide out was a zoom-er with four seats in it. Talya sat in the front seat, while Jak decided to drive the vehicle. The first of them were waiting right near the hide out. Driving by, the guy got in the vehicle, he spoke, "Let move, head towards the north slum and drop me off there." Jak in a hurry drove to the specified area dropping the guy off. The guy had failed to warn them that the K.G's were hot on their tails. Talya took out her crossbow and shot the hell cat cruiser down. The second of the underground fighters was located a little ways from the first ones drop off point. The second ones safe house was located east of the prison area. Thus as he was getting the vehicle Talya had to keep the heat off their asses. The guy got in and gave them directions to the south west of his pick up point. In a blink of an eye Jak dropped him off at the safe and headed to the next one located which was near the water district north of the hide. The third guy was quick on his feet getting in the zoom-er and giving them directions to his safe house near the prison. The final guy was to be transferred to his safe house in the water area. Talya thought to herself, 'talk about a safe with a view.' The trip to the last safe was a total pain as they had to dodge bullets and people just to get him to safety. When Jak and Talya got him there the guy ina hurry got out and waved good bye as his way of saying thanks._Having done the mission Torn's voice blared, "Good job you three head back to the hide out."_

_Putting her head on Jak's shoulder Talya yawned, "Jak, can we go back to hide out. I'm exhausted from all the excitement from today."_

_Wrapping his arm on her, Jak sighed, "Yeah we are headed back , Torn told us to go there. What's the matter Talya?"_

_Making herself more comfy Talya lisped, "Nothing, its just that we when we get back I want to call it a night."_

_Still driving Jak agreed, "I know I'm bushed as well if Torn has a mission for us now. He'll have to wait till morning for us to go on it."_

When they arrived at the hide out it was very late in the evening that Jak had to carry Talya in his arms to the door. Talya was very tired from the missions and dealing with that she headed to back room waiting for Jak. Not saying a word to Torn, Talya walked by him like he wasn't there.

_Not caring Torn questioned, "What's with her Jak?"_

_Stretching his arms Jak answered, "Talya's a little worn out."_

_Getting back to his work Torn implored, "Anyway getting back on track. My Scouts have reported movement in the Dead Town area. Creatures are headed towards the Sacred Site just as they did once before._

_Curious Daxter wondered, "What happened... ah, last time?"_

_Looking down Torn sighed, "The Metal Heads broke through our old defenses. We fought them back, but then the Baron retreated, leaving those outside the 'new barrier' to perish. Only the Shadow stayed behind to fight and somehow stopped them."_

_Not liking the mission, Jak grumbled, "And now you are expect us three to go back there again?"_

loaded the barrel into his gun, and aiming it, He carried a smile on his face in liking his new found

Torn then took out a gun barrel and some new arrows slung them across the table towards Jak's side of the desk.

_Throwing the new upgrades Torn added, "Hey, I'm probably just wasting these, but here's a Vulcan Barrel for that gun of yours and some new arrows for your girls crossbow. Believe me, you're both going to need all the help you can get. _If you three prevent _the Metal Heads from getting to the Sacred Site, the Shadow will be... most pleased. He may even request to meet you and your girlfriend."_

_Feeling worn out Jak yawned, "Torn can this mission wait til morning, I need to catch some sleep."_

_Shaking his head with disbelief Torn sighed, "Yeah it can...Just get some rest and tomorrow you and Talya head out for Dead Town got it."_

_Putting his gun away Jak promised, "Count on it Torn, g' night."_

_Getting back to his work Torn finished, "Good night."_

Jak and Daxter walked to the back room opened the door, and entered it. Daxter jumped into his chair and instantly passed out from exhaustion. Jak seeing his friend chuckled to himself as he took off his goggles, boots and sachet, placing them beside Talya's stuff on the floor. Sitting down on the bed Jak removed his tunic to get ready for bed. Opening the covers Jak entered the warm of the bunk where Talya was already lying down. Picking up her head Jak scooted in next her, where he place her on his chest, covering up Jak laid down to let sleep overtake him. Where Jak and Talya passed out in one other's arms; without having a care in the world to stop them from such a moment.

To be continued....

(A.N Thanks for reading this latest installment of my story Secrets of Heaven City...Next chapter Jak, Talya and Daxter are headed to Dead Town where they make a discover a devastating secret concerning where they ended up in the rift rider, also Jak, and Talya will be meeting the one called 'the shadow.' You won't believe it who turns out to be.... and finally there will be running an errand for the shadow as well. So stay tuned until next time....See ya.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: Something revealed at Dead Town and introducing 'the Shadow.'**

_(Ah greeting to all you readers and welcome to chapter eight of my story. So far things for our heroes and protector have been pretty tense from all the missions that they had been on...In this chapter Jak and Talya find a disturbing secret concerning dead town also they finally meet this so-called shadow. And finally Jak gets the courage to tell Talya how he feels. Not to mention Jak's dark side gets a little of control. To Hinasakii thanks for the reviews it good to know that you like my work and to Desteny star thank you for all of your positive feedback. I like all the stories that the both of you have written keep up the good work.)_

It was early in the morning Talya being the first to wake noticed something odd concerning Jak's position in their bed. She felt her neck to find a strange mark on her like some kind of bite mark. Talya wiggled her way of the covers only to find that Jak had a tight grip on her waist. Talya's moving stirred Jak enough where he woke up in a frisky mood. Talya trying to get out of bed again was stopped when Jak pinned her underneath his weight,

_On top of her, Jak flirted, "And where do you think you are going Talya?"_

_Looking into his eyes, Talya answered, "I was going to get up to see if we had any missions from Torn today."_

_Still on her, in a dark tone Jak murmured, "Don't go yet... stay with me a little longer..."_

_Not moving Talya wondered, "Jak are you alright? You seem a little off today..."_

_Moving his hand from her stomach to her neck, Jak breathed, "MMmmm...I'm fine... I'm just wanting so much to kiss you right now."_

_Feeling his fangs on her neck Talya whispered, "If you want to kiss me then do it. Just be gentle okay."_

It had seemed that in the early hours of the morning Jak had transformed into his darker self and had Talya pinned to their bunk. Looking into his darkish purple eyes she saw the same hunger that had happened to her day ago. Dark Jak kissed Talya on the neck, leaving yet another small indentation on her like he did before. Talya knowing what to do pulled him up to her lips and kissed him gently. Feeling the softness of her mouth to his, Jak's darker side began to simmer down as if he was going back to normal.

In his normal Jak looked down to see Talya lying under him blushing ever so much. Trying to figure out what had gone on Jak in a rush got up and sat down next to her. Opening her eyes Talya got up and placed her hands on his shoulders, where she began rubbing them.

_Uncertain about Talya's reaction to his wild yet over-vexed behavior Jak questioned, "Hey did I do anything drastic to you just now."_

_Touching her neck Talya answered, " do you ask Jak?"_

_Feeling her hands on his back Jak confused, "I was just wondered since you were looking at me with your eyes closed."_

_Moving herself to sit in his lap, Talya giggled, "Jak, you don't scare me okay. The reason my eyes were closed was that I was waiting to see what you were going to do next."_

_Pulling her in an embrace Jak sensually spoke, "So what do you want me to next?"_

_Running her hand through his blond locks Talya whispered, "Hold me and kiss me like you never want to let me go..."_

Talya's sweet words to Jak were soft and sweet like her song that in the heat of the moment they kissed and held one another deeply. In the rush of the moment: they didn't the knocking on the door outside their room. The small knocking on the door turned into a loud 'Thud...Thud.'

Daxter hearing the banging on the door went up to the small ladder climbed to look through the small hole in the door to see whom it was. On other side of the door Torn was not in the best of moods. Jak and Talya got up out of bed and in a rush put on their gear thus putting their time on hold.

_Walking over to the door and opening it Jak murmured, "Torn, what brings to this part of the hide out?"_

_Standing in the doorway Torn answered, "I came to warn you about something that you should know about Dead Town..."_

_Beside Jak, Talya greeted, "Hey Torn, so as you were saying."_

_Continuing his talk Torn added, "There's been a lot of metal heads gathering there so when you three head out to sacred site be careful."_

_Putting his goggles on and heading out the door Jak finished, "Say no more Torn, we'll be on our guards, Daxter, Talya lets get going."_

_Grabbing her sachet, Talya called out, "Alright then let's head to Dead Town."_

Jak, Talya and Daxter left the hide out and headed off to Dead Town to find out what was going on concerning all the metal heads were gathering. Entering Dead Town, Jak pulled out something from his holster and handed to Talya,

_Handing it to her Jak advised, "Talya you better put these in that crossbow of yours. We need to be prepared for anything okay."_

_Taking the arrows and loading them in her crossbow, Talya grinned, "Thanks Jak for the advice. I guess Torn must have given us each a new upgrade for playing chauffeur yesterday for his men huh."_

_Pulling out his new gun upgrade and showing it off, Jak answered, "I say that we should test our new toys on those monsters."_

_Entering the outer wall Talya declared, "Couldn't agree more hot stuff, this is going to be one hell of a mission, Right Daxter?'_

_Sitting on Jak, Daxter gulped, "Ho boy this is going to be trouble."_

The outer wall opened and Jak, Talya and Daxter entered Dead Town where the scorpion like metal heads began swarming right at them. Jak pulled out his scattergun where he began an onslaught of bullets at the little monsters. Daxter stayed with his friend, holding on to the shoulder armor. Talya using her powers, shot beams of energy at any that came near her. Trying to save on her ammo, with them clear out of the way they headed to the next part of the area, carefully not to step in the poisonous water that was surrounding them.

Being on guard Talya, Jak and Daxter headed up a large area to look for any more monsters to take out. Jak began shooting at the surrounding area to take out the metal heads that were shooting beams of Eco at them. One of the beams of energy shot her in the shoulder, thus leaving a small burn mark on her. Talya pulled out her cross bow loaded the new arrows in it and began shooting at them as well. The arrows contained a small type of explosive that blew up on contact. After they all dead, Jak put his gun in his holster and went to check on her to see if the injury was serious.

_Leaning down to her, Jak worried, "Talya are you alright?"_

_Holding her shoulder in pain Talya denied, "Don't worry it's not bad...it's just a scratch...Ow_..."

Not believing her words, he forced her hand from the wound to take a look at it. When Jak removed her hand from the spot, seeing that there was a bloodstain on her over shirt. Jak in a rush removed her over shirt to expose the damage caused by the metal head. Talya whimpered a little, not because of the wound's pain, but how Jak was being a little rough in wanting to take a look. With the over-shirt removed and the wound exposed Jak took a closer look at it.

_Looking at her shoulder's wound, Jak scolded, "Talya, you shouldn't act so tough. Your wound is bad, I need you to hold still while I suck the poison out of the injury."_

_Grabbing onto Jak's armor to hold on to, Talya nodded, "I'm ready hurry up and do it."_

_Placing his mouth to the wound Jak warned, "Talya this is really going to hurt...so hang on tight and don't make a movement. Daxter, come here and sit on Talya's belly to keep her still_."

Walking over to Talya and laying on her stomach Daxter moved himself into the right position to keep her from moving around. Talya felt a little uncomfortable with Daxter's body wrapped around her lower part of her body. Having gotten into position Daxter signed Jak to let him know that she was in place.

_On her stomach, Daxter announced, "Jak, I'm position and we're ready when ever you are."_

_Turning Dark... Jak finished, "Ready Dax, keep her still..."_

Pulling her close to his body and placing his mouth to the wound Jak began the process of removing the poisonous Eco type venom from the area of contact. The wound began throbbing in pain as Jak took in some of the poison from the wound into his mouth. Talya's eyes began to water as the wound began to bleed from the air touching it. Jak spitted the poison out of his mouth and went back to the wound to repeat the process. Talya felt like she wanted to scream in agony from such pain. At this point Jak's darker side had taken over fully as he used his fangs to dig deeper into her shoulder to rid her of all the poison. Talya felt the sharpness of his fangs in her flesh as he was doing it. After all the poison was removed, Dark Jak removed his fangs and licked the wound clean like animal would. Not backing away Dark Jak continued to hold on to her shoulder, trying to stop the wound from bleeding...Daxter seeing his friend's state removed himself off Talya's stomach to where he wouldn't get in the way in case Dark Jak was to lash out at the first thing he seen. Talya feeling her shoulder was not bandaged, took out a piece of cloth from her side pouch and in a rush covered her wound to stop the wound from being exposed to the polluted air. Jak at this point hadn't turned back to his normal self yet as he continued growling and panting from taking in the dark Eco from her wound...

Cautiously walking over to Jak, Talya began to calm him down as he did when she had lost control. Dark Jak snapped at her like a large croc-dog snapping at an intruder. Waving his claws at her Dark Jak tried to slash at her only to miss her. Talya not wanting to do anything drastic had no choice, but to take matters into her own hands as she leaped into the air and landed on his back. Dark Jak raged in aggression as he was trying to get her off his back.

_Putting her hands on his neck Talya shouted. "Jak, you need to snap out of it...don't make me do something that I might regret later. You need to relax and not let your aggression control you."_

Still trying to get her off his back Jak continued to jolt and buck like some sort raving animal. Seeing that her talking wasn't working Talya was left with no choice as she flipped over his back, into his arms, as she wrapped her legs around his waist to get a better hold him. Once their Talya in swift movement flipped him on to the ground with her on top of him, pinning him where he couldn't move. On top of him Talya unlaced her t-strap enough to reveal part of the marking on her chest and with that laid down on to his chest for him to feel her warmth against him. Talya moved herself up to his mouth and passionately kissed his lips to help in calming him down. Feeling her lips on his Jak's darker side calmed down and the heat of the moment he flipped over and was on top of her kissing back.

_On top Jak sniffed, "You smell nice Talya..."_

_Underneath Talya whispered, "You're not bad yourself Jak..."_

_Getting off her, Jak lisped, "Thank you for calming me down..."_

_Sitting up Talya softly jested, "Your welcome tiger..."_

Watching them acting likes a couple of over-sexed teenagers Daxter had to do something or he would end up losing his lunch at all the mushiness. Getting in the way of them Daxter blurted out, _"Um not meaning to disturb you two's lovely dove time, but we need to get on with the mission."_

Hearing what Daxter spoke, Jak and Talya got up off the ground and dusted the dirt from their clothes. Jak took her over-shirt and put it back on her. The wound on her shoulder was still a little sore, but it wasn't enough to make her not be able to fight. Getting back on track, Jak, Talya and Daxter left the area by the water and headed to an area that the metal heads had made into a feeding ground. Talya prepared took out her crossbow and began shooting the ground for there were more of those scorpion type metal heads scatterings about. Jak not wanting to miss the fun took out his scattergun to join in the fun of shooting the devils to shit. As they were shooting more metal heads were on the attack, when they began shooting beams of Eco at the three of them. Talya not getting hurt this time ran up to first one shooting at her, placed her hand on its head and in a flash of light killed it. Jak had his full taking out the two that were trying to get the best of him, as he continued to shoot bullets until they were dead.

After the monsters were dead Jak, blew the barrel of his gun as his way of showing off to Talya. Shaking her head Talya sat down on the small rock pulled out some more arrows to reload her weapon. Putting her hand to her shoulder Talya hissed a little for it was hurting.

Hearing her hiss in pain Jak walked over to Talya and sat a little closer to her to help ease her pain.

_Being concerned, Jak wondered, "So does it still hurt?"_

_Holding her shoulder Talya gasped, "Yes it stings a little, but nothing that some green Eco won't fix along with my powers to heal."_

_Moving even closer to her, Jak confessed, "Talya there's been something I've been wanting to get off my chest."_

_Looking into his soft baby blues Talya requested, "What's on your mind that you wish to tell me Jak?"_

_Feeling flush and blushing Jak continued, "Well its that I have been wanting to tell you that I?"_

_Blushing back Talya added, "That you what...Jak...don't be afraid of telling me how you feel."_

Eager to hear what he had to say Talya waited for the moment that he was going to confess his feelings when a beam of Eco hit the pillar about several inches from where they were. Not to happy that the moment was ruined, Talya got from her spot pulled out her cross bow, and in a rush of rage killed the monsters that were in the area. When Talya had gotten rid of all the Metal Heads in the way till they reached an area that was an old worn looking building that was in view. Jak, Talya and Daxter made sure that the area was safe before looking at the so-called Sacred Site itself. In which was a place that was familiar to them. Only to find was a hut with an old wooden bridge attached to it, looking darkened, trashed, and wrecked beyond livability.

_Walking up to the bridge Talya observed, "Hey Jak, Daxter, this place there's something déjà vu about this place. Like we've been here before."_

_Crawling off Jak's shoulder to look only to freeze at was seen, Daxter stuttered, "Wait that building...is that... No, it couldn't be... that's not...possible."_

_Taking a look at the hut as well Jak concluded, "Holy hell Talya this place it's Samos' Hut."_

_Still recovering from the shock Daxter babbled on, "But... What in the hell... How did we...where are we?"_

_Trying to calm Daxter, Talya questioned, "Jak if that there is Samos' hut then this place is it what I think it is?"_

_Having figured it out Jak answered, "Talya I'm afraid it is we're in the future, this... horrible hell of a place... is...where we use to call home is our world!"_

_Looking at the old hut Talya sobbed, "They're gone... Orcas... Vixie... Jak I want answers about what in the hell is going on?"_

_Jumping down to the ground, Jak finished, "Talya, the only one who can give an explanation to us is this so-called 'Shadow'. Come on lets head back to the hide out."_

_Joining him Talya agreed, "I agree let's head back and see about meeting the Shadow..."_

Having completed the mission Jak, Talya and Daxter headed back to the hide out to see about getting some answers from Torn about the place that they had to protect and to see if he had any more missions for them to complete so they immediately left for the with the images of the hut and the bridge still fixed in their minds, but upon their arrival... they were also given another real surprise. When Torn greeted, Talya, Jak, and Daxter by the entrance with some news for them.

_Pressing the button Talya startled, "Torn what brings you to the door?_

_Hanging by the door Torn ordered, "Guess what you three good news 'the Shadow' has decided it's about time to meet you three."_

_Wanting answers Jak wondered, "Yo Torn why is that place in the old ruins so important to the underground?'_

_Taking a deep breath Torn responded, "Since you three are so eager to know there's been a powerful energy force at the old house. The Metal Heads are drawn to its power. For years the force has been there. Some say that whatever is there has a large amount of power."_

_Looking at her hand Talya added, "Sort of like my energy, whenever I go into the outside parts of the city the metal heads attack me first."_

_Overhearing a voice spoke, "Those monsters attack anything with strange energy..."_

As Torn continued to speak, Daxter struggled to take a peak over Torn's shoulder. To look who had spoken to Talya, but was blocked By Torn's large head.

_Putting his hand on Talya's side Jak jested, " That's no joke? Talya, Daxter and I used to know the owner that lived there."_

Finally getting a good view, Daxter spotted a small green figured man with a white moustache, goatee, and a log covered with moss on top of slightly large head. Talya's eyes widen as she too was in shock about as the strange green revealed him self.

_The short green Man chuckled, " Ah so, you three are the new members, who keep getting under the Baron's skin."_

_Batting her eyes in shock Talya stuttered, "Wait is this some kind of sick joke?"_

_Taking a closer look himself Daxter moaned, "Oh damn it, not you!"_

_The old Man introduced, "Greetings and welcome to the Underground movement. I have come to be named 'the Shadow', but I'm called Samos. And your names are?"_

_Disappointed at who it was Daxter retorted, "Shit Jak, Talya we went through hell and high water just to meet his wisest, ol' log on the head, grandpa green himself!"_

_Confused at what was going on Talya ranted, "Whoa I'm confused here, Jak, Daxter and I crashed here in the future..."_

_Also confused Jak pronounced, "So you don't know us at all?"_

_Clearing things up and pointing Young Samos remarked, "Sorry kids... never seen any of you before... and I never forget faces... especially one that ugly or one that pretty."_

He pointed at Daxter and Talya upon saying his words of clearing his name of the one he was being confused with. Walking over to Talya, younger Samos took her hand in his, for he was impressed with her loveliness...

In the meantime Jak, Talya Daxter were trying to figure out what was going on about why the Shadow looked like Samos, the one that was with them.

_Being asinine Daxter sneered, "Ah and So it begins..."_

_Still stumped Jak noted, "How in the in hell is it possible? We all came through the rift with you... into the future... correct?" _

_Sitting down on the chair Talya questioned, "So explain to us why you look like the one we are looking for?"_

_Adding his input Daxter snapped, "Yeah! Last time we checked you to look older than dirt and uglier than sin. What gives? Did you get a youth restoration while we were separated?"_

_Needing to get to business Samos ordered, "Listen you three, I don't know what you've been eating, but we don't have time for this conversation right. We've got a Baron to overthrow, a set of children heirs to protect, an invasion of Metal Heads to destroy, and a city to save. I'll have to say my schedules pretty full! Besides, I haven't gone through any warp-gates. Besides I hate transporting!"_

_Shaking his head Daxter uttered, "You sure sound like the ol' fart."_

_Getting up from her spot Talya asked, "So what's the mission you have for us...Mr. Shadow."_

_Liking her attitude Samos began, As of right now I need you three to go to Haven Forest and sniff out a few Metal Head spies. That forest is my power source, but I'm afraid I can't protect it much longer. Hunt down and kill all the Metal Heads you three find there. Good luck...and welcome to the fight!"_

_Putting her hand to her head Talya finished, "Its good to be here Mr. Shadow..."_

Just before heading out young Samos stopped them in their tracks Samos took something from his pocket and handed it to Talya. Upon placing the item in her hand Talya began seeing flashes of images in her head from young Samos' past to until them meeting. Talya went into a trance like state as she spoke, _"For those who seek the sacred stone, must find which is that is lost...in a place of which **He **was buried... the place of where the chosen ones will claim their fates... that is where **It** can be found..."_

_Seeing her state Jak mused, "Talya snap out it. Come on we need to get going."_

_Getting out her trance Talya bewildered, "Wha...just happened?"_

_Rubbing his chin young Samos implied, "It seems that when you touched my hand you had some sort of epiphany." _

_Looking at the item in her hand Talya observed, "An epiphany? You mean that we touched I seen some of your memories and of events yet to come...Hum"_

_Taking her hand Jak added, "So what you're saying old man is that every time Talya meets someone familiar to her and touches them, she sees flashes of images of their past."_

_Clearing the confusion young Samos concluded, "Exactly my boy, you see your girlfriend has what one would call precognition. This gift allows one to see into someone's past, present and/or future just by touching an item or the one holding it."_

_Putting the item in her pouch, Talya understood, "I see so that would be probably explain why Mr. Kor backs away from me when I'm near him..."_

_Grabbing her hand Jak insisted, "Come on Talya, we need to get going if we want to this mission done before night fall okay."_

_Following Talya responded, "Okay Jak, I'll see you later Mr. Shadow..."_

Young Samos waved to the three of them as they headed out the hide out to their next mission. Young Samos looked at his hand thought, 'Talya my dear there is more to you than you know...'

Outside the hide out Jak spotted the Zoom-er parked by the area of the slums decided that the best way to the mountain area would be to drive there instead of walking. Talya hopped into the front seat while Daxter jumped into her lap. Jak took the wheel, started the motor and they off. When Jak, Talya and Daxter arrived at the entrance to the mountain area, the female voice from the stadium was on Jak's communicator blaring, _"Since you three are going to be hunting those flying metal heads I left a little something for each of you to help in your hunt. Good Luck."_

They leave for the forest, and once they reached the city exit, a surprise was there for each of them namely their JET-boards were there to be used however they wanted._ Wiggling his eyes Daxter talked, check it out the JET-boards is ours now. I call shotgun on Jak's!" _When Jak grabbed his it shrank in size and he put his board onto his back. Jak picked up the board and put it away, before Jak and Daxter clashed fists in victory like guys do. Now Jak, Daxter and Talya could now take their boards anywhere they want to, anytime they wanted. Looking at hers Talya was satisfied in it, as it was perfect. Talya's jet board could also shrink and was able to fit in her sachet.

Talya seeing them just shook her head, and a sexy sway walked into the entrance of the mountain to head to Heaven Forest. Checking out the area Talya looked around the area of the mountain, where she spotted a large platform, Jak, Talya and Daxter got on to the platform where it took them to a forest area where the scenery looked like the forbidden jungle back in Sand Over. From the distance it looked like that they had a look way to go before finding the first of the metal head scouts.

_Looking at her radar Talya cautioned, "Guys looks like I have them on my scope when we go after them make sure not to let them out run you."_

_Getting on his board Jak retorted "Got it Talya, lets spilt up and take them as we find them Daxter you're with me."_

_Heading her own way Talya implied, "Okay I'll see you in a bit. Be careful Jak..."_

Separating Jak headed towards the lower area while Talya headed to the upper area near the large temple that was surrounded by fresh clear water. Talya got on her board to begin her search of the monsters. After a while Talya spotted her first scout as it was floating near some rocks. The monster seeing her rush off with speed to try to avoid capture. On her board Talya raced after it with full speed as it flew around different obstacles in its way. Talya behind jumped up on each rock, did a flip to land right, and grinded along any bridges over the water Finally catching up to Talya jumped off her board, landed on its back and with her touch killed right there. Talya took the jewel and put it in her pouch for later. Then she got back onto her board to track the next one.

Elsewhere Jak and Daxter had their hands full with the scout they were chasing was a lot faster. Jak on his board speed up enough to catch it. Seeing that it was corned the scout tried to outsmart Jak, but it was to late Jak leaped from his board and tackled in with perfect agility.

_Getting off the ground Jak bragged, "Well Dax, one down some left to go. From the looks of the area I sense about two more in the area lets go get them."_

Jak got back on his board to take out the next one he finds. At this point in time Talya had another one on the run for sure. It began shooting beams of energy at her to avoid getting caught. Dodging each one of the beams Talya backed away to think of another way to get it. Talya decided to use a sneak attack in order to get it. So removing her clothes Talya jumped into the water where she transformed in her sea form to get the jump on the metal head. The metal head scout flew around as Talya from below the waters surface watched its movement until it was the right time. The monster was about to fly off when Bam Talya busted out of the water and nailed it to the wall. With two creatures down and three left to find Talya decided to let Jak handle the rest while she soaked her fins for a while.

Meanwhile at the same time Jak was in the middle of chasing his second scout to where he had worn it down where he took it out with no trouble at all. The final scout was located the water area where Talya was swimming hot on its trail Jak on his board chased it. Talya getting ready to tackle the monster from below ended up splashing out of the water and running into Jak as they took out the monster at the same time. With the metal head defeated there was yet another situation that had developed Talya crashed into Jak landing on top of him while she was still in her sea form.

Still on top Talya felt a little cold since she had been out of the water for a period of time? Not wanting Daxter to see Talya naked Jak was quick as he shoved his friend in the bushes so as not to see.

_From the bushes Daxter wondered, "Jak why in the hell did you push me into the bushes..."_

_By Talya's tail Jak called out, "Daxter, go get some fire wood I need to build a fire so that Talya here doesn't catch cold."_

_In a hurry Daxter obeyed, "No problem Jak I'm on it. Don't worry Talya, I'll have that wood here in a flash so hold on for a second."_

_Feeling the breeze Talya stuttered, "Jak its really chilly up here isn't it?"_

_Pulling her close Jak answered, "Yeah it is...here why don't you come a little closer to me to where you'll keep warm..."_

_Scooting over Talya reasoned, "Sure Jak that sounds like a good plan."_

As soon as Talya was close to Jak, with a brief flash she turned back to normal where she was completely bare from the neck down. Seeing Talya's current state Jak in a rush turned his gaze so as not looking at his girl's body. Looking down Talya seen that she was naked, blushed and went to find her clothes to put them on.

_Throwing his tunic at her Jak mumbled, "Here put this on until you get your clothes on okay."_

_Catching it Talya recited, "Thank you so much Jak you are so generous in doing this. I'll have to reward you for your kindness."_

_Feeling his face blush Jak stammered, "Ah uh it was nothing I was just trying to help out a friend in need."_

_Winking at Jak, Talya hinted, "Be back in a few minutes so don't go any where okay."_

Standing their stunned Jak just in stood in place as he seen Talya take off into the area by where she put her clothes. In a rush Talya got on her clothes, boots and her sachet. Talya headed back to Jak full dressed as Daxter brought some firewood to start a fire. Jak had the fire started Talya sat down beside him by the fire looking into the reddish flames the moment was ever so silent. Daxter not liking the quiet headed to some bushes where he passed out for it had gotten dark.

Watching the flames flicker was the perfect romantic scene for Jak to confess what he had been wanting to Talya. The same girl that had saved his life from drowning and taking in the worst of it in prison as well it seemed no matter what had happened Jak's feelings for her went from a simple friendship into something more along the lines of want and desire. Gazing towards Talya, _Jak thought, 'This would be the perfect setting for telling her how feel..._' _Hearing another voice in his head his darker side spoke, "Come on you, get the courage to tell her or I'll take over and show her with our body."_ _Gaining his control back, Jak talked, 'Alright then I'll do it, just let me handle this okay...' The darker voice allowed, "Fine then I let you take care of this, but if things get to tense I'm taking over got it."_

_Touching Jak's shoulder Talya concerned, "Hey Jak, are you alright?"_

_Flashing out of his daze, Jak reassured, "I'm fine Talya I just spaced out for a while. I was in the middle of my train of thought."_

Putting her hands on his shoulders Talya sensed that Jak was very tense from head to toe. Using her ability Talya began to relieve the stress that Jak was feeling by gently rubbing his shoulders to help relax him. Jak's stress began to melt away as Talya kept on rubbing his shoulders. It was like in cavern when they had to search for the orbs for the Eco festival. Jak purred in low tone for he was enjoying the massage that he was getting from her. Talya's hands moved from his shoulders to his back to find any and all of the stress knots that was bothering him. Talya moved her hands up and down his spine going along the traces of his back where she felt his old scars that were on his back. She traced the different muscles that he had developed over the time in he spent in that hellhole of a prison. For each time Talya stroked his muscles Jak felt his urges of want take over. Talya ended up at the bottom of his back just above his waist not where she stopped.

_Not feeling her hands Jak murmured, "Why you stop?"_

_Leaning against the rock Talya yammered, "I was getting to close to your waist and I didn't want to...you know...touch an area...I'm not supposed to."_

_Turning to face her Jak suggested, "Talya, your touches don't hurt me. I like it when you run your hands on my back and shoulders. Look your touches are how I know what you're feeling. So don't be afraid of when and where you stop."_

_Looking away Talya delicately added, "Jak, ever since we have gotten to this god-forsaken place. My feelings towards you have intensified. I don't what I'd do without you... I need to get some air it's getting way to tense here..."_

_Pulling her into his lap Jak whispered, "It's not getting to tense here...you are running away from your feelings. Talya if you won't say what's on your mind then at least give me the chance to say what's on mine."_

_Trying to get up Talya stuttered, "Please let me go Jak this is getting way to much for me to handle..."_

_In a deeper tone Jak passionately spoke, "Talya, I'm on the brink of losing control of myself, but before my darker side has a chance to take over let me tell you that I...love...you..."_

Talya's eyes widen as the words came out of Jak's mouth for it was the first time she had ever heard anyone say those words to her. After Jak confessed his feelings his darker side took over and Talya was pinned to the ground underneath him. His horns slid out of his head, his hair changing from green-blond to a lighter paler purple, eyes from blue to black in color. Pale skin like some sort of demon. Talya could feel the heat from his breath on her neck as he panted heavy from the tension that had developed from them talking.

_In a raspy voice Dark Jak intensely talked, "So do you put fear in you in this form..."_

_Staring into his dark pupils Talya unflinching responded, "I'm not afraid of you in this form or any form you take because I'm in love with you."_

_Still on her Dark Jak ranted, "You are in love with me..."_

_Not moving Talya continued, "Yes Jak I am...I've been in love with you since the beginning...since we're separated as kids...when I saved you from drowning.... when we were imprisoned.... and even now I love you more."_

_Gaining control again Jak breathed, "Talya...I'm in love with you too...I was afraid that you wouldn't want me because of my darker side I didn't know how you would handle me, but from what I saw through my dark side's eyes proved to me that your feelings for me are strong. Now I don't any doubts about how you feel about me."_

_Pulling him to her, Talya whispered, "Would you just hush up and kiss me..."_

_Feeling more ready Jak taunted, "Fine I will..."_

There in Heaven forest Talya and Jak revealed their feelings of love as they kissed by the fire as dusk turned to night. Having completed their mission with a bang eliminated the scouts as promised, before returning to the hideout. Looking up at the stars Jak and Talya stayed in Heaven Forest listening to the sounds of the wildlife that had it called it home. Not wanting to go back to the city Talya went over to her sachet and pulled out some blankets for them to use since they were camping out.

Wanting to check her wound Jak pulled out some supplies need to help treat it; he pulled out some green Eco, some bandages and some food for them to eat. Talya in the middle of setting up camp didn't notice Jak's strong arm pull her down to the ground to sit right beside him.

_Twitching in his arm Talya questioned, "Hey Jak, why the strong grip?"_

_Holding her, Jak implied, "I need to check on your wound could you remove your tunic please."_

_Taking a breath Talya sighed, "Fine Jak, just turn around and don't peek okay."_

Jak averted his gaze towards away from Talya as she removed her tunic to show him the wound. Jak looked at towards the water where he caught a glimpse of her in the waters reflection seeing her topless made Jak blush even more that he once again spaced off. _In Jak's mind his dark side muttered, "I know what you thinking you want to take her right now don't you." Jak thought, 'Yeah I do, but I want to take my time with her. I don't want to come on to strong.' Dark Jak continued, "What? Like I did when I took over our body while on top of her." Jak contemplated, 'you could have hurt her badly so next time you take over don't be so rough.' Dark Jak finished, "Fine I'll not come so strong, but if her dark side comes out I won't hesitate in defending us. Got it." Understanding his dark side Jak pondered, 'I understand then that happens don't do anything funny towards Talya.' Dark responded, "I promise."_

Talya seen that Jak had once again spaced out, touching his shoulder Jak flashed back to reality where Talya was topless waiting for him to check her wound and to change the bandages. Seeing Talya topless was a little tough for Jak he in all the time he had been around he had never seen her with out her shirt before. He had seen her in just a t-strap, but not like this her perfect toned arms and abs was making him feel aroused. Flagging it off Jak continued to remove the bandages off her shoulder. Feeling his touch Talya felt a warm feeling all the way to her inner core. It was like when Jak and her use to cuddle back at the hideout.

_Breaking the silence Talya wondered, "Jak, how it does it look."_

_Touching the spot Jak observed, "From the looks of it you heal really fast and by putting on this green Eco it should be able to help ease the pain. Just keep it covered and it should heal leaving a small scar."_

_Putting on her t-strap and tunic Talya yawned, "So now that's done. It's getting late how about we call it a night."_

_Covering her and him up Jak agreed, "Sounds good, we'll head back to the hide out in the morning to see about what 'The Shadow' needs done okay."_

Jak noticed that Talya had passed out already cuddled next to her where the fires light was the thing that kept them warm. Holding her in his arms Jak kissed her forehead as his way of saying good night he let sleep take hold and passed with her in his arms.

To be continued...

(A.N Next chapter Jak and Talya will be on baby sitting detail taking rug rats to Kor and also there will be a couple of missions at the power station. Hopefully our heroes will be able to handle it until next time Kudos.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine Babysitting for the shadow, mission from Kor, and a sneak attack at the Bazaar. **

_(Greetings and welcome to chapter nine I'd like to say thanks to jaksgirl101 for the really nice review. Thanks to Hinasakii for the advice and to those who have been reading so far. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have found my inspiration again. so as a thank you this is my way of saying thanks. Enjoy and read until your hearts content. Next Chapter I'll add a dream scene for Talya to help in the story line.)  
_

It was morning in Heaven Forest, the sunrise glowed through the forests' canopy it light was enough to wake Jak from a long and yet very good sleep. Jak looked down to see that Talya had disappeared somewhere concerned at where she had taken off to. He explored the forest a little more to find the large silver building surrounded by water. From his view Jak saw the water's surface sparkle from the radiance of the early morning's light. Out of nowhere he spotted Talya, as she had removed her clothing to be able to go swimming. Not making a sound Jak watched from his spot and also making sure that a certain orange rat was not in sight as Talya jumped into the water where she transformed into a sea nymph. As Talya began to go for a morning swim she was startled by Jak, who sitting on the ground watching from a few paces away from the shore area.

_Trying to cover herself Talya shocked, "Jak what are you doing here. I thought you were sleeping."_

_Going closer to the water Jak muttered, "I was, but when you took off I figured I'd go out looking for you._

_As Jak crept closer to her, Talya blushed, "Um Jak is there something you wanted."_

_Placing his face to hers as he looked, Jak flirted, "Oh I was wondering can I join you."_

_Turning a deep crimson Talya tantalized, "Uh huh...sure go ahead..."_

Jak hurried to jump into the water to join her as the water felt a little chilly from the air around. Talya swam closer to him as Jak was cold from the waters temperature. Talya placed her arms around him while he placed his on her waist just above her tail. Talya pressed her chest against him to see what he would do. Jak feeling her chest on his pulled her closer. Running his fingers through Talya's wet hair Jak pressed his lips to hers to give her a passionate kiss. The heat from their kissing was like steam floating off the water's surface as Jak and Talya swam a long the edges of the forest area until they reached the temple area. The temple was a vast structure that had a origin as mysterious as Talya's was. As they observed the sights of the area Talya found a rock where she gripped on to it that where she did a flip and landed with a light tap. Jak caught up to her where he got out of the water and was sitting next to her as she was looking up.

_Staring at the green forest above Talya stated, "Jak, do you think that there will ever be peace in this place."_

_Placing his hand on her shoulder, Jak retorted, "When we over throw the Baron, maybe peace will happen, we just have to keep on fighting until we get it."_

When Jak and Talya reached the shore, where she got out of the water to get dressed and Jak put on his tunic and gear. After they were dressed, they heard a rustle, it turned out that Daxter had stumbled out of the bushes as he yawned, scratched his body, and was ready for the day. Daxter looked at how Talya and Jak were acting around each other that he in a rush got anxious.

_Jumping onto Jak's shoulder Daxter badgered, "So you two what's been going on?"_

_Blushing a little Talya uttered, "Oh nothing Daxter that should concern your nosiness."_

_Getting even more suspicious Daxter observed, "From the looks of how you two were making out in the water it seems that you two have decided on how you feel for each other. Am I right Jak huh..."_

_Not wanting to get into the subject, Jak coughed, "Ahem I think that I heard my comunicator go off we should who was on the line."_

_Walking over to their gear Talya agreed, "I agree from what I see on the message it was the Shadow wanting us to head back to the hide out. It says that he has an important mission for us."_

_Having gotten the last of the stuff back into Talya pack, Jak declared, "I suggest that we get off our asses and head back to the hideout to see what that old fart needs."_

_Sitting on his friends shoulder Daxter finished, "Yeah lets back all that lovey dovey stuff is making me want to haul. So lets get our heads back in the game."_

With that decided Jak, Talya and Daxter left Heaven Forest to head back to the slums side of the city to see about another mission for 'The Shadow' when they arrived at the hide out Samos was seen outside with the boy, the girl and a green dog creature with them. As the little ones were running around chasing the little dog like animal Samos crossed his arms in frustration. Jak and Talya walked up to the entrance of the hide out when Samos stopped them in their tracks.

_Seeing that the Shadow was flustered Talya spoke, "Mr Shadow are you okay. I sense that you are a little tense. Is there something that Jak and I can do for you."_

_Crossing his arms, Samos wondered, "Yeah as a matter of fact there is something that you and Jak could do for me."_

_Rolling his eyes Jak groaned, "What is it old man? Something that needs blown up."_

_Giving Jak a stern look Samos answered, "No nothing needs blown up all I want you three to do is escort the kiddies over to Kor at the Power Station. He promised me he'd look out for the boy and girl, and I'm just way too busy for baby-sitting detail right now. Oh, and bring their Croco-dog long! It will keep them busy."_

Talya knelt down to the the green dog as it looked at Samos, and then growled at him. Talya placed her hand out to it to see if it was friendly to have a response of it licking her hand. Jak walking by Talya the dog panted lightly as a sign of liking him too.

_Seeing the dog's body language Samos chuckled, "Oh, hee... hee... isn't that just nice that damn dog likes you two?"_

_Watching the kids run around Jak sighed, "So what are these kids' situation?"_

_Looking at the little girl hiding behind Samos, Talya also wondered, "That's what I'd like to know. If you don't mind me asking?"_

_Rubbing the little girls head Samos fretted, "I found the boy just wandering the streets. and the little girl was the victim of something tragic. But that amulets around their necks are important. It could be that he may just be the lost heir to the city and the girl is some sort of protector. Take the kids and the mutt to the Power Station. Watch out for the K.G.'s and keep the kids safe at all costs. Oh... and if you happen to lose that damn Croco-dog... don't worry about it.._

Not liking what Samos had just said the dog growled at Samos again as he panted once more as Talya petted his head to calm him down. Getting ready for the mission Jak walked into the hideout to get some ammo for his gun and some arrows for Talya's crossbow. Outside Talya sat down on the ground where she watched the boy and girl play made her began to remember something from her past. An image began to flash in her mind as she saw a elven man an elven woman and a younger version of her self.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey look at that now you can do it all your self." The man huskily spoke. _

_A woman smiled and called out, "Honey, its time for dinner come inside and wash for dinner."_

_Setting at the table a little girl grinned happily at the people that were with her for she seemed that she was very happy. Talya continued to watch the flashback until the images flashed to later on as she heard voices talking in the main room as he said, "Dina we need to see about finding a safer place for the child if those bastards get their hands on her who knows what they will do to the poor thing." Dina softly spoke, "Darling you go ahead and see about finding a safer place. I'll stay here and try to keep her protected." "Open up in the name of the Baron's law." said a loud voice. Taking the little girl and hiding her in a small close in area Dina finished, "Now you stay in here and no matter what happens don't come out. Understand. The little girl quietly nodded as Dina said "That's my girl." _

_As Talya continued to watch the scene flash into darkness she heard Jak's voice calling "Talya are you there we need to get going." Louder Talya heard him say, "Talya come on snap out of it." _

_Shaking off the her daze Talya stuttered, "Huh what oh Jak I was just spacing off. Sorry."_

_Concerned for her Jak implored, "What was you spacing off about."_

_Scratching her head Talya murmured, "Oh it was something that happened from my past. No need for alarm."_

_Rubbing his goatee Jak mused, "Hummm sounds like something important to talk to Samos about."_

_As they were walking Talya continued, "I think not, anyway lets hurry up and get these little ones to safety before those K.G.s notice anything strange about us."_

_Cocking his gun Jak jested, "Couldn't agree with you more Talya. Lets hurry up and get the hell out of here."_

Jak and Talya left the hide out area to begin the mission of escorting the kids to the power station. When the little boy and the dog started to take off. Out of nowhere came about five or six soldiers with large guns pointed at them. Talya putting the little girl on her back she rushed over to the boy and grabbed his hand while Jak fired off his gun thus killing the guys that came near them. With the sounds of his gun going off the heat was on as more Krimzon Guards came to investigate the loud commotion going on. Talya trying to protect the kids used her powers to keep them from getting near by placing a energy barrier around around the area that she and them were at. When a soldier touched the shield it drained him of his energy thus knocking him out. Scared the little boy tried to run away from the scene until Talya took his hand and held on tight to keep him from wondering off. As they cleared the slums area Jak, Talya and the little kids took a hover car to the red zone area where the power station was at. Going into the upper height of the traffic Jak put the petal to metal as he drove fast enough to keep the K.G.'s off their asses. Upon arriving in the red zone area Jak pulled out his gun in case that any guards were to take them by surprise. The walk to the power station didn't take long as Talya kept the kids near her side while Jak kept the guards at bay. Finally getting to the power station entrance They took the girl the boy and the Croco dog over to the Power Station, where Kor was in waiting for them.

Entering the power station the little girl walked by Talya while the little boy stumbled over to where Kor was standing at.

_In a snug voice Daxter sassed, "Samos informed us to bring the kids to you."_

_Petting the boy's head Kor answered, "Thank you very much. I'll be sure to the children close at hand. Come here little girl."_

_Hiding behind Talya's legs the little girl acted very shy towards Kor, Placing her hand on the girls head Talya softly jested, "Go over to Mr. Kor. Everything will be fine. Don't worry okay."_

The little girl nodded and headed over to the little boy and took his hand by Kor. Jak in the meantime walked over to Talya's side and petted the dog that was sitting next to her.. The dog approached him, and growled again for some odd reason.

_Looking at the mutt Kor croaked, "How sweet is that is this sight it seems that mutt has gotten attached to you. Tell me dear are you gifted to tame animals."_

_Leaning down to the Croco dog Talya expressed, "If you mean that I'm experienced with handling animals then maybe."_

When Jak placed his hand on the dog's head his growling was halted as Jak stroked him, causing it to show a smile on its face. It was like Jak too was able to be on the croco dog's good side as well.

_Rubbing his chin Kor speculated, "Very Intriguing. That stupid mutt has never showed affection for anyone except for the boy and girl before._

_Still petting Jak bragged, "Guess I'm blessed like Talya being good with animals."_

_Turning to face the screen Kor sighed, "I hope that there enough Eco to keep the Metal Heads satisfied. In my travels in the Wastelands I spotted some of the larger ones. Awesome creatures they were."_

_Cutting in Daxter blurted, "Jak, Talya and I saw a large one coming out of a gate one time. He was really butt uuuuuuugly!"_

_Not liking what was said Kor retorted, "Hmmmmphh... I have valuable information for you three to know. The Good Baron is conducting an excavation at the Dig site out side the city. He's still looking for a Tomb that might not exist."_

While Kor was talking, the Croco-dog walked over to to old ones cane where he lifted his back leg and urinated all over the area where Kor was standing. Thus leaving a large puddle of yellow-green liquid all around. Talya seeing the puddle spread near her, stepped away from it so as not to get it on her boots.

_Not meaning to be rude Talya noted, "Um excuse me for interrupting the conversation, but I think that your canine friend has sprung a leak."_

_Shaking his cane of dog piss Kor muttered, "Frankly, my dear it's just pee and getting back to the subject of the Tomb I don't believe it actually exists, but you three better go out there and see about disrupting his operation just in case there is something."_

Jak trying not to laugh about what the dog had done nodded in accepting the mission. The Croco dog walked away from Kor and joined the little girl's side where he got his ear scratched by her.

_Continuing his conversation as Talya walked toward him as he backed away from her and handling the passes to the little boy Kor ordered, "Knock down all the support wires at the site. That should set him behind schedule for a while. Here is an Air Train pass for each of you to get you access to the air train to the site."_

The kid gave the passes to Jak and Talya, whom left to head to the port side where the air train was located at. After leaving the power station Talya stopped in place for she had something on her mind concerning Kor's actions towards her earlier. She stopped on the ramp and sat down with her mind deep in thought which made Jak act concern for her.

_Concerned what was wrong with his girl, Jak questioned, "Hey Talya what's matter why are you stopping in place?"_

_Sitting down on the ramp Talya answered, "Jak, about Kor did you get a strange vibe from like something wasn't right about him?"_

_Putting his hand on her shoulder Jak assured, "Listen if you sense something fishy about Kor. Then feel free to tell about it anytime me okay."_

_Looking into Jak's stern gaze Talya sighed, "I will if something is bothering me concerning Kor, Krew and anybody else."_

_Getting up from the pavement to dust himself of dirt, and givng his hand to help Talya up, Jak comforted, "Come on let's get to the dig site and get this mission done before it gets to late in the after noon. I mean you never know what happen in this strange place."_

_Taking his hand Talya agreed, "Alright lets head out and see about giving the Baron a little trouble."_

Accepting the mission Talya and Jak headed to the port where they got to the train, and got in the transport where it lifted off the ground. Talya looked out the window towards the city after the door closed. The view from the transport was as vast as the one from the elevator. The air train flew up through the shield, went over the walls, towards the dig site area. After a brief trip the ship landed on the pad, with a loud thud and Jak, Talya and Daxter got out. As they did that, Jak jumped from the door, where Talya sat on the floor, where Jak helping her out gripping her waist, she slipped into his arms for him to place her on the ground. By a slip of klutziness Talya slipped off the transport and landed on Jak. Jak looked how close she was to his face, turned a deep red color.

_Against his chest Talya apologized, "I'm sorry for that Jak, I guess I must have slipped."_

_Looking up Jak accepted, "That's alright I should had a stronger grip on you huh."_

_Lying next to him Talya responded, "You know Jak if we wasn't on mission this would be a good place to relax."_

_Sitting up Jak added, "Yeah it would, but we need to headed towards the Dig site and take out the Baron's operation before we can relax."_

_On Jak's shoulder Daxter finished, "Yeah you two love birds need to focus and stop flirting for a change."_

_Getting on her feet Talya giggled, "Okay Daxter, we'll focus on the mission."_

Walking to the dig site Jak, Talya and Daxter's widen at what they saw, which was a large drill like machine that was in the center of the area. Surrounded by lava and of course tons K.G.s with bombs as they threw them all over.

_Pulling down his goggles Jak observed, "From the looks of the drill it seems that they are being held up by cables and scaffolding. We need to think of a way to get rid of that thing."_

_Through hers Talya exclaimed, "I agree it seems that the only way to get of rid of the drilling platform it is to take out the cables and the rest will topple over leaving a path of broken metal and destruction. Which leaves on thing left unsolved."_

_Lifting his goggles Jak wondered_, _"What's that Talya?" _

_Dusting the dirt of her clothes Talya remarked, "What are we going to use to take down the cables to the drilling platform."_

_Pulling out something from his back Jak insisted, "How about this we use our jet boards and grind along the piping holding the drill in place." _

_Liking the idea Talya implied, "That sounds like a plan to me hot stuff. How's about we show those K.G's a thing or two." _

Jak, Talya and Daxter headed towards the dig site, there they pulled out their jet boards out ready to began the onslaught on the Baron's operation. Splitting into two teams Jak and Daxter went to the upper area to take out the cables while Talya was on the lower area to take out the cables there. Talya hid behind some large crates to avoid being detected by the guards on duty. As the guards moved towards her hiding spot Talya tiptoed over to the unsuspecting soldier and in a stealthy matter, placed her hand on his shoulder thus knocking him out. Hearing the ruckus the other guard headed over to the crates in, which Talya took him out as well. Talya got on her jet board, hovered to the lower support beam and grinding along the long pipe. Where Talya broke the cables from the drill. After that Talya gritted along the lower pipe to the next set of cables of the lower area.

On the opposite side of the drill Jak was dealing with guards throwing bombs at him. Not liking it one bit he transformed into his dark self and in fury of one large blast of energy **'Boom' **took them all out. Calming down Jak set to his part of the mission of taking out the drill by grinding along the large pipes above the lower area thus breaking two sets of cables that was holding the drill from the sides. From his grinding Jak spotted Talya heading to the area that he had just taken out as she was getting ready to break the lower ones.

_From below Talya yelled, "Yo Jak where should I head to next." _

_Pointing to the area east of the drill Jak shouted, "Go to eastern side of the drilling area. I spotted three cables needing to be taken down. I'm headed towards the front pipes to take out the set of cables there."_

_Heading east Talya screeched back, "Hey when I take out the ones east of the drill I'll finish up by taking out the north ones and meet up with at the elevator where we can watch the fireworks."_

_Speeding past Jak nodded, "Sounds good see ya in a few."_

In a blaze of speed Talya zoomed on her board to the east side of the drill and in a fit of perfect motion took out the cables with such perfection. With the eastern cables gone all that was left was the northern part of the drilling platform scaffolding left to be dealt with. Above Jak grinding on the pipes above headed north as well taking the cables out as he moved. Talya at the lower part had a run in with about three more guards. Pulling out her cross bow she shot them in the neck with the special knockout tips that were on the arrows she used. One by one the guards fell down the knock out darts. Talya rushed in to the last support beam where she did a flip, landing on the pipe, and took the last of the cables supporting the drill. Seeing that all hell was about to break lose Talya in a rush zoomed on her board getting away from the beams, there at the entrance Jak was waiting as the fireworks began. After all of the scaffolding was gone, the drill in the middle spun around vigorously as the whole thing turned red, before it blew up into a smoldering pile of metal and debris. Talya, Jak and Daxter had front row seat of their handy work.

_Watching the action Daxter sneered, "Now that was one hell of way of putting it to the Baron...Right you two._" _Just when Talya and Jak were getting ready to kiss Daxter blurted out, "Ahem right you two HEY__." _

_Shaking her head Talya answered, "Right Daxter, now if you don't mind I would like to kiss Jak."_

_Waving his hand Daxter huffed, "Fine toots knock yourselves out."_

Before anything was to be spoken Talya pressed her lips against Jak's in a kiss of celebration of their victory against the Baron. Wanting the moment not to end Jak pulled Talya closer to him as he deepen the kiss even more. Seeing that things were getting tense Daxter headed up the elevator leaving Talya and Jak alone to their own desecration. While Jak and Talya were in the middle of the hot kiss, Jak communicator beeped thus ruining the moment.

_Through the speaker Kor voiced, "Well done Jak, Talya and Daxter by stopping the baron's operation. There's still hope that we may win the city back and perhaps the war as well."_

With the mission done Jak, Talya and Daxter left the dig site and went up the elevator to head to the air train to take them back to the port Once inside, Jak, sat by Talya and Daxter sat across from them as the door closed, the train left the platform where it took them back to the they was traveling back Talya looked at the floor of the train which had Jak worried about what was wrong with her.

_Putting his hand on her back Jak wondered, "Talya are you okay?"_

_Looking into his eyes Talya sighed, "Yeah Jak I'm fine. I was just thinking about something that's all."_

_Concerned Jak inquired, "What are you thinking about if you don't mind me asking."_

_Leaning up against train wall Talya retorted, "Since you want to know I'll tell you then. Its about the whole mission Kor sent us on."_

_Confused Jak posed, "The mission I'm not following you on what you saying."_

As the train stopped and Jak, Talya got out of the train where they got onto the pavement to continue their conversation about their mission.

_Stepping onto the pavement Talya continued, "As I saying Jak something about that mission just didn't smell right."_

_Rubbing his goatee Jak remarked, "Come to think of it I'm starting to agree with about this."_

_Nodding Talya admitted, "At the dig site I didn't see Any signs of a burial at all. All I spotted was machines and equipment and if the Baron was looking for something there it had nothing to with the Tomb of Mar."_

_Deciding to put his input Daxter preached, "Jak buddy I think we should keep our guard when it comes to Kor and when missions he sends us on."_

_Clenching his fist Jak fumed, "Right if Kor is up to no good. I'll guarantee that he won't trying anything funny as long I'm on the scene."_

_Getting a bad feeling Talya finished, "Jak, how about we head to the Bazaar to pick up something to eat and after that we head to the hide out where we can call it a day huh._

_Taking her hand Jak accepted, "Sounds like a plan to me. Lets head there to see what's been up."_

Jak, Talya and Daxter swiped a zoom-er to head to the market bazaar. At the market place Jak, Talya and Daxter were at the food stand. Where they ran into Ashlin and a bunch her of Krimzon Guards.

_Walking towards Ashlin, Talya greeted, "Funny running into you here Bimbo of the guard. Are you here on business or to flirt with Jak."_

_Having also spotted Ashlin Daxter added, "How's it working in the guard. red lips?"_

Noticing that Jak, Talya and Daxter were getting to close to their area of patrol, the guards took their teaser guns and block them off from the scene_._

_Wanting them to leave Ashlin yelled, "Look you three need to get out the hell out of the area. This is a Krimzon Guard concern, One of Vin's Eco tankers is on the way in from the wasteland, but the clearance transmission sounded muttered. The driver was frighten so we're here to check it out. Just in case some things not right."_

_Not resistance a woman in trouble Jak mumbled, "What can I... I mean we do to help out?"_

_Trying to act proud Ashlin dictated, "I've got it under control. So please leave."_

_Getting anxious and tapping Jak's shoulder, Talya shuddered, "Jak, I'm not trying act like the over zealous girl friend, but I have a bad feeling that something is about to happen."_

Then in a rush of speed the said Eco tanker tore into the bazaar, exploded, and took the guards out along with it. It remained silent until the large lid shot off the the tanker and a bunch of Metal Heads sprawled out of the tanker ready to wreak havoc on the unsuspecting public. While the people ran for their lives Jak, Talya and Ashlin got ready to battle the monsters that had turned the peaceful market place into a now total war zone.

_As the monsters flowed out of the top Daxter freaked out, "Ahhh! It's a sneak attack hide me!"_

_Pulling out her gun Ashlin cursed, "Damn! there's no turning back. It's just us to handle those creatures. You three help me take them out. "_

_Cocking his scatter gun Jak boasted, "Heh...hey no problem it will be a piece of cake."_

_Reaching for her crossbow Talya added, "Jak, you take out that side while I handle the ones here. Lets kicks some ass."_

With that said Jak and Ashlin went to their side to take out the metal heads that were on a rampage. Bang Jak shot about two metal heads thus leaving their gems behind. Ashlin shot about two that were in her way. Talya was up to her neck in monsters that she began to transform into her darker self and right in front of Ashlin. Ashlin's eyes widen at what she was seeing. Talya began to turn dark her eyes went from aqua to violet her blue-silver hair turned to its raven color, her fingernails turned into claws, while in her mouth her fangs appeared, out of her back a pair demon wings popped from her back and from her rear came her long pointed tail.

_Fully transformed Talya rasply voiced, "Ahhh I smell the scent of fear, metal heads and of course my favorite Jak."_

_Pointing her gun at Talya Ashlin stuttered, "Um Jak what is the hell is wrong with Talya. She looks really dangerous and has a blood thirsty look in her eyes."_

_Walking towards Ashling and smelling the air around her Talya lisped, "You have no need to fear me for I have no quarrel with you, but you need to take cover behind something and plug your ears."_

_Grabbing Ashlin's and taking her to the tanker Jak yelled, "Ashlin we need to take cover now..."_

_Wondering what was going to happen Ashlin asked, "Why what's going on?"_

_Taking shelter behind the tanker Jak finished, "Talya's about to take out all the monsters in one single attack and trust me when I say this."_

_Covering her ears Ashlin understood, "Okay let me know when its over."_

The area clear of civilians Talya walked to the center of the bazaar where she rose off the ground a little bit, raising her hands from her sides and with her singing voice let a sweet tune that was soothing to the normal people, but to the metal heads it killed them instantly. Trying to get away from the sounds the metal heads tried to escape only to be cut in half by Talya's long blade like weapon that she had on her arm band. After all of the metal heads were dead Talya still in her form began absorbing all their Eco and gathering all of the gems. Ashlin came out from behind the tanker to see if it was safe, she noticed that Talya hadn't back to normal yet. Removing her gun from her holster Ashlin moved with caution just in case Talya was going to attack. Putting his hand on her gun Jak shook his head as he came out to face Talya to calm her down.

_Confused Ashlin whispered, "What are you doing Jak? Are you insane." _

_Standing on by her feet Daxter mumbled, "Trust me sugar sometimes I wonder that myself, but the only one able to calm her down is him. So lets just Jak handle this okay."_

Slowly Jak walked up to Talya who had at this point in time had gathered all of the gems and Eco. Talya was now sitting on a barrel as she was softly whizzing from still being in her form. Jak walked to the barrel and cautiously placed his hand on her shoulder. Talya feeling his hand turned to face Jak with lust in her eyes. As Talya jumped off the barrel and landed on top of Jak where she took her hand to rub his upper body. Jak not making a move laid there not making a move for he knew that if he showed one sign of movement she would pounce. Still on top Talya rested on his chest and took in his scent.

_Sniffing the air near Jak, Talya murmured, "You have the scent of lust flowing through you. It makes me want to just lose control."_

_Placing his hand on her face Jak whispered, "Talya, I know that you are in the mood, but right now isn't the time nor the place. So you need to calm down okay."_

_Moving closer to his ear Talya breathed, "Why don't you make me?_

_Flipping her on the ground Jak insisted, "Fine since you asked so nicely."_

In a rush of the moment Jak placed his lips to hers as they kissed with so much heat that the area felt like it was on fire that Talya calmed down. After the heated kiss Jak helped Talya from the ground, turning back into her normal form with Ashlin stunned at what she had seen, Where the area was now peaceful again leaving Ashlin getting out from behind the tanker to kick a barrel before recovering from the little display she had seen earlier

_Kicking a barrel, Ashlin reported, "Looks like we took them all out. Those damn Metal Heads are getting bolder every time. It's like they're checking our defenses, like attacking on purpose. I've got a bad feeling that something doesn't feel right. Also Talya is it I don't what that was that you showed earlier, but I'd be more careful on when and where you transform got it."_

_Putting her crossbow away, Talya questioned, "Oh about what you saw earlier please keep it to yourself. I don't want anybody to know about especially the baron got it."_

_Before leaving Ashlin promised, "Fine I won't say anything. jeez I don't what my father sees in you."_

_Shaking her head Talya informed, "And you can tell your father that my answer is still no. I will not be used as some pawn in his filthy war or any thing he has planned got it."_

_Heading out of the bazaar Ashlin disclosed, "I'll tell him your message and also keep clear of the they're still looking for you three."_

_And with said Ashlin left the bazaar to go back on patrol not even thanking the three of them for saving her lousy butt._

_Confused at the conversation Jak muttered, Uh Yeah... your very welcome. Man sometimes I don't get chicks."_

_Jumping from his shoulder Daxter added, "Me neither Jak, although we should ask Talya about what happen with her concerning the Baron."_

_Agreeing with Daxter, Jak nodded, "Yeah Dax I'll have to agree with you about that one, the next little thing is how are we going to ask her about it."_

Trying to keep their talk under wraps Jak and Daxter quickly quieted their talk until later as Talya walked to where they standing.

_Walking over to them as they were talking, Talya jested, "Hey guys what's the matter?"_

_Covering up their conversation Jak lied, "Oh its nothing you need to worry about right now. So how about we go to the food stand pick up something to eat and head back to the hide out where we can call it a day huh?"_

_Stretching her arms Talya yawned, "You read my mind Jak, lets get going okay. I'm totally famished from that little ordeal that happened earlier. Oh and before we head to the hide out we need to go to the oracle in the water slums. There's something that we need to do there if that's okay with you."_

_Giving his consent Jak answered, "That's fine with me."_

_Picking up the sack that had the gems Talya giggled, "Good because after that I want to get back where we can spend time together alone."_

Running over to an abandon zoom-er Talya hopped into the front while Jak got in the driver's as they were headed towards the water slums to the oracle temple. Talya sat in the front seat of the zoom-er while Jak drove over the buildings. Laying her head on Jak's shoulder Talya was worn out from the fight with all the metal heads that attacked the market place. Arriving at the temple Jak gently nudged Talya waking to let her that they were at their destination. Talya raised her arms in the air, got out the zoom-er, pulled out the sack of gems from the back and taking Jak's hand she entered the temple entrance.

At the alter Talya opened the sachet and placed the gems in the center of the alter. Pulling out some incense Talya lit up, releasing the scent to get the attention of the oracle. After she was done preparing the offering Talya stood back as the statue began to speak,_ "Our enemy has gotten stronger and time is of the essence so for giving us such an a large offering we shall grant you each a new power. "_Jak felt a beam of dark energy take hold of him as the Dark Eco inside his body thus turning him into his dark form. Jumping up Dark Jak fired a beam of energy around the area thus blowing out the candles out and a brief moment turned back to normal. Another beam of dark energy shot from the statue shot out and hit Talya where she too transformed in her dark form, her new power was something else out of her hands a large set of claw like weapons came out of her knuckles. The claws were long and sharp to the look, Looking at her hands Talya was careful to not do anything to much for she was afraid that she might cut her face. Lowering to the ground Talya walked up to Jak, where she pointed her claws to see his reaction to her. Jak taking her hand as the claws retracted back into her hand. After they were given thier new powers the oracle's eyes stopped glowing and all was silent once again.

Walking out the temple Talya headed to the zoom-er where Jak walked behind her and placed his arms around her to feel the softness of her hair brushing against his face. Turning her face to Jak Talya put her hand on his face to feel his rough yet warm breath on her cheek. With the water swishing against the docks below. Daxter in the meantime was getting annoyed at the mushy stuff.

_Tugging at Jak's pant leg, Daxter muttered, "Yo you two lovebirds can we get back to the hide out before it gets to late."_

_Getting in the zoom-er Talya spoke, "I agree lets get back to the hide out, I'm hungry and I need a shower I still covered metal head blood and I'd like to clean up."_

_Nodding Jak agreed, "Definitely its getting late. So lets get back and call it a day."_

Starting the motor Jak, Talya and Daxter buzzed back to the slums to the hide out where upon walking to the door Jak, Talya and Daxter entered the hide out where the main room was empty. Talya walked to Torn's deck where she found a note that read, _"Gone out to get more intelligence be back later. If Talya and Jak reading this note feel free to use the back room as your place to stay and rest. You'll need to get plenty of rest for any up coming missions. There going to be really tough ones soon. Torn."_ Talya placed the note back onto the deck, Jak went over and took Talya by her hand to head to the back room.

When Talya and Jak got to the back room and just before Daxter was able to get in the door. Slam the door was shut in his face thus him being shut out the room.

_Not to happy Daxter cursed, "Hey what the hell is this?"_

_Popping his head out the door Jak apologized, "Sorry Dax, its just I need a favor from you."_

_Wanting to know Daxter inquired, "What is the favor Jak?"_

_With his head still out Jak added, "I'd perfer it that you sleep on one of the bunks in the main room I kind want to spend the night with Talya alone if that's okay."_

_Catching on to what was going on Daxter oohed, "Oh I get it now you two are wanting to get down to business. I understand bud just don't do anything I would do if you know what I mean."_

_Shaking his head annoyed Jak exclaimed, "I get what you mean would you please lay off with the smart ass remarks. I'm getting worn out. I'll see you in the morning."_

_Waving his hand Daxter carried on, "I'll see you in the morning bright and early. G'night pal and don't let the metal bugs bite."_

Afterwards he closed the door to the back area, Jak looked around to notice that Talya had already taken off to the showers to wash away the days stress and fifth that she had acquired from fight metal heads. Jal walked by hearing Talya's singing along with the sounds of the shower echoing through out the area. Entering the shower room Jak had his supplies as he walked into the stall that separated the showers in their compartments. Jak removed his gear, placing them on the hard slab table, finally he removed his scarf and goggles and got in the shower. Jak turned on the water to find that water was a little murky and freezing cold to relax his throbbing muscles that all his troubles melted away. In her shower, Talya had cleaned herself of all the grime and exited the stall, that she noticed that Jak's door was opened a creak big enough to see his back. Talya saw some the many scars that he had gained from his time in prison. Talya decided to wait for Jak outside the shower by leaning up against the entrance. When Jak was done with his shower he exited the shower room where Talya was with her arms crossed.

_Walking by Jak coughed, "Ahem, are you awake."_

_Still up against the wall Talya struggled, "Awww yeah I'm awake. Its just that I'm worn out from the missions today."_

_With the towel on his shoulders, Jak mumbled, "I agree with you Talya, after we get done eating. I feel like laying down and just relaxing."_

_Grabbing Jak's hand Talya agreed, "How about we eat in the room and after that we can relax."_

_Following her into their room Jak finished, "I'll rub your shoulders to help you feel less tense."_

Jak and Talya entered their room, closed the door and both sat down on their bed. Taking out the fruit from her sachet Talya placed it on the bed table. Jak reached for his piece of fruit and took a bite of it. The fruit was a bittersweet type that had a lot of juice in it to make the sensed feel easy as it would slid down the throat. Talya eating hers had the exact the same taste in her mouth from the fruit that she was eating after they had finished their fruit. Jak took a swig of his water to help ease the after taste it left in his mouth. On the bed Talya went up behind Jak, and started rubbing his shoulders to remove all the tension that had gotten into his muscles. Moving about Jak let out a sigh of relief to the as he was enjoying getting massaged by her. As Talya was rubbing Jak in a rush pulled her into his lap, where they started kissing, Talya feeling his lips against hers couldn't stop no matter what happened. Wanting to get a grasp on the situation, Jak took Talya and laid down on the bed to have better access to her body. Pulling the covers on them, Talya felt Jak's warmth on her that sleep began to take hold as she passed out under the covers. Looking down Jak had seen that Talya was sleeping decided to call it a night as he too went to sleep.

As the night set in Heaven City, the party was only beginning for those who were at the Hip Hog Saloon, where a certain orange ottsel had taken off from the slums to see what nightly party he could go too. Daxter being as small as he was a stowaway on a unsuspecting elves zoom-er travel to the port side of the city. There Daxter got off his ride and entered the Saloon for a really swigging party. Where he walked to the bar keep where Tess was working and decided to have a drink to help relax his nerves. Daxter took a swig of his when Errol barged into the bar with about three of his underlings.

_Walking to the bar keep Errol shouted, "Bar maid, make me something hard and strong for I just won my latest race. I'm here to celebrate this special occasion." _

_Pouring his drink, Tess spoke, "Here you are honey, anything else."_

_Taking his drink Errol answered, "Nah Blondie, but send a round to all, I'm....buying."_

Sending drinks to the others Tess rushed them to all who were drinking and even leaving one to Daxter as he stayed on his bar stool. The others in the bar waved their glasses in toast to Errol in toast for his racing victory.

_After about several drinks Errol slurred, "I'm the city champion....there's no one...in this city... that can beat me... and if there is....they have to win the...Class 3 and hiccup...Class 2 before I'll challenge...them...."_

Taking another swig Daxter sat on the bar keep where he started hitting on Tess, the blond yet dizzy bar maid.

_As she was wiping the bar Daxter flirted, "Hey baby...you know right now...my best friend Jak...is having the time of his life with his girlfriend... while I his pal is getting wasted as a place like this....once I had it all a nice home... parents who loved me and even pants, but not anymore ever since I got turned into this little walking pile of fur things has been hell."_

_Feeling sorry Tess baby talked, "Awww my poor whittle Daxy...you must be really lonely allow me to be your shoulder to cry on anytime."_

_Sitting on her shoulder Daxter ranted, "Baby you're...all I need...Yawn..."_

And Just like that Daxter passed on the bar keep drunk and tired. Tess not wanting to see Daxter get hurt, pulled him off the keep where she placed him into her sachet to keep Errol from noticing anything suspicious.

_Still in the middle of the bar Errol raved, "Boys the Baron's got something planned for those monsters outside the city and when we find the Tomb then those monsters won't stand a chance against his forces. Ha ha We have the upper hand and maybe soon claim victory... That's if everything goes according to his plan..."_

After Errol's thrilling yet informative speech, he and his underlings left the bar and headed back to the palace for they were totally wasted from celebrating his racing victory..._Tess having heard this piece of information thought, 'After I close the bar I'll head to find Torn's to give him the 4.1.1.'_

When the time came to close Tess gathered up her sachet that had a certain ottsel where she headed to Torn's to tell him what she had heard at the bar...

To Be continued...

(A.N thanks for reading looks like things are about to turn for the worse as we find Jak, Talya and Daxter heading into some deep missions.. and possiby a race or two... wait and see next chapter will have action romance and even some racing until next time chow...)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten A Dream, Port Mission, Meeting Brutter and sewer surfing.**

(_A.N thanks for the wonderful reviews. This chapter is going to have action excitement, romance and of course comedy. Looks like things are going to get down and dirty for Jak, Talya and Daxter lets read in on how they'll handle this one. So on with the chapter. I'll even put in a little dream scene concerning Talya and the baron... thanks TwilightAngel101 on the advice describing the baron's main dining hall. it really helped me.)_

_Place Talya's dream Location Heaven City Prison_

Talya woke to find that she was in her prison cell, chained to the wall when the guards came into her cell with Teasers and large hose like tool. Laying on the floor Talya felt the sting of the Teaser as she was shocked awake by the guard in charge_._

_Using the Teaser on her, The Guard echoed, "prisoner #77446, wake up."_

_Feeling the shock Talya stirred, "What...did...I...do?"_

_Removing the Teaser, The Guard signaled to his men, "You two, get her off the floor."_

Thinking she was going to be teased Talya curled into a ball just in case the worse was to happen. Instead of getting shocked Talya felt a blast of water hit her body like she was getting cleaned up or something. The Guards took Talya soaking wet to a room where a large machine was activated. Talya was chained to the floor in the middle of the room, when a large burst of hot air hit drying off her clothes, body and hair. After that Talya was escorted to large cage on the back off a hell cat_._

_Wanting to know Talya lisped, "Where are you taking me?"_

_Locking the door, The K.G. stated, "That for us to know and you to find out. Now shut up and behave."_

_Turning her head Talya shuttered, "Yes sir."_

Talya watched through the bars while being taken from the prison through the city, which was above the many different buildings, the people and other vehicles as well. The hell cat moved slowly until it landed in front a large building. The building was a large structure surrounded by various towers that supported the main part. Afterwards the guards got out of the front seat of the hell cat, they went to the cage holding Talya and using their large staff like gripper to grab the shackles that were oh her legs, arms and neck. Pulling her out of the cage Talya was escorted into the building where the two guards and Talya stood before that none other than Baron Praxis himself.

_Walking down the stairs until he was just a few inches away Praxis placed his hand on her face he muttered, "What a beautiful creature you are, such perfection you have eyes like sapphires, lips like red Eco, hair like strands of pure silk. Had I known you were this flawless I wouldn't have wasted my Eco treatments on you."_

_Looking into his cruel gaze Talya rasped, "You're worse than the dogs that serve you."_

_Snapping his fingers Praxis stated, "On the contrary, my dear, you are not in any position to threaten me. Guards take my guest to her room where she can be prepped for tonight."_

_Saluting their leader the guards obeyed, "Yes Sir."_

Talya was then taken into the upper part of the palace to a large room where the guards dropped her onto the floor. They slammed the door and locked it behind them Talya not very happy got up off the floor where she banged on the large wooden door_._

_Banging on the door Talya yelled, "Let me out of here... you hear me."_

Talya stopped yelling and slid down by the door, she put her knees against her body and began sobbing. Talya didn't want to be there at all it was like she was some sort of prisoner in a large cage. An hour later Talya heard someone knocking on the door. Moving from the door Talya got to her feet ready for anything that would happen. Talya rushed over to the bed where she sat down when the door opened a set of maids entered where they both bowed in silence as a greeting_._

_Confused Talya questioned, "Are you here to hurt me?"_

_The first maid in a low voice spoke, "Goodness no we are here to dress you at the Baron's request."_

_Still unsure Talya defended, "Since you're not here to hurt me then can I ask you something."_

_Sitting her on the chair in front of the mirror The first maid answered, "Sure ask whatever you like."_

_Looking in the mirror Talya sighed, "Where is it that I'm being dressed for?"_

_Removing the chains the second maid announced, "The Baron has requested your company for dinner this evening. It's our duty to him that you be property dressed for the occasion. So please allow us to do our job."_

_Rubbing her wrists Talya noted, "I see that was the reason that those jerk off guards hosed me down the way they did,"_

_helping her put on the dress the second maid added, "That's correct my lady. It seems that you have won the barons favor. It's a great honor to be noticed by him."_

_Adjusting the dress Talya ranted, "So what if I have won the baron's favor. I spent the last ten months in a dark, dank cell where I have been beaten, shocked, tormented by the guards and chained. Now the mighty baron had decided to change his mind humph he wants something."_

_Having heard what Talya had said the first maid stated, "If you think that way it will only get you thrown back into prison, just see what he has to say then decide your option of him. You should not jump to conclusions."_

_Shaking her head Talya jested, "Fine then I'll see what the baron wants, but if I'm right about him. I'll become his worse nightmare."_

Fully dressed Talya was escorted by the maids to through the halls. While they walked Talya looked at the many different works of art that were on the wall most of them were paintings of the baron in different clothes and poses, then one caught her attention which was painting of a sea nymph sitting on a rock near Sentinel Beach. Stopping for a second Talya looked at it. She noticed that there was something about that seemed strangely déjà vu like it was painted back when she was at Sand Over before leaving. After a brief moment Talya was guided into the main dining hall where there was a large table with many different chairs and several covered plates in various spots. The maids guide Talya to the empty chair on the right side of the Baron's place at the head of the table.

Talya sat down at the long, wooden, polished table she could see her reflection in while the maids left her alone to finish their chores and duties assigned to them. After being left alone Talya looked at the large dining hall that had all sorts of fancy lighting, different types of art work on the walls, many statues of the history of the palace itself and a Red banner where many portraits of the baron were draped across the walls and ceilings. As she was looking at the large door that was across the room it opened up to reveal Baron Praxis dressed in a formal version of his armor with different metals on his chest and a large red cape that followed behind him. Baron Praxis walked into the dining hall as noble as he could be, walked over to his chair, where the butlers removed his cape, and he sat down in his chair_._

_Snapping his fingers Praxis ordered, "You servant, serve my guest food and drink."_

The butlers jumped at his order as they swiftly yet properly poured Talya something to drink, placed her covered plate in front of her and removed it then quickly bowed to head to their places in the dining room until their next order was to be his cover from his plate Baron Praxis sniffed his food taking in all the aromas of what the chefs had prepared for the evening. After admiring the food Praxis began eating his meal several minutes into the meal Praxis looked from his meal to notice that Talya wasn't eating anything.

_Looking up Baron Praxis wondered, "What is it that you are not eating Is the food not to your liking?"_

_Giving the baron a stern look, Talya sneered, "How can I eat something so fancy, when there are those out there, who need it more than me."_

_Not liking her words, Praxis rebutted, "Look my dear, the people of this palace have worked their hardest to ensure that you have such a fine feast before you. For you to just not to eat is insulting them."_

_Getting up from her seat Talya fumed, "When you say that I'm insulting its not about the people its about your foolish pride. Why is it that you summoned me here in the first place."_

_Walking towards the large window Praxis mused, "I summoned you here, because my men informed me of your extraordinary powers. So please sit down and I'll tell you my reasons of your presence here at my palace."_

_Sitting back down Talya groaned, "Vey well then I'll hear you out."_

_Going back to his seat Praxis began, "Ah that's what I like about you, blunt and to the point. Fine then if that what you want I summoned you here to make you an offer that we both can benefit from."_

_Staring at the table's surface Talya talked, "Tell me your offer and I'll see about first."_

_Tapping his fingers Praxis spoke, "Denounce your friend and join me as my weapon against the metal heads. With your powers at my side I'll be able to keep my position as the ruler of Heaven City."_

_After hearing the offer Talya breathed, "So you want me to denounce my friend to become your weapon all for the sake of you to keep your death grip on a city who fears you. So what do I get in return should I accept your offer?"_

_Taking her face in his hand, Praxis mellifluously cooed, "Your freedom...there will be no Eco treatments...no more rounds in the metal pit... no shocking from Teasers and finally no chains. All you have to do is accept my generous invitation."_

_Scooting away from his grip, Talya uttered, "My freedom huh at what price for me to betray the one I care for most. Baron Praxis I fear that I must refuse your offer."_

_As Talya was about to say more a butler showed up and whispered something in the Baron's ear concerning something an urgent call for him from a very important client. Needing to see about the matter at hand the baron got up from his chair nodded to the butler and got up to excuse himself to his guest. _

_Wiping his hands of food and getting up from his seat, Praxis complied, "If you'll excuse me my dear, but some urgent matters have just come up and so I must take my leave of you for the time being and to deal with you later."_

The Baron left the dining hall to head to the throne room leaving Talya alone in the dining hall by herself as she looked around the area. A while later Talya was bored being Left alone that she decided to explore the rest of the palace before the guards had to take her back to the prison cell next to Jak's. Talya walked around the halls of the palace looking at the various types of art work, tapestries and statues. As she neared the throne room she spotted the baron talking to a large bug like creature on a communicator with a familiar sounding tone to it. Talya felt something uneasy about what she was seeing unaware of the guards coming to take her away. The image of the area around her faded into darkness as she heard the dark voice echoing, "_I shall haunt you in your nightmares for killing so many of my brethen. No matter where you run....You can't not escape me...." Talya walked until she saw another image and heard another voice say, "If one seeks the stone... one must face the trials of the tomb to claim his legecy....."_Talya trying to reach for the stone only to fall down into endless free fall where in a burst of energy she woke up....

Opening her eyes Talya woke shaking and covered in sweat from the heat of the blankets. Sitting up in bed Talya covered her face in the blanket, whimpering loud enough to wake Jak up from his dreamless sleep.

_Hearing her, Jak whispered, "Talya, you're tremblng what's the matter?"_

_Burying her head in his chest Talya stuttered, "It was a vision of the past and of the future."_

_Rubbing her back, Jak consoled, "Do you want to talk about it?"_

_In his chest Talya muffed, "No I don't want to worry you Jak."_

_Running his hand through her soft hair Jak accepted," Okay then, lets get some sleep. we have some missions to do in the morning."_

_Lying on his chest Talya emitted, "Night Jak I'll get some sleep then."_

At Tess' place, Daxter in a daze looked around to find that he wasn't at the hide out, but instead on the foot of a large metal bed. Sitting up Daxter scratched his back, stretched out his body to remove the kinks from his sore little animal body and when he was done. Daxter rose to his feet to try to get off the bed's foot so as not to disturb who ever was sleeping soundly. Daxter carefully walked over to the side, for as he was trying to move the one sleeping turned over right on to his tail thus giving Daxter the worst feeling in the world trying not make any loud sounds, he pulled his tail out from beneath Tess' body as he managaed to not to wake her. Daxter scratched his head to see about where he was at in all of the struggling of. He walked into the main room of the area to find that he was Tess' apartment in the slums near the pumping station. Daxter went over to the door to see about leaving to head back to the hide out, but before he left he placed a small kiss on Tess' forehead just before jumping out the window to head back.

When Daxter got back to the hide out, he entered the hide outs door and headed to the back room to see about waking Jak and Talya for a day full of missions and of course he was bored out of his mind. Daxter hopped on to their bed where he began jumping up and down trying to wake them up. Talya on her side felt the bed moving from all the jumping woke up to find Daxter stretched out on her chest with the stupidest expression on his face.

_Dazed Talya yawned, "Ahhh morning Daxter, would you be a peach and get off me please."_

_Moving himself from his spot Daxter nodded, "Sure toots, so did you and Jak have a nice time last night?"_

_Removing the covers Talya added, "Yes before you get your head in the gutter Daxter all we did was cuddle got it."_

_Leaping onto his chair Daxter waved, "Ah what ever I had a blast last night. I went to the Hip Hog and ended up at Tess' place. Knowing her she must have seen me passed out on the barkeep and she must have taken me back to her place to keep me from getting caught by the KG's."_

_Waking up Jak interrupted, "Sounds to me that you cut it close aye Dax."_

_Hopping from his chair to the door Daxter finished, "Ah you could say that I'll see you when you and Talya are ready to leave."_

Jak pulled the covers from his side of the bed reached over to Talya and pulled her into his arms where he gently kissed her neck and ran his hand through her soft blue-silver hair. Talya placed her arms around his neck rubbed his rough yet strong muscles. Talya kissed his neck as she rubbed his long pointed ear. Jak pulled her closer to him to feel her soft warmth against his chest. After about several minutes Jak and Talya got ready for the next mission that was left by Krew meaning that they had to got the port. When They moved onto a mission set by Krew to destroy the cargo crates in the port. At the port Jak noticed that there were bombs by each one of the crates. Talya grabbed her jet board from her pack and Jak got on a zoom-er. Splitting into two teams Jak and Talya began the onslaught of the cargo. The Krimzon guards was alerted by the loud sounds of Jak's scatter-gun as he shot at the bombs thus blowing up the first set of cargo. Talya used her crossbow to take her side of the port a minute into the mission Talya had taken out her side of the cargo when Jak had only three left to blow away. Having lost his zoom-er Jak in a rush pulled out his jet board to take the last three cargo crates with time to spare. After that was done, Jak, Talya and Daxter returned to the Hip Hog with the news of the mission completed. Upon entering the establishment, a Krimzon Gaurd was finishing up his business with Krew. Jak and Talya went to the barkeep and took a seat,

_Floating over to them Krew grumbled, "The Baron had decided to send his thugs to harass me as they always do, 'ey! Health violations. Back taxes! Everyone in the city wants a piece of my business. Aaahh hell!"_

_Looking at the fat ass Daxter sneered, "You are lucky that there's enough to go around and to spare."_

_Wanting to know the mission Talya questioned, "So Krew what's the mission this time."_

_Getting out their rewards Krew miffed, "Trashing that cargo in the port was a more important to my business than you know, ey? I've got something cooking right now, and I didn't need anyone sneaking into my shipments. You could just say, if everything goes as I planned, I'm going to head of the market in Metal Head trophies. Ha, ha, ha, ha. Anyway, I have another job for you three. My associate named, Brutter,works with me in the forced labor business."_

_Stunned Talya added, "Forced Labor business? You don't mean what I thinking you're meaning are you?"_

_In a stern tone Jak snapped, "Yeah he means the slave trade industry?_

_Waving his fan Krew groaned, "I prefer the term 'freedom challenged'. Lurkers what the city use as low class labor. Brutter pays me well to help him free lurkers and smuggle out of the city. Ahhh, it lifts really my spirits to help those in need... and his money is apart of my business."_

_Hearing the word Luker Daxter bellowed, "Lurkers? We three don't like lurkers!"_

_Agreeing with Daxter, Talya inquired, "I'm not to fond of them either, but if the reward is worth I'll help with the mission."_

_Pulling out a set of black devices at Jak, Krew breathed, "But you do like weapon Upgrades, 'ey?"_

_Tossing a set of devices at Jak and Talya, thus them catching their payments. Talya looked at the device to see that they were a new type of arrows for her crossbow._

_Pulling the arrows in her crossbow, Talya jested, "So what do you have to do once we find these lurkers. If you don't mind me asking?"_

_Flying back to his pole, Krew ordered, "Well since you asked find the three Krimzon Guard Transports carrying Lurkers to the 'project' the Baron has outside the city. Shoot down the transports, and drop the three  
lurkers to Brutter's trinket stand in the Bazaar area."._

After getting the mission Jak, Talya and Daxter found a two seated hoover vehicle. Jak got into the drivers seat to starting looking for the transports that held the lurkers. Driving through the city Talya from her side of the vehicle spotted the first transport.

_Tapping Jak's shoulder Talya spoke, "Jak, there's the first one how are we going to get the lurker from it."_

_Pulling out the Vulcan gun Jak burst out, "Shoot them down that's how. Daxter pull the trigger and when we get close enough fire."_

_Saluting Daxter remarked, "Roger buddy, just leave the shooting to me."_

When Jak got close enough Daxter began shooting the transport until it exploded and the lurker leaped out of the cage, where it got on the back of the vehicle to be taken to the bazaar to Brutter. At the bazaar the lurker jumped off. Jak, Talya and Daxter went to the mission of finding the next one. Driving from the bazaar the second one was over near the northern part of the city. Doing as before Daxter began shooting the transport to the ground. The lurker got on the two seat-er as Jak, Talya and Daxter were being chased by the KG's. With the second one safely delivered. It was time to find the final one that was located near the baron's palace. Taking the final one was a piece of cake that they rescued the final one, and brought it to Brutter, who looked pleased with the results of the mission.

_Grabbing Daxter in his burly arms Brutter thanked, "Oh Little orangey warrior and pretty girl! You and your friends have done great thing for Brutter and his people."_

_He started kissing Daxter upon the face as a sign of gratitude. As Daxter tried to pry himself free of his tight grip._

_Still in his grip Daxter discusted, "Eeeck! yuck, No touchy the 'fur'."_

_Holding out her hand Talya mentioned, "You are very welcome Mr. Brutter."_

_Seeing her hand near him, Brutter blurted out, "No come near me, I hear of you. when you touch lurkers they die. No offense pretty one, but Brutter not want to die._

_Feeling offended Talya sighed, "You don't need to fear Brutter, I only kill creatures that are pure evil. You're not evil."_

_Relieved Brutter spoke, "Okay then Brutter will see about rewarding you soon. You three see!"_

After that Jak, Talya and Daxter left, to return to the saloon for another mission from Krew. When the three of them entered the saloon, Jak, Talya and Daxter went to the barkeep to take a quick break until Krew floated over to them thus cutting their break short.

_Turning around Krew rasped, "Long ago, when I was into art 'collecting', I hit the local museum to, mmmm, 'borrow' a large golden statue of Mar, the founder of Haven City. and in his hand, the statue held a Ruby Key to the city, a rare artifact of perfect beauty...and of course, extremely valuable, 'ey!"_

_Being a smart ass Daxter expressed, "Oh! we just love artwork right Talya?"_

_Acting curious, Talya wondered, "What happen to it?"_

_Continuing his story Krew told, "While lugging the huge statue through the Sewers, 'ey, a large rainstorm flooded the whole area and the statue along with five of my best men were swept away in a flash."_

_Feeling a little sad Jak sympathized, "That's terrible that happened."_

_Not caring Krew sighed, Yes, a tragic indeed I've missed that statue since then. The Sewers have been so flooded and full of Metal Heads that I can't get anyone to go down there and retrieve it. But Jak and Talya you two are unique. You both can handle it!"_

_Hearing that Daxter shouted, "Jak, Talya, what am I? rotten fish?_

_Drooling Krew slurped, "Ohhh, don't I wish, mmmmmmmm! Now, get your asses down there, drain the Sewers, and find the statue at the bottom. Bring back me that Ruby Key artifact, and it will open up doors to our wildest dreams, 'ey!"_

_Putting her input Talya pointed out, "Oh boy that's what we need sludge surfing right Jak?"_

_Not to thrilled, Jak voiced, "Just peachy, more running in the mud..."_

_Reminding them Daxter snapped, "I hate to burst your bubble you two, but that ain't just mud down there you know."_

_Heading out the door Talya laughed, "No shit, Daxter, pun not intended."_

Jak, Talya and Daxter headed to the elevator for the mission impossible known as retrieving ruby key from the statue. When they got down there they noticed that the only way to there was by jet board. Talya got out hers to prepare for the ride down the grading to get to the first valve to drain. Jak on his followed her as he had to be careful not lose his balance on such a slippery type of slide. At the first valve Talya and Jak found the valve where he turned it and the water began draining making another path appear. Talya and Jak got back on their boards to head down to the second valve switch.

_Wanting to make things fun Talya called out, "Jak how about we race to the next valve. Winner get a special reward."_

_Nodding to the terms Jak echoed back, "You're on Talya, if I win you have to do something for me."_

_Speeding ahead Talya muttered, "We'll see wise guy...if I win you'll have to reward me."_

Starting the race Jak and Talya began speeding through the many twists and turns of the sewer tunnels that lead to the second valve with the finish line in sight Jak and Talya sped faster. As Talya lost her balance on her jet board, and Jak in a rush leaped to catch her as he landed on the ground near the switch. In his arms Talya blushed deeply placing her hand on to his soft yet dirty face covered in mud. Wiping the mud from his face Talya got up from his lap, helped him from the ground. Jak went over to the valve and turned the crank thus draining the water even more thus there were more traps and bombs in the passage way to the final valve. Not stopping Jak and Talya continued down the last pathway of dank, dark, smelly waterways. At the end of the second tunnel was the last of the valves to lower the water level to the area where the statue was located at. When the sewers were drained, Jak, Talya and Daxter found the statue of Mar and his hand was the Ruby Key artifact. Where Daxter climbed the large structure for the key. Daxter had gotten to the top, he began pulling and tugging at the statues' grip to get the key and after a couple of tugs at it, the key came out falling towards the ground. Talya seeing that the key was about to fall tried to catch it only to find that Jak brought his hands catch it before landing on the ground.

_Seeing his reaction Talya expressed, "Nice catch Jak, you managed to get it in time."_

_Holding the key in his hand Jak boasted, "Whoo... I Got it! What would you do without me, eh buddy?"_

_Still on the statue Daxter recalled, "Well Jak, if you insist I probably wouldn't be two feet tall, furry, orange, and stomping around in a shitty sewer without any pants... Damn I miss wearing pants"._

_Putting the key in her pouch Talya smiled, "Don't worry Daxter being small isn't all that bad. Besides who needs them anyway."_

Daxter nodded his head as he jumped back on Jak's shoulder. Finally making their way of the sewers Jak, Talya and Daxter were glad to get out of that place for the smell was worst than Krew's feet on a hot, muggy day. It was already dark when they had completed the mission that instead of going to the Hip Hog Saloon to drop off the item. Jak Talya and Daxter headed back to the hide out to see about taking the rest of the evening off. When they arrived Torn had just left to see about some business. Seeing that the door was opened Daxter was the first to enter the hide out to see that it was empty. Jak and Talya followed in as well. Now that they were finished with their missions Jak plopped down in the desk chair bushed and aching from all the running that was done. Noticing that she was tired Jak pulled her on to his lap where he began rubbing her back to help in removing the stress.

_Feeling his touch Talya lisped, "Jak we shouldn't be doing this here. I need to get clean up before I crash from exhaustion."_

_To her ear Jak whispered back, "Fine I'll go with you. I need to take rid myself of this smell anyway."_

Daxter shook his head at the way that Jak and Talya were acting that he went to the back room and came back with the chair cushion and the small cover. Finding a descent bunk to sleep on Daxter took his googles and hat off, in which he curled up on his bunk, covering himself up and finally passing out. Talya got out of Jak's lap, went over to Daxter soft fuzzy face and rubbed it to say goodnight. After that Jak and her went to the showers to clean up and to call it a night. After their showers Talya and Jak went into their room. Talya's hair was still soaked from the water that it was sticking to her shoulders. Jak took his towel and gently dried each sheik of hair carefully. Feeling his hand on her face Talya buried her head into his bare chest and placed her arms around his neck to warm him of the cold water. Feeling her breath on his skin Jak caressed her back to remove the tension that she had gotten from doing missions.

_Removing the hair from her ear, Jak softly murmured, "How does feel?"_

_Enjoying the massage Talya responded, "It feels nice to caressed especially if its you. Jak."_

_Rolling on to her back Jak breathed, "Talya, is it okay if I kiss you?"_

_Pulling him to her lips Talya nodded, "Yes Jak, it's alright."_

Satisfied with her answer Jak moved in as he kissed her lips and then moving to her neck. Talya felt the passion from his lips as she moved her hands up and down his back feeling his muscles tense with each time he kissed her. Talya felt his breathe on her neck like it was hot and aggressive. Jak reached over and turned off the dim light leaving them to darkness while the shadows of them on the wall was seen moving around while the lights of the city was the only shining into the back room of the hide out. As the twilight turned into night Jak and Talya continued to kiss until sleep had finally set in thus them passing out in each others arms. Ignoring the world around until it would be time to start anew.

(A.N Thanks for reading this installement of my story next chapter will have more action, romance and more action stay tuned til next time. chow.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Troubles at the Eco Fields and Monsters in Heaven Forest**

_(A.N thanks for the postive feedback from last chapter. Sorry for not updating in a while with the hoilday season things have been a little crazy. so with out any more delays here's chapter eleven.) _

The next morning Talya was the first to wake up of the group. Sitting up in the bunk Talya turned to see that Jak was still fast asleep since the missions were getting more dangerous and tougher, but not to much for them to handle. Watching him as he slept Talya smiled gently as she traced the sides of his cheek with her warm hand. As her soft touch made him stir slightly while he moved closer to her for warmth. Shaking her head Talya thought, 'Jak what am I going to do with you. It seems no matter what happens to you. You are still that goofy, shy county boy from Sand Over.'

Getting out of bed Talya walked over to the window of the room to look around before getting ready for the day. Jak still sleeping was wanting to cuddle some more noticed that Talya was missing. In a blink his eyes burst opened to find her. Scanning the room Jak finally spotted Talya by the window looking out. Relieved that she was safe Jak pulled the covers from him got out of bed to join her.

_Quietly he walked over to her and wrapping his arms around her, Jak teased, "It's not nice to leave someone hanging like that."_

_Feeling his embrace Talya rebutted, "Why are you scolding me because I got up."_

_to her ear Jak answered, "I dunno maybe, So what were you thinking about?"_

_Turning to face him Talya responded, "Just about old times I guess. You know about how things used to be before we came to this place."_

_Putting her head against his, Jak nodded, "I understand this place is tough to get use to huh."_

_Wrapping her arms around his waist Talya agreed, "Yeah it can be sometimes, but with all the excitement in our missions I hardly ever get to think about the old times."_

_Tightening his grip Jak murmured, "I know what you mean Talya. Sometimes I wish we could go back to the way things use to be, but things can't go back to the past. We have to look to the future for the answers we seek._

_Running her hands through his hair Talya finished, "You're right Jak, if the future is where we have to look. Then as long as you are with me I'll face anything that this place throws at me."_

Looking into her soft eyes Jak pulled Talya against him to feel her warmth and to give a kiss on her lips. Just as Jak and Talya were getting ready to share a passionate kiss, their moment was interrupted by the sounds of someone knocking at the door. Leaving Jak hanging there in the moment Talya went over to see who had ruined the romantic moment to find Daxter walking into the room to see what was going on.

_Jumping onto the old chair Daxter began, "Not meaning intrude on your alone time you two. We got a message on the comuncator from Vin about a mission at the strip mines. So we need to head there as soon as you two get ready okay."_

_Opening the door Talya nodded, "Okay then as soon as we get our gear on. We'll head there now."_

Daxter left the room leaving Jak and Talya alone to get their gear on for the missions that was going to be done for the day. Talya walked to the bed where she finally noticed that all she was wearing on her chest was her tube top instead of her t-strap shirt. Not paying attention she got on her t-strap, her over shirt then her boots and to finish it she placed her goggles on her head. Jak put on his tunic, his gun belt, his arm bands, laced his boots up, wrapped his red scarf around his neck and hair. Putting on his goggles and grabbing their jet boards Jak and Talya were finally dressed ready to take on the missions for the long grueling day ahead.

Jak, Talya and Daxter found the zoom-er parked by the hideout and drove all to the power station located in the red zone area of the Heaven City just before the port side by the Hip hog saloon. When they arrived they entered to find Vin working in the upper part of the station on a lift in a panic. Seeing that they arrived Vin brought his lift to face them.

_Looking up at Vin, Talya greeted, "Hey there Vin, we got your message."_

_Still on his lift Vin stuttered, " Oh that message, Jak, Talya there's more trouble at the Strip Mines. Baron set me up. Actually... ah, ahh, I think every body's trying to get me!"_

_Confused Jak wondered, "What in the hell are you going on about Vin?"_

_Trying to help Talya remarked, "Here Jak let me handle his mood. So what the matter this time Vin."_

_Moving around Vin explained, "Do you remember Those Eco wells the Baron had drilled? It seems he never intended to add them into the city's main matrix. What it doesn't make any sense! You both should know, that those open Eco wells will attract more Metal Heads to the area!"_

Getting even afraid than before, he took a tug onto Daxter's chest to calm down.

_Hearing his plea Talya nodded, "So what you're saying that if aren't apart of the grid then more of those monsters will be sited huh."_

_With his arms crossed Jak added, "What do we need to know to stop this little deal."_

_Grabbing a large box Vin ranted, "You three need to get to close them off!"_

_In a panic he ran around the room until he calmed down a bit, as he grabbed a remote and handed to her for some reason._

_Taking the large box and throwing into Jak's arms Vin pleaded, "Now, these plasmite bombs should do the trick in taking out the wells. They are the perfect thing to blow up the wells."_

Tossing them over to Jak, the bombs were very heavy that Talya was careful when she helped Jak place them on the floor next to them. Before anything drastic could happen where something or someone could do no wrong.

_In a panic mode Vin stated, "Drop each one into the well, eh, and the explosion will do the rest. Right."_

_Taking a closer look at the them Talya observed, "Right throw them into the tops and instant boom got it. Jak be careful not to drop them okay."_

_Struggling Jak implied, "Sure no problem except this box weights a ton."_

In the moment Jak lost his footing slightly, thus causing a bomb to get out that Daxter caught it and juggled it in his hands to retain its balance from falling.

_Seeing that happen Vin warned, "Hey! Be careful with that thing its dangerous."_

_Checking out the bomb Daxter inspected, "Plasmite, huh? Cool. What does it do?"_

_Reaching out for the bomb Talya scolded, "Daxter you shouldn't be messing with that thing. You might just touch something that you shouldn't."_

Just as Talya said her warning Daxter pressed something on the bomb, causing it to open up to began a red flashing sensor light and a making a loud beeping sound.

_Seeing the light Daxter ranted, "Agghhh! I believe this belongs to you."_

_That He tossed it to Vin as he caught it in his shaking hands while in a total panic of not wanting to be blown up to bits._

_Throwing it back to Daxter Vin stammered, "Hey, its not my problem anymore. You are responsible."_

Viin threw it back to Daxter, causing a "hot potato" type scenario to go as they tossed it back and forth between each other until Talya caught the bomb and placed it back into the box thus it causing the another one to fall into Daxter's hands.

_Tossing it back Daxter insisted, "No. Really. It's for you."_

_Handing it to Daxter, Vin noted, "Hey. You're the heroes! So its your job"_

_Giving it Jak Daxter snapped, "No! Jak's and Talya are the ones for this gig!"_

Without thinking Daxter threw the bomb back in the crate, that it hit one of the other bombs causing a countdown to start were ALL set to blow up. Looking at the detonator Talya seem the timer which read two minutes and counting Talya rushed to the portal ready to get a moving.

_Acting all stupid Daxter apologized, "Oops. Sorry. My mistake..."_

_Annoyed Vin sneered, "Oh Great! Now you've armed the whole box! Don't move an inch!"_

He paused for a split second before speaking again thinking about what to do about the bombs and that was when he noticed Talya heading over to the rift gate portal to the strip mines.

_Looking at the portal; Vin chimed, "On second thought, MOVE your asses as Far away from me. Go through the rift gate and drop one bomb into each eco well hole before they all go boom."_

Talya took the bombs and rushed into the rift gate with Jak and Daxter following her example. When they got through there was no time to spare as Talya took three of the bombs and her jet board and headed to the closest well to make the drop. Jak got his board with speed rushed over to the one up by the drilling platform to began his part of the mission. Talya with all her speed powered her board as she gained enough momentum to slam dunk the bomb into her first well. Which left two for her to take out, looking at the remote she noticed that she had about a minute left to get the mission done. Jak was on his second one as he blazed up on the well ramp and did a three-sixty in the air and slammed the bomb right into the hole a thunk sound. From the corner of her eye Talya decided to show off as well that she grinded on the railing above the mine cars and headed to the well that was on the other side of it. With the her speed and perfect skill, she flipped the bomb into the hole.

_Through the com Vin bellowed, "Hey there You three have only a minute left get a moving and stop showing off!"_

_Speaking in the head set Talya graped, "We know Vin get off my butt and let us handle this."_

Talya hung up the com and got to her third and final Eco well that was near her, when she first tried to dunked it she didn't get enough speed with a second attempt Talya turned about to gain the momentum she needed that just she made it in time to get out of the area before the timer was up. Jak and Daxter rushed from their last one that they managed to toss the last bomb into all of their wells, and when the timer ran out. In a blaze of glory they all blew up at the same time that it looked like fire works display. The sight of it caused Daxter to get all excited to do some karate poses with the sounds of it in the back round. While Jak and Talya just shook their heads at how ridiculous he looked.

_Doing his pose Daxter yelled. "Oh yeah HIGH YA! Whaaaaa! Take this you wells."_

_Shaking her head Talya shouted, "Daxter you might need to move."_

Before he could try anything else, a part of the exploded well sent him down to the ground in a panic. Taking cover Jak leaped onto Talya to get her from getting in the way of the debit that was falling everywhere. Not knowing that he was on top of her in such a funny position.

_Looking up Talya flirted, "Enjoying the view Jak?"_

_Seeing that he was looking down her t-strap Jak muddled, "Ah...uh I'm sorry Talya I guess that when I saved you I didn't notice that your over shirt was showing a part of your chest."_

_Scooting out from under him Talya teased, "Its okay Jak sometimes these things happen. Besides I'm not offended if its you looking. Now if Daxter that's a different story...Right Daxter..." Seeing that Daxter was peeping she shouted, "Ahem Right...Daxter stop peeping down my shirt."_

_Still ogling Daxter stuttered, "Oh yeah... you say something toots."_

_Smacking the back of his head Jak jested, "Stop acting like a perv Dax. Talya's not to be treated like that to be ogled got it."_

_Rubbing head Daxter understood, "Yeah I got it... man that was smarts."_

After the mission was done Jak, Talya and Daxter exited the strips mines only when they got there they took a load off for a break from such an exhausting mission and to chill out for bit. Talya went over to the metal floor and plopped down to stretch her tense muscles against the wall.

_Sitting down on the floor Talya breathed, "Man what a rush that was. Those wells were a bitch to take out weren't they Daxter."_

_On Jak's shoulder, Daxter sighed, "You can that Talya, man What a brain-wreck! that Vin sure is frightend of Metal Heads. Isn't he"_

As he said that, Kor walked into the power station and made his way to where Jak, Talya and Daxter were at.

_Walking towards them Kor spoke,"And for good reasons my friends. I've seen what kind of damages, Metal Heads do when they take a city. They destroy Their killing. and ah yes even devouring. They can be rather relentless. It seems that the Baron's scheming will only cause this city falling prey like all the others before it. We must replace Praxis before it's too late. I am happy to say that you and your sidekicks are causing quite a mess in our fight against the Baron aren't you."_

_Standing up and pointed Daxter yapped, "You hear that Jak? Talya You're both the sidekicks!"_

As Daxter was yapping Talya noticed that Kor was scratching his robes in a very suspicious matter. Talya nudged Daxter that got his attention was then brought to Kor pulling back one of his robes.

_Feeling the need to say, Daxter pointed out, "Hey, uh, old, wise and whiskered. You, uh, got something itchin' under your robe? They have ointment to treat that you know."_

_Trying to hide it Kor lied, "It's just my aching bones. We have word that the Baron is sending out one of his large tanker ships and to the Drill Platform to pick up a load of ill-gotten Eco. You three go out to the Drill Platform through the Warp Gate and knock out that ship by any means! The Shadow will send a team from the Underground to pick up the Eco later. Keep up the good work. You three We're counting on you!."_

_Walking closer Talya finished, "Not a problem Mr Kor we'll take out that tanker faster than Daxter picks the fleas off his little orange hide."_

As they walked into the warp gate Talya looked back towards Kor like there was something very fishy with like she knew that he was hiding something or worst under there. When they arrived at the Drilling platform Talya stopped for a second like there was something on her mind concerning the mission that Kor had sent them on.

_Concerned Jak addressed, "Talya are you alright, you looked troubled for some reason."_

_Getting out of her daze Talya resumed, "I'm fine, but yet not. Something about this mission doesn't seem right. Especially when Kor sends us back to the Drilling platform. Its like there something fishy going on here and I guess that we're the only ones who notice it."_

_Placing his hand on her shoulder Jak advised, "Don't worry about it if Kor is up something odd. You know that I'll catch on to him. So just relax and leave everything to me this time. okay after this is done we'll fly over the hip hog for something to eat and to drink."_

_Looking at him, Talya grinned, "That's fine with me if we do. It will give us a chance to unwind and spend sometime together. Hey Daxter might be able to see his girl."_

Hearing this one Daxter felt like he wanted to jump for joy, but instead he remained calm. Exploring the vast large metallic base. Jak, Talya and Daxter noticed a large gun turret just sitting there. Jak, Talya and Daxter hopped in as it began to move. The quiet was broken when a bunch of K.G soldiers in jet packs began shooting at them. Jak immediately took action as he began shooting the gun turret with array of bullets left and right hitting any and all that came near him. Through her spy glasses Talya spotted them at a distance and instructed Jak where to aim and fire. After all of the flying enemies were dead. Talya saw a large blimp flying by shooting at them. Ping...Bing...ding was the sounds coming from the bullets that bounced off the metal gun turret Jak faced the guns towards the machine guns as he started firing back at each one that appeared from the places. Talya ducked behind him to keep from getting shot at. Jak looking in all directions shot everything that moved with each gun he destroyed the blimp was damaged. Until finally it had one last explosion and went crashing down to the ground below landing with a loud thud accompanied by a large explosion that finished up the mission. With that done Jak, Talya and Daxter stopped the turret at the last stop headed for the warp gate exited the Drilling platform. When they got there Kor was already gone. Talya walked over where she spotted something strange on the ground that she went took a closer look at it. She began seeing flashes of images in her mind that were very unusual that instead of seeing the past, she saw something from the future....In her vision she saw Kor talking to Onin about something dealing with the little kids going to some place.... a few minutes later Talya flashed forward to what looked like the mountain temple and them going down a large pipe to an area where there was places to put artifacts....finally Talya saw something else that had to do with Kor and what looked like a large shadow like creature, but before she could see what it looked like the images stopped and she was back in reality holding the item in her hand...

Flashing back Talya looked to see that Jak was trying to snap her out of the trance that she tripped on her feet and landed on top of him that he was under her confused about what was going on with her.

_Still under her, Jak questioned, "Talya, is there something bothering you?"_

_Removing herself, Talya retorted, "Uh no Jak...I just had another one of those visions. Nothing to big to worry about. All I can do is figure them out what they mean and go from there."_

_Dusting himself off Jak added, "Okay then if you need to talk just let me know okay."_

_Walking to the door Talya finished, "Alright I do that so how about we get over to Hip Hog for some food and drink."_

_Taking her hand Jak agreed, "You read my mind."_

As they left the power station Kor was behind the pillar watching them with a sinister look that would make one's hair stand on end... It was like there was something dark and dangerous about the simple old man as he walked away as a larger dark silo of a insect was trailing his movements.

When Jak, Talya and Daxter arrived at the Hip Hog, things were a little busy as Tess was behind the barkeep serving drinks to the customers as well as Sig. Daxter exhausted from the mission hopped onto the counter where, Daxter got comfy and began his usual persona of stories of his adventures thus far..

_Starting his story, Daxter began, So there I was, face to face with FIVE of the nastiest Monsters you would've ever saw! Slime oozing from large jaws! Teeth sharper than swords! Slowly, all TEN of 'em surround me. But did I surrender? hell No! I summoned my highly trained instincts, and Boom Hya! Chooy! Whaa! HAA! And when the dust settled, there was TWENTY less Metal Heads roaming around."_

_Shaking her head Talya mused, "Daxter everytime you tell that story the monsters keep increasing."_

_Impressed by it Tess oohed, "Ohhh, Daxter you're totally an amazing hero!"_

_Being cocky and pointing to his back Daxter bragged, "Yeah, I know that baby. Scratch me there."_

Tess taking her hand as he stroked the back of his orange colored fur back. Talya and Jak looked at Daxter as they shook their heads annoyed.

_Placing his hand to his chin Sig impressed, "That's Quite a story there, orange boy. I guess that means that you're just the 'animal' I need for a dangerous gig. Three's been some Combat Metal Heads spotted  
in Haven Forest! and these new bad boys have special camouflage, so they're tough to see but I'm sure that with your 'killer instincts' you three will manage. Go to the forest and take 'em all out."_

_Grabbing Daxter in her hand, Talya answered, "So there some trash to taken out in Heaven Forest huh. We'll take them out with no problem Sig."_

_Handing her bag Sig finished, "Here's some things that will help you in the mission. Inside you'll find a tracking beacon, some info-red goggles, a couple of days rations of food and water, some special arrows to take them and some blankets in case you end staying the night there."_

_Putting the pack Talya nodded, "Thank you Sig for the supplies. I'll bring you back a few trophies."_

After that Jak, Talya and Daxter left the Hip Hog for another major missions of hunting monsters in the forest. Taking the zoomer they buzzed through the city until they reached the entrance to Heaven Forest. Jak, Talya and walked up the ramp and into the large door that opened into the sector they was at. Walking around, Jak, Talya and Daxter got on the platform that lead to the forest area. Once there Talya took out the pairs of goggles and put them on her head to take a look at the surrounding areas there she spotted several metal heads roaming around the forest.

_Handing her spyglasses to Jak, Talya whispered, "Jak, here take peek. see what you think?"_

_Looking through Jak jested, "From the look of them there must be at least 19 of them in the area. I think that we'll need to stick together on this one."_

_Taking her goggles back Talya decided, "I agree those monsters are in camouflage mode so that means that we have to use surprise to be to take them out."_

Having agreed on a strategy, Jak, Talya and Daxter headed down in the forest floor to began the mission of taking out the metal heads. Hiding behind a large rock Talya loaded her crossbow with the 'special' arrows that Sig had given her and with a quick motion shot at the first metal head in the area that she hit his side thus removing the camouflage from him. Jak jumped from the rock and with his scatter-gun shot it until it was dead. Before getting back to their hiding spots about five of them began shooting laser beams at the trio. Talya having spotted them moving rushed over and with her power touched them and killed them off. Jak began absorbing all the black Eco from them that his anger began to rise. With in minutes Jak transformed into his darker self as he went on a rampage taking out all of the metal heads in the area which left only the ones in the upper part of the forest left to deal with.

Still in his dark form Jak slowly walked over to Talya, placed his clawed hand near her hair, that he took a strand of it and inhaled thus taking in her soft scent of it. Not moving Talya took his hand from her hair and placed it in hers, while she moved with caution close to him. When she was close enough to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulder, and in the softest way she rubbed his back that he began grunting with delight that as she kept on Jak slowly calmed down until finally turning back to his normal form.

_Back in his normal form Jak murmured, "Thank you for calming me down. You always know how to tame my darker self."_

_To his ear Talya lisped, "Of course I do Jak, for its you who tames the darkness in me as well."_

_While they were still in their moment Daxter interrupted, "Hello you two not meaning to disturb your moment, but shouldn't we be getting back to mission."_

_Feeling a little weird Talya uttered, "Daxter's right, we should be...ah getting back to the mission...there will be plenty of time for romance later."_

Walking away Jak and Daxter followed as Talya walked with a sexy sway to the upper part of the forest area where there were more of them wondering around. At the top of the rock formation that lead to the upper part of the forest, were four large Spyder Gunners wondering around searching for any movement that they're able to detect. Talya watched their movements as Jak cocked his gun switching it to the blaster mod. With that done he leaped from the hiding spot and began firing at it getting the attention of the others. Talya in a blink of an eye shot each one of them in the gems using the special arrows provided as each one hit it exploded thus killing them. Jak stopped firing seeing that Talya had finished them off to search and destroy the lower minions in the area. Jak went over to Talya and helped her from the ground that he failed to notice the blast coming from the side. Talya pushed Jak to the ground as she was shot in the shoulder by a blast of dark Eco. Jak seeing the movement jumped over her shot the one that had gotten her. Holding her shoulder Talya felt the most painful sting that she had ever endured. The wound left by the blast began to bleed through while blood stained her perfectly cleaned shirt.

_Taking the cloth Jak warned, "Talya this is going to hurt so bare with me okay."_

_Flinching in pain Talya cried, "Alright just make sure you're not to rough with me."_

_Wrapping the wound Jak reassured, "Don't worry I'll be as careful as I can, but I can't guarantee that it won't hurt."_

_Gripping onto his front strap, Talya accepted, "I understand just hurry up and bandage my arm before it gets infected."_

With that said and done Jak ripped off a piece of cloth from the one of the rags inside of the bag and in rush wrapped it around her shoulder to stop the bleeding. Talya held still long enough for him to treat it. Talya felt the cloth on her shoulder and took the bag on her opposite side and got back on track.

After that they went on to track the remaining monsters that were still in the area. Talya even though she was hurt was still able to wield her crossbow to be kill any monsters that came hear her. Near the temple area were about ten monsters left to take out. Jak switched over to his Vulcan fury and began shooting through the area taking out any and all monsters that fell to his bullets. About several minutes later the final monster fell in defeat to barrage of ammo shot it. When the last one was taken out Talya finished it off by taking its gem and absorbing its Eco. Now that all of the spies were gone and the mission done it was getting to late to head back to the city. Since dusk had set in Jak, Talya and Daxter decided to remain in the forest for the night since it was getting to late to travel and that it would be dangerous to head back. So since they were staying the evening Talya took off her bag, pulled out the stuff to prepare for the night ahead. Daxter went off and gathered some fire wood, while Jak helped set up for camp. While she was getting dinner ready her wound began throbbing again that she grabbed her arm in pain. Jak in a rush dropped what he was doing to treat the wound removing the bandages he seen that it was not a scratch, but it looked worse that it felted. Jak took action as he removed her over shirt and pulled down the strap to her under shirt, where he saw the full extend of the damage. Talya's arm was really infected from the dark Eco that had leaked into her arm.

_Holding her down, Jak insisted, "Talya you need to hold still so that I can remove the poison from that wound."_

_Under his grip Talya whimpered, "Oh..okay just be quick about it alright."_

_Getting ready to start the process, Jak breathed,"I understand, if I transform into my dark form, be prepared for a hell of a lot of pain. For I may be a little rough okay. So don't flinch."_

Jak placed his mouth over the wound and began removing the dark Eco from the wound to try and get the infection down. While Jak took in all the Eco in his own body, his eyes changed color, his skin turned to its pale grey color, horns emerging from his head, fangs gleaming in the moonlight, and his fingernails grown into claws. In his darken form Jak pulled her into his arms, sinking his fangs into the wound to rid Talya of what was left of the dark Eco that was in her wound. Dark Jak licked the infected area of her shoulder clean, in the darkness form he looked into Talya's eyes with a lustful gaze as he moved to her neck and began breathing heavy against her warm flesh. Talya knowing that he was in his dark wrapped her arms around his large frame where she began petting his long mane that was his hair. The gentle touch of her hands made Dark Jak sound happy as he started calming down from his transformation back to his old self.

_Back to normal Jak softly voiced, "Are you okay. I didn't hurt you did I?"_

_Staring into his baby blues, Talya lisped back, "No Jak, you didn't hurt me at all."_

_Turning onto his side Jak sliently talked, "I'm glad that wound must have been really infected from all the Dark Eco I sucked out of it."_

_Sitting up Talya agreed, "Yeah it must have been. From the looks of the burn mark It may take a little more time to heal."_

_Walking over to the water's edge Jak shrugged, "Uh huh I agree, that wound may take several hours or days for it to heal. So you need to take care when we go on these missions."_

_Touching near the wound, Talya sighed, "Ouch...I understand what you mean, from now on I'll be sure to be more careful from now on."_

_Moving over to behind her to clean it, Jak stated, "That's my girl...here this may sting....so hold on to me okay."_

_Clenching her teeth Talya sweared, "Ow damn it all to great creators that hurts."_

_Placing the bandages Jak finished, "There all done...so are you hungry?"_

_Adjusting her strap to her undershirt, Talya answered, "Definitely...I'm totally famished."_

_Looking into sachet Jak observed, "Hum what do we have for food....fruit...some little cans of Yakkow meat....stale bread and some berries."_

_Leaning up against him Talya jested, "How about we have a little of the meat and the fruit and save the bread and berries til morning."_

Popping from the bushes and headed to the food Daxter bossed, _"Man I'm starving lets dig in."_as he popped three of pieces of fruit into his large mouth without chewing Talya and Jak looked at the little guy with discust as he was making a hip hog of himself and instead of sharing the food. Jak took one the cans of Yakkow meat opened it, placed the meat onto a stick and cooked it on the fire. Talya took her piece of fruit, split it in half and handed to Jak.

After dinner was done and over with Daxter walked over to a large patch of grass where he stretched out and went to sleep. Looking through the canopy Jak and Talya gazed at the stars as twilight had set in for them. The night had a slight chill to it that Jak took the blankets and wrapped them around her and him for warmth. While they settled for the night Jak and Talya laid down on the cool grass next to the campfire and both worn out, cuddled up in each others arms and let sleep take hold. As the night took over the sounds of Heaven forest was like a soothing lullaby to the sleeping trio as the bugs curmped softly.

(A.N Next chapter will have a race, someone will be revealed and of course a mission to begin searching for artifacts. so until next time see ya.)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: A vision, A Reunion, Troubles at HQ, and the Seal pieces. **

_(A.N Thanks for postive feed back to this story to darkmid for reiview and to Winter Knight for helping me edit this hope you like it. To every one else read and enjoy it on with the chapter.)_

_Place Talya's dream Location unknown_

_In her dream Talya found herself shrouded in a blanket of mist as she walked, the images began flashing as she found herself in what looked like a large room. There stood a large statue of a elven male holding a sword similar to the one found in the sewers. Walking closer to the statue Talya took a closer look as it transformed into flesh and blood._

_The elven man sheathed his sword as he began chanting, "the secrets to my legacy lay with in the place of my burial the keys to open it lay in the possession of the seal."_

_Trying to see his face Talya voiced, "What do you mean about your legacy."_

_Looking back he spoke, "The one to gain it is the one that can save this world from the pure evil that has poisoned it."_

_Finally catching up, Talya wondered, "Pure evil....huh... does it mean the metal heads."_

_Turning around he answered, "Yes indeed it does. Ordinary weapons can stop them so much, but the only true way to end them is at their source..."_

_Heading into the mist Talya yelled, "The source...please tell me more...."_

_Before fading the man finished, "I have told you all I can say for now... The rest is up to you."_

_As he faded into the mist Talya echoed, "Wait...don't go..."_

Talya woke up from her dream feeling that something was missing from the conversation that she had with the stranger. Sitting up on the cold ground she looked around to see that she was in Heaven Forest. Regaining herself Talya looked to notice that Jak was still sleeping and Daxter was over on his patch of grass as his leg was moving. Needing to relax Talya got up from her spot walked over to the waters edge took some cold water and splashed into her face to help wake her up. Fully awake Talya decided to go for morning swim. With no one looking Talya slowly waded into the water, where she transformed into her sea form. The water felt invigorating on her soft, yet scarred skin. Hearing the sounds of the water Jak woke up to see that Talya was missing again until he spotted her from the corner of his eye in the water. Not wanting to make to much noise Jak quietly got up and stepped lightly to the edge where he watched her from a distance. Talya still in the water looked towards the water's edge where Jak was sitting watching her.

The water's current washed her to the edge as she got out of the water and slid on to the land by Jak. Placing his hand on her face Jak brushed the wet hair out of her face to look into her eyes. Before saying anything he placed his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace. Talya leaned her head against his bare chest feeling his skin against hers while the morning star slowly shinned through the forest canopy.

The light from the day hit Daxter in his face that it woke him from his long sleep. Daxter got from his sleeping spot, stretched his limps, shaking his fur of all the areas standing on end. Looking towards the edge of the lake Daxter noticed that Jak and Talya were sitting close and that it was to quiet. So he walked up to break the stillness of the moment,

_Just behind them Daxter blurted out, "G' morning love birds."_

_Hearing his friend Jak stuttered, "Oh hey Dax. what's new buddy. I was just sitting here with Talya."_

_Looking over his shoulder Talya giggled, "Morning Fuzzball so are you going to tease us about what we are doing."_

_Walking over to get a drink Daxter jested, "Nah not now. We should be heading out."_

_Getting up from the ground, Jak agreed, "Yeah Dax's right we need to get to the city to see what's been happening."_

_Fully dried Talya nodded, "Okay let's gather our things and I'll get dressed then we'll head back."_

Putting on his tunic, holster and the rest of his gear Jak finished, "Sounds like a plan to me. Here's the com link it seems that there's a message on it.

With her gear on Talya took the com and listened to the message that said, _"Hey there guys come to the stadium, there's something I would like to talk with you about..."_After the message was done playing Jak, Talya and Daxter, gathered their things headed to the city and finding the zoom-er they used the day before they buzzed to the Stadium to see what the mysterious mechanic wanted.

Upon arriving at the stadium Talya, Jak and Daxter entered the garage, where a the same shadowy figure was busy working on her project. As Jak began tapping his foot.

_Leaning against the wall Jak voiced, "Hey We did the mission from before. Also we have just been hell the past several days. Okay what was that you wanted since you left a massage this morning."_

_Still behind her curtain the Mechanic remarked, "That's peachy. I'll send you and your friends a medal. Now, if you three don't mind, I'm on a deadline, so get lost."_

_Getting flustered Jak fumed, "Have you always been this stubborn? What in the hell is your problem chic?"_

_Standing next to him Talya sneered, "Man sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,"_

_Crossing his arms Daxter intervened, "Let me take care of this one, Jak and Talya, Listen in toots, we beat that stupid course, and we three can outrace anybody on a zoom-er."_

_Hearing them talk Mechanic remembered, "Wait those voices I've heard them before."_

_Still talking Daxter ranted, "And there's just a couple of things you ought to know about us. One, we three don't want to race for you, and two... you just lost out on getting a date with Orange Lightning. Jak, Talya lets get outta here."_

As Jak, Talya and Daxter were about to leave the garage, the green curtain was pulled open, revealing the mechanic's identity it was Keira! Talya's eyes widen as she had seen a ghost. Seeing that she hadn't seen her in a while. Talya walked over and gave her a big hug even though Keira wasn't to found of her.

_Looking at her Talya voiced, "Hey Keira its good to see you again."_

_After her long pause Keira finally spoke, "Daxter it is you and Talya talking I thought so!"_

_Seeing her there standing Daxter gasped, "Keira man I thought you were gone! What happened?"_

_Picking him up and hugging him Keira observed, "Oh man I never thought I'd be so happy to see your fuzzy mug!. Whoa Jak and Talya! You two look... different. Talya is your hair longer."_

_Touching her hair Talya blushed, "Ah yeah it is actually, I mean Its been two years since we last seen you. and what about Jak, look at him. He's really changed as well huh"_

_Looking away from Keira's gaze and placing his hand in his pocket Jak grumbled, "It's been a really rough two years. If it wasn't for Talya I might have been lost."_

_As Jak placed his hand on Talya's shoulder, Keira wondered, "So what exactly happened during the last two years Jak. Since I just noticed that you placed your hand on Talya's shoulder just now."_

_Noticing that something was about to stir Daxter answered, "The dam Baron pumped our friends here full of Dark Eco, and it done something to them. Now they have some strange moves or something, and a few other issues as well! Right you two."_

_Not wanting to talk about it Talya coughed, "Ahem Daxter could you not go any further about the subject."_

_Changing the subject Keira retorted, "I've been trying to find you guys for a long time and been planning a way to get us back to Sand Over. It seems that rift landed us far into the deep future. I calculated the time displacement... To about three hundred years to the date."_

_Hear this much, Talya shuddered, "Three hundred years... so that would mean that we didn't travel through space, but time itself. Oh before I forget we have been working for the resistance underground. These past weeks since our escape."_

_Adding to the conversation Jak muttered, "We also ran into your father... well kind of..."_

_Also talking Daxter talked, "He's been working along side of the Underground to over throw the Baron. But he's ahh..."_

_learning of this Keira stammered, "What!? you seen my father."_

_Helping the conversation Talya continued, "Yeah we have except he looks...different."_

_With his low tone Jak explained, "When You get time to go. Go see him. And we need to get to the Baron. The problem is how to do it."_

_Sitting on the bench Talya jested, "So Keira do you have any ideas on how we should be able to get to him."_

_Ready to help Keira informed, "Jak, you could try to win the Class One Racing Championship. The winner of that big race always gets to meet the Baron. But you have to qualify by winning the lower class races first. There's a Class Three race starting soon. You three can drive for my team. we should think about getting ourselves out of here. I don't like it here. And some of the people are just plain not right. And there's a second way to get to the baron, but Talya would have to be the one to handle it."_

_Not liking where the conversation was going Jak wondered, "What do you mean about that one Keira."_

_Walking around the room Keira implied, "What I mean is that the Baron has a soft spot Talya and from all the rumors that I have heard about her and the Baron. Talya is the type that men like the Baron really fall for."_

_Getting a little pissed, Talya aggravated, "Keira enough of this talk we need to focus on the mission at hand and not about me."_

_Immediately after Talya said that, Krew flew into the building wanting something concerning Jak, Talya and Daxter's mission from the sewers._

_Floating Krew asked, "Jak, Talya. I need that Ruby Key you two found, 'ey. A 'special client' has requested it."_

_Tapping Talya's shoulder to get the key from her, Jak apologized, "Oh ah Sorry about that, Krew. Heh heh... We must've forgotten to give to you when we was at the saloon."_

_Pulling the key out of her pouch Talya added, "Here you are Mr. Krew sometimes we can be distracted when we are on a mission."_

_Catching the key Krew hissed, "Yeah Right! aye."_

After that Krew caught the key in his fat fingers and, whom gave out a smile upon its grasp. Then floated out the garage to the stadium to watch the race. Upon this Jak heard the sounds of the announcer telling, _"Attention all racers please report to the track for the race."_

_Wanting to go Talya pleaded, "Jak please let me go with you to race."_

Pleasing his head against hers, Jak gave her a gentle pat on her face as he lisped something only meant for ears to hear, to her soft ear he whispered, _"I want to feel your warmth on me after I race okay. So be ready for what's coming next."_

Talya's face turned beet red when he spoke those that she as he headed to the stadium Keira wanted to know what was going between them and being the nosey type she walked with Talya to the stands where they sat down to talk during the race.

_Sitting down in the seats Keira blurted out, "What's been going on between you and Jak?"_

_Feeling the heat on her face Talya shuttered, "Well...um.....ah....what makes you think there's something going on between Jak and I."_

_Knowing that she had figured it out Keira complained, "Oh by the way that he held you in his arms, the way he looked in your eyes and how he talked to you. The signs are all there. Talya are you seeing Jak as more than friends."_

_Closing her eyes Talya sighed, "Yes Keira we are. Why are you angery at us?"_

_Looking out to the race Keira smiled, "No not at all, I was just wondering that all."_

_Watching the racers Talya explained, "Oh okay Keira, So what's been going on with you since you've been here."_

_Feeling less tense Kiera rebutted, "Nothing to exciting, I managed to find a job as a mechanic through Eriol and have been working on a 'special project' with some of the parts that landed with me from that crash landing. I have been also working for the underground as a spy. What happened you and Jak since you two have been here."_

_Getting a little pissed, Talya hissed, "Not meaning to be a little pissed off, but for the past two years we spent our time in the Baron's prison. There we will were exposed to Dark Eco treatments, and endurance training. Jak was put separate from me. I was put through hell, they placed me in the metal pit where I had to fight for my life killing metal heads. While your friend Eriol had the honors of Teasing me nonstop. Or several months later being taken to the Baron's chamber for some reason. and to insult to injury Jak and I transform into a demon like creatures with red eyes and are like a devils."_

_After hear what was said Keira expressed, "I'm sorry for what had happened to Jak and you. All you can do is keeping fighting for the people."_

While Talya and Keira watched the final lap of the race, Talya began to get a very cold shiver down her spine as if someone was watching her from above. In his box Baron Praxis observed the racers as one by one they crashed leaving one left to finish the final lap Jak, heading into the final part of the last lap Jak finished first and there claimed the trophy from Ashelin. From the corner he spotted Talya and with a look of envy he flipped his cape as he headed back into transporter to take him back to the palace,

_Crossing his arms Eriol quoted, "Baron why was you looking down at the peasants at the stadium."_

_Getting from his seat Paxis grumbled, "That girl was at the race she was there I know she was."_

_Turning to face him Eriol sneered, "Who was there, Ashelin sir?"_

_His blood boiling Praxis yelled, "No you blundering fool it was that girl that I invited into my palace for dinner. I offered her the perfect deal and accepting my offering instead she spat in my face. To add insult to injury I had her taken to my chambers for a more quiet talk and what did she do. She transformed into that thing that destroyed my private suite with that terrible dark power."_

_Flashback 16 months earlier:_

_As Talya was watching from her hiding spot at what she had seen, two Krimzon Guards snapped her up and in a forceful fashion threw her at the feet of the Baron, Not happy at this little predicament Baron Praxis became furious with anger,_

_Slamming his fist Praxis yelled, "Take her to my chambers! I'll deal with her myself."_

_The guards took Talya to the private Suite where she was locked in his private room. As the door slammed Talya felt something inside her rise like a darkness on the edge waiting._

_Sitting on the floor Talya heard the Barons voice from on the other side of the door that she back into a corner waiting for the monster. Praxis entered the main room of his chambers where he saw Talya backed into a corner slowly he towards her. Talya could feel his movements move closer that her blood began boiling that she felt something rise in her like an unknown force was getting ready to come out. Closer and closer the Praxis moved until it happened Talya began feeling a surge of power welling up inside her, her hair turned colored black, her skin turned grayish and her clear turquoise eyes turned black._

_Talya lost all control as she transformed in a creature that when Praxis saw it he summoned the guards to restrain her to stop the female demon tearing up everything that was in front of her and even Praxis arm leaving a large burn gash in it. The guards teased her until she fell to the ground. Where Talya was taken back to her cell._

_End Flash Back_

Stand at the window of the palace Praxis still felt the string of the scars that Talya had left him as he pondered about the war with metal heads, While Eriol headed offf somewhere to see about waiting for someone down by the garage area. elsewhere Jak and Daxter left the stadium and entered the garage where Keira and Talya had finished their talk and were hanging out. Upon returning in the garage, Jak and Daxter their trophy was placed on a shelf. Where Talya sat waiting for him.

_Jumping on to Talya's lap Daxter bragged, "When are these races going to provide some challenge, huh?"_

_Sitting on the bench Talya smiled, "You did a great race, Jak Daxter. It was so intense to watch it."_

_Suddenly walking in the garage Ashelin came into the room. Where Talya shook her head as Ashelin walked in thus ruining the perfect moment she was sharing with her friends._

_Walking in Ashelin impressed, "Hey, I watched your race today. You were pretty amazing out there."_

_Liking the compliment and looking at Talya's face, Jak stuttered, "Oh, ah thanks... ah, Keira, and Talya, ah this is Ashelin. She's just..."_

_Getting up from her place Talya spoke, "Jak I'll be waiting out side,"_

_Grabbing her arm Jak concerned, "Talya are you okay."_

_Freeing herself, Talya finished, "I'm fine we'll talk later, Bye Jak."_

_as she headed outside to wait as Jak, Kiera, Daxter and Ashlin continue their talk. Jak watched as she left still engrossed in the conversation thinking that everything was fine._

_Not likng Ashelin Keira agreed, "Every body knows who she is, the barons daughter."_

_Wondering what was going on, Jak, "And well Keira is my friend and Talya well she's sort of ..."_

_Crossing her arms and seeing the sadness from Talya, Keira hissed, "A friend. A very good friend to both Jak and Talya. and I heard about what your father wanted from Talya.."_

_Still confused Ashelin continued, "Thanks for helping out with that tanker, Jak You and Talya saved a lot of lives. Tell her that I'm grateful for the help."_

_As she left Ashelin sighed "I'm not my father, you know. Ever since I was a little girl, I've looked down at the city streets from that Palace, and imagined a better place to live. when I walked inside I saw a painting hanging on a wall. If you see Talya tell her I'm sorry for what my father did to her."_

A bunch of Krimzon Guards came past the garage as they patrol the area looking for a certain blue haired loiter. As Talya slipped on unnoticed that she headed to the jet board track to practice her moves. As Erol stood there watching her from the bench.

When Talya was in the middle of her moves, she thought to herself, _'Why is Jak treating me like this. I'm his girl friend and yet he seems to have his mind on other things or other females.'_

Doing a flip Talya spun perfectly on the ramp as she grabbed the railing and did a spin as she landed on grinding rail thus grinding off and leaping through the hoops. Talya did a few more tricks before dismounting from her jet board. After Talya did that, she wiped the sweat from her brow with her red band. While standing at the gate watching her was Eriol, he was leaning against the wall like he was waiting for someone.

As Talya was finishing up on the track and was heading for the exit, exhausted from how much it seemed to drain her when she thought of her relationship with Jak. Readjusting her hair band Talya turned around where she was caught off guard by someone standing in the gate way when the spot turned her way the figure was revealed to be Eriol walking towards her. Talya seeing Eriol, sighs in anger wanting to kick his ass .

_Seeing him there standing with him Talya annoyed, "What do you want Eriol?" ._

_Grinning at her Eriol smirked, "That is hurtful Talya, I just came to talk," ._

_Coldly Talya responds,"Well I don't want to talk to you so get the hell lost."_

_Moving closer Eriol frowned, "No need to be so cruel my sweet."_

_Trying to walk past him Talya was stopped by Eriol moving in front of her and wanting to get away Talya hissed."Then get out of my way."_

_As Talya was backing away until she was backed against the wall Eriol slammed his hands against the wall around her there he looks at her he is staring down at the cross bow loaded and pointed at his gut,_

_Touching the arrow Eriol coaxed, "Now, now Talya there is no need for violence."_

_Feeling Her dark powers rising and pointing the crossbow Talya fumed."Then Back the hell off Eriol or you'll be getting an arrow into your gut. If you don't back off you'll be sorry."_

In the garage Jak was talking about his race when he began sensing Talya's power rising, Jak got up from his spot the same time as Ashelin did,

_Before leaving Ashelin finished, "By the way, they're hunting for you. I'd watch out for Erol. I can't protect you or Talya from him. Speaking of her where is she."_

_Not realizing Daxter blurted out, "Whew, what a betty! And she wants you Jak, not that I can account for her taste in males. I bet you'd love to pin some medals on her wouldn't you more than Talya, huh? Hee hee hee..."_

_The comments caused Keira mutter, "Jak shouldn't Talya have been back by now she is awfully late. Why are you hitting on Ashelin when you are with Talya."_

_Concerned Jak wondered, "You are right I need to find her so Keira I need to get going."_

_Before leaving Jak walked up and smacked his friends head for the rude comments as they headed to the jet board track._

_Feeling the pain Daxter whined, "What? What'd I say, Jak?"_

When Jak got to the jet board track he spotted Talya corned by Eriol as he had trapped her against wall looking at her chest.

_Placing his hand on her chest, Eriol talked, "You have a marking of the seal of mar on you that marking is the reason the baron wants you so bad. If I chose I could make them chase you until we get those secrets you have."_

Feeling a little jealous Jak stomped over to there to stop what was going, before he could interfere Talya raised her leg and kicked Eriol square in the crotch thus him falling down in pain. Talya walked by not even paying attention to Jak as he stood there puzzled at her about what was going on.

_Concerned Jak voiced, "Talya wait up for a second."_

Not turning around Talya headed out the stadium to the zoom-er as if she hadn't Jak calling for her at all. At the zoom-er Talya stopped there as Jak had finally caught up to her puzzled by reasons why she didn't respond to him as he called out for her.

_Finally catching up Jak huffed, "Hey why didn't stop when I called you Talya."_

_By the zoom-er with tears in her eyes Talya quivered, "Maybe I didn't see you since you have your mind on other things."_

_Spinning her around Jak wondered, "What was that supposed to mean. You seemed fine when I went to race. Why are you all of a sudden being cold to me."_

_Averting her gaze Talya sniffled, "Maybe...its just... that you prefer Ashelin or Kiera to me. You were paying more attention to them instead of what was going on with me. I felt a little lonely."_

_Wiping the tears from her eyes Jak monetoned, "You have nothing to worry about now. You are the only one for me okay. Come on we have some other missions to do."_

_Getting on the back of the zoom-er Talya nodded, "Alright Jak lets head over to the hide out to see about the things about this seal of mar."_

After the ordeal at the stadium Jak, Talya and Daxter went over to Onin's tent in the bazaar, where they met up with her, Pecker, and Samos inside. As Jak Talya and Daxter came inside the tent there Onin, Pecker and Samos were talking about something.

_Turning around Samos smiled, "The birdbrain, the old hag and I were just talking about you Jak and Talya. Onin is very proud of what you both did."_

_Confused Jak stunned, "What we did?"_

_Looking at them Pecker squawked, "What you two did... what you two will do... it's all the same thing."_

_Getting curious Talya added in, "Are you saying that there is something that Jak and I did or will do."_

_Not understanding Daxter fumed, "Will you stop with the deja voodoo shit! It's creeping me out!"_

_Giving the clues Samos explained, "Onin says you must find the Tomb of Mar. There is also another hint concerning it, but we haven't found it yet."_

_Sitting on Onin's hat, Pecker snapped, "Even now, Baron Praxis seeks the tomb, but only. if the chosen one makes it known.. arrrk!!! The true heirs of Mar can open the Tomb's seal."_

_Waving his hand Samos insisted, "We believe the kids are the keys to it."_

_Flapping his wings Pecker squawked, "The prophecies foresee the true heirs of Mar must face the ancient Oracle. they alone must circumvent the cunning tests of manhood and the second trial of mar. He alone must wield the Precursor Stone, as the protector must herself worthy of mars protector. thereby unleashing... Geez, Louise, fossil lady! Stop with the snotty mystic talk already!"_

He brought his head down to her face.

_Looking at her, Pecker yelled, "You know that it hurts my lips when I have to translate."_

_Scratching his head Jak questioned, "Why is Mar's tomb so damn important? Who is this protector that is known about."_

_Waving his wings Pecker told, "The fabled Precursor Stone is known to sleep within the Tomb, stupid. I added the 'stupid' part. The Precursor Stone contains vast Eco energies. It can be used for great good.. or... great eeeevil! I just love saying that last part!_

_Disrupting the bird Samos added, "The Baron wants the Precursor Stone for himself to rule the world. But he is playing with forces he does not understand. Also he was obsessed about someone who knows of the secrets of the tomb."_

_Placing her hand on her chest Talya mused, "Someone who knows the secrets of the tomb of mar."_

While they were speaking, Daxter fell asleep on top of Jak's shoulder as Talya's marking showed.

_Wanting more information Jak dictated, "Okay Pecker, so how do we get this so called Precursor Stone?"_

_Pecker tried to speak, only to have Samos cut him off before he could say anymore. Samos declared, "First, you three must head to the Dig site and find the Lurker totem pole. Onin and I learned that a piece to the Seal of Mar is there within its ancient carvings. You three must find all three pieces of the seal to open Mar's gate into the canyon. Also we need to find more clues to the whereabouts of the protector as well."_

_With out thinking Talya observed, "Uh Samos this protector would they have some sort of marking to declare them as one."_

_Looking at her Samos conceded, "Yes they would why do you ask young lady."_

_Opening her undershirt Talya revealed, "Because I have the seal of Mar on me. I'm the one the baron is after."_

_Gazing upon the marking Samos affirmed, "It seems that we have an ace up our sleeves. If we can get you to reveal what you have concerning the tomb We will a step ahead of the baron."_

_Flying from Onin's hat Pecker quacked, "Its not that easy old bean...arrrrrrrrrk Talya's mind has them locked away so we would have to do something to her to get them to reveal themselves."_

_Concerned Jak questioned, "What is that has to be done to Talya to get the secrets from her mind."_

_Touching her face with his wing Pecker finished, "Hypnosis would be the way to extract them."_

_heading to the exit Talya understood, "I see when we get the seal pieces I'll do it."_

Jak followed her out as they had decided to go and find the first of the seal pieces at the dig site to look for the carving that what they were looking for. Talya still upset with Jak hopped on the zoom-er to got to the port. At the port Talya, Jak and Daxter got on the air ship and went to leave for the dig, at the site Jak Talya and Daxter arrived to find that the dig site was a large pit and where several metal heads had made it into nest. Jak, Talya and Daxter noticed the area to the totem was up to high that they had to activate several switches it wasn't long until they reached the totem. Looking at the large statue Talya walked up to it where her chest began to glow,

_In a trance like state Talya reverberated, "Look forth there to the totem the first part of the seal that shall lead us to our fate that lays ahead. He who seeks the seal shall find what lies with in."_

_Seeing the seal Daxter miffed, "I'm on it this time.... Wait a minute. I think this time you should go get the thing! Jak right Talya."_

_Before climbing the side Jak noticed, "Talya are you okay hey speak to me babe."_

_Shaking her Talya stuttered, "Huh what just happened....hey Jak look there's the seal piece. Do you want me to get it."_

Talya rushed off as she climbed the side of the totem that she accidentally kicked off a piece of it that landed on Daxter and taking the piece her grip slipped where Jak in a hurry caught her in his arms holding her bride style.. which fell on top of Daxter and covered him up from the belly up. He climbed down, and they went away from the pole together.

_Gving them both his look Daxter annoyed, "Looks dodgy up there! Don't hurt yourself, Talya....oops to late."_

_Still holding Jak teased, "So do you still think that I don't care about you since I just saved you."_

_In his arms Talya countered, "I didn't say that its just that seeing you talking to Keira made me feel a little left out, I guess I know how she felt when she saw us walking together huh."_

_Wth the large wooden thing on his head Daxter fumed, "It's a curse, isn't it that bad things happen to me."_

_Bending down Talya snickered, "Here Daxter let me help you get that off okay."_

Talya and Jak came to a stop, and both pulling freed Daxter from the hollow wooden prison that with 'popping sound' Daxter was out of it. Behind the totem was rift gate that deported them back to the city. When they got there they heard Torn on the com saying _"Yo Jak and Talya we need you three to get your asses here pronto_."

Talya began feeling funny as her chest began glowing again that it showed a light that led them the to the water slums of the city found the second Seal Piece while Jak was getting ready to take it Talya felt a something near by. When they turned around surrounded by several wanting them to give up the piece. When they got it, the flying intercom showed up.

_Through the comm Brutter voiced, "That is it. Piece of seal, yes? Nice and shiny, huh? All yours! Uh-oh, I think red troopers approaching! Tell Talya thank you for her kindness."_

_Pulling out her crossbow Talya yelled, "Jak time for action we have company."_

Jak pulled out the vulcan fury and began shooting the guards one by one, while the ships were swarming with guards. Taking the lead Jak fired off bullets clearing a path until they escaped from the guards, and after that, they made their way back to the Underground base to see what Torn had needed when he called them before.

_Greeting them at the entrance Torn announced, "The Baron's coming pretty damn hard. Whatever you three have been doing, you three really pissed him off."_

_Crossing his arms Jak bragged, "We are just getting started. Right Talya."_

_Leaning up against the wall Talya nodded, "For sure when we get done with the Barons forces he'll be seeing red."_

_Slamming his fist Torn ranted, "He's brought in new Krimzon Guard 'Hellcat' yellow Cruisers, making things dangerous for the Underground and the citizens. We've already lost five men this week."_

_Giving his look Jak shrugged, "Your 'men' should be able to fend for themselves... but I wouldn't mind taking out a few Cruisers if that's what you're getting at. What about you babe."_

_Pulling out her crossbow Talya sneered, "Bring them I'll take the assholes on."_

_Liking the attitude Torn chuckled, "Never part of a bigger cause, eh Jak, Talya? Fine, I'll take you two's help any way I can get it. Bring down all five 'Hellcat' Cruisers. That should send the Baron a message of backing off.."_

Jak Talya and Daxter left the underground base to begin their assault on to destroy the HellCats. The first one was located just outside the underground base Jak pulled his gun began shooting at the first one bringing down with a large explosion. The called to action while Jak, Talya and Daxter hid in the ditch until the coasts was clear. The second and third ones were located in the red zone area of the city Talya jumped from the zoom-er and with her exploding arrows blasted it to dust while Jak took out the third one. The guards swarmed like bees as Jak, Talya and Daxter had to out run them until they ended by the water slums were one was flying that Jak transformed and took out the fourth one with his dark blast. Leaving the last one for Talya as she took her large blade like weapon and sliced through it like a hot knife throught butter. After the hell cats were done and gone Jak, Talya and Daxter headed back to the Bazaar to meet up with Onin again. When they arrived Talya began to feel very strange like there was an evil presnce there, Onin was seen in 'conversation' with Kor.

_Raising his arms Kor yelled, "Expecting those little kids to save us is folly! At their ages, they are no match for the Metal Head leader. Are you insane."_

_Turnind around, and noticing Jak, Talya and Daxter stepping in. Kor muttered, "Oh... Jak, Talya and Daxter. We were just talking about Samos's plan to get into the tomb of Mar."_

_On Onin's hat Pecker translated, "Onin says your voice sounds very familiar. I'll bet you two golden oldies know each from WAY back, huh? Onin says its time for the session for Talya to reveal what has been lost., Talya, you must put you faith in Jak as its time for us to get the secrets of the tomb you Frankly, I think she's going to be pushing it, but I'm not the boss of this, and the third piece to the Seal will be revealed."_

_Walking Talya questioned, "What do I need to do Pecker?"_

_Pointing to ground Pecker squawked, "Take a seat there in front of Onin, sit next her take Talya's hand. Okay good let us begin Talya focus your mind on to the flames....breathe when I count to three you will in a trance and you'll reveal all you know of Mar's tomb one....two.....three."_

In a trance like state Talya revealed, "By the third seal shall reveal the key to the tomb's path from to place where the three artifacts must be placed where the path of the tomb's entrance shall be seen. From there the chose ones shall under go their tests for heir of mar are the trials of man hood and for the protector shall be the second of the trials of mar. Hidden deep with in the resting place is the treasure of his legecy lays the precursors stone. Only he worthy of the title heir of mar may claim it for his own.....

_After Talya revealed the secrets of the tomb Pecker uttered, "When I count to three you'll be normal."_

_Seeing she was in trance Jak halted, "Wait Pecker can Talya reveal anything in this state?"_

_Waving his wings Pecker nodded, "Yes she can what do you wish to know that she's not telling her."_

_Looking at Talya, Jak ordered, "Talya what happened to you with the Baron tell me what he did to you."_

_Still hypotized Talya spoke, "I was taken my prison, he invited me to dinner where he gave me an offer to be his weapon and to betray you, I refused, after that I overheard him talking to someone on a com link then the guards took me before him, then they took me to his chambers where he cornered me, when he was about to make his move I transformed into a demon and blacked out I woke up back in my cell after that its total blank."_

_After that Pecker wondered, "Is there anything you need to know Jak?"_

_Getting up from the ground Jak mumbled, "No there isn't."_

_Hearing Onin clapping her hands Pecker spouted, "Behold! The Seal of Mar is now complete and the secrets are revealed. Onin says when I count to three you'll be out the trance Talya...one....two....three. The three artifacts you've retrieved from the Mountain Temple... arrrrk... are relics from an ancient Light Tower. Old songs tell how this light tower once shined down on the actual site of Mar's tomb! I sing one of these songs for you._

_Getting out of the trance Talya mused, "Huh.... what happened?"_

_Dancing around Pecker sang, "From the mists of time, Mar's light would shine..."_

_Covering his ears Jak talked, "Whoa there iron lips! Just tell us what we need to do."_

_Offended Pecker sneered, "Cretins with no taste, huh?"_

_Shaking her head Talya agreed, "Just tell us you stupid monkey bird."_

_Sticking out his tongue Pecker informed, "You three must take the three artifacts to Mar's gate. Only then will the Light Tower rise and reveal the tomb's location."_

_Before Talya could leave, Pecker warned, "Talya when you go into the tomb beware of the trials ahead they are dangerous. You will be facing a very dangerous path ahead and have faith in Jak he will need you."_

_As she was heading out Talya thanked, "Okay I make sure that everything goes well."_

Jak, Talya and Daxter left and headed back to head quarters for some much needed rest and relaxation since they had such a busy day. When they arrived Daxter worn out passed out on the bunks out front while Jak and Talya headed into their room where they were still silent from what happened during the day.

_Removing his tunic Jak asked, "Talya, what did the baron do to you?"_

_Wearing just her undershirt Talya answered, "He tried to make me betray you I told him no. He wanted me because of the guards hear me muttering stuff in my sleep. I will be there for you always. I'm in love with you."_

_Pulling her into his arms Jak lisped, "I know that Talya, if he tries to hurt you I'll kill him. You mean everything to me."_

_Laying down Talya yawned, "I know I do g'night Jak."_

As the night settled Jak got into bed beside Talya, he pulled himself into bed and passed out next to her wondering what the next day would bring adventure and danger. The tomb of mar was to be a very dangerous place to go.

To be continued...

(A.N Next time Jak, Talya and Daxter will face the tomb of mar and the tests of man hood and the trial of mar will they survive as things get hectic for the underground as a surprise is revealed concerning the shadow.)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen Entering the Tomb, the trials of adult hood, and a traitor is revealed **

_(A.N thanks Winter Knight for the feed back hope you all like the update sorry it took so long it has been really hectic so enjoy the latest chapter of my story. To Preddlebunny hope you like the story so far thanks for the review.)_

The next day Talya woke up from the long nights sleep where she headed to the shower area to get ready for the events ahead. Talya went to the shower where she turned on the water and began to clean off the dirt from the day before namely the crud from the missions from the lava pits to the water slums. Talya washed away of the dirt and gripe from the stress. As the water splashed on her it seemed to melt away all of her worries to prepare her for what was to happen next. Talya turned off the water as she heard someone echoing in the other stall. Wrapped in a towel Talya tip toed by the shower she noticed Jak was in the shower faced to the wall as the water was rushing down him.

_While the water poured Jak mumbled to himself, "Today is an important day. We are going to find out the location of the tomb."_

_Hearing his voice Talya lisped, "Yeah it is important isn't it. Secrets will be revealed soon for both of us huh Jak."_

_Walking out of shower stall shirtless Jak monotoned, "Yes Talya soon things will be revealed as we will solve the mysteries of Mar's Tomb."_

_Leaning against the wall Talya remarked, "So hero are we ready to go."_

_Putting on his shirt Jak nodded, "Lets get going we are to head to Heaven Forest where we are to do what Samos and Onin said."_

Jak, Talya and Daxter left the hideout taking a zoom-er they drove off for Heaven Forest to take care of the final part of the whole finding of Mar's Tomb. The day star rose to a new day Jak, Talya and Daxter arrived at the mountain temple where as they walked a bunch of metal heads took them by surprise. Talya took out her cross bow as she began shooting them with her arrows while Jak killed them with his vulcan fury. Daxter cowering before the bushes as every last metal head was taken out with in minutes. With them dead and lying on the ground Jaktaking the seal opened up the door to the other part of the mountain temple where they come across a large track that lead down ward deep into a cave like place. Using the jet boards Talya and Jak gridded down the large pipe until they ended up in a chamber that showed a panel and three places where items needed to be place. Talya walked over where she felt a surge of energy flowing through her as the items floated from Jak's pack and into her hands. Taking two of them Jak placed them in the places where they were needed. Talya tookthe blue crystal and when she put it into place her body released the power she was feeling as a large light beam flowed and shot from where they were at.

By the Baron's palace, the large statue was hit by the beam as it blew to pieces revealing something of great importance. Talya then fell to the ground as Jak caught her in his arms her still feeling drained from the power surge.

_In his arms Talya moaned, "Oh what a rush that was. It was like the power flowed from me as I felt something stir inside of me like something is about to happen."_

_Rubbing her face Jak lisped, "What ever we did it might be drawing the attention of the Baron, so we need to hurry and get to the place where the beam shot. Come on Talya you get a grip on yourself okay."_

_Shaking off what happened Talya nodded, "Lets get going I know where to go lets get our asses in gear."_

In a rush Jak, Talya and Daxter got of the lower part of the mountain temple to head where the light trail was leading them. At the north wall gate was a zoom-er Jak jumped into the seat while Talya transformed in her Dark form with wings and began flying ahead thus leading them to the place. Talya's dark wings allowed her to be able to buzz them past the where they weren't detected. Jak followed her until they reached the palace where the large statue of Mar was found in pieces.

_Landing on her feet Dark Talya hissed, "We have arrived this is where we will find out what we are to know concerning the secrets we seek."_

After that Talya turned back to normal and walked to the door where the Shadow, Kor and the two little kids were at a large stone door. They went over to the Tomb, and met Samos, Korand the kid upon arrival.

_Smiling Samos congratulated, "You did it, Jak, Talya! You two actually found Mar's tomb!"_

_Looking at the little kids Jak concerned, "Great! Now what? We send these poor kids into a meat grinder?"_

_Picking up the little girl Talya fumed, "Are you insane Kor? I agree with Jak these little ones shouldn't be going through the tests of adult not at their ages."_

_In a excited way Kor sneered, "This is the day I've long awaited for! To finally hold the fabled Precursor Stone in my hands."_

_Bending down Samos reminded, "You must be cautious, children. The tests of adult hood are sure to be fraught with peril as Mar's heir and the chosen protector must face them alone."_

_Walking to them Daxter sighed, "It's okay, kids. You two can do it. It's just a deep, pitch-black, 'sure to be filled to the brim with painful death' old tomb. I wouldn't go in there."_

Then... the sound of shuffling was heard. Oracle was then heard from the top of the room. Talya went into a trance like state as she felt the presence of the spirit of the tomb stir,

_In a loud voice Oracle boomed, "Welcome, heir of Mar. Protector of the Mar Finally, the chosen ones stands before me. Enter and prove yourselves worthy to claim the ancient birthrights of thy titles bestowed on thee."_

As The door opened, Talya walked over to it but... when it was halfway there, it came to a stop.

_Seeing the children Oracle shouted, "NO! These children are too young to face the tests!"_

The door then started to close. Talya headed to the door and with her power held it opened for a short brief time thus waiting for a sign.

_Not liking what was going Kor fumed, "What? No not now!"_

_in a panic Samos insisted, "Do something, Jak! Talya, we can't lose this."_

And so he did he went towards the door by Talya grabbed her hand and ran for the half opened crack where they entered the chamber when the door closed behind them it was pitch dark. Talya touched the wall where a bunch of torches lit the whole area making every lit where they could see.

_Looking around Daxter cautioned, "Jak,Talya remember the 'sure to be filled to the brim with painful death' part! as well as other things_

Grabbing Talya hand Jak and her then rolled underneath the door. Daxter came towards it, but tried to run away from it.

_In front of door Daxter yelled, "YAAAAGHH!"_

Before They could go any further, Jak let go of Talya's hand and took Daxterby the tail and pulled him to his shoulders They started to deal with the tests of adulthood.

_Stunned Samos expressed, "Great tree limbs! They have gone to face the tests! Hope they can pass them. Especially Talya for she will dealing with the second trial of Mar. The test of fear."_

_With an evil grin Kor finished, "No, They have gone to their deaths."_

But they were not alone as Kor and Samos turned around and seen the pointing rifles at them as one Guard yelled, "_FREEZE_!"

Back Inside the tomb Jak, Talya and Daxter began to look around when a large wall surrounded them separating the area into three different parts. In the first chamber Talya walked to the water where she transformed into her sea nymph form where a dozens of metal metal fish came towards her to try and stop her. Using her powers she killed them all, Jak went to the waters edge and it turned into a stone floor where Talya turned back into her normal form. There in the middle of the chamber was a large structure that they had to climb to reach the upper part of the next area of the chamber but they had to light some sort of torches to get the steps Along the way, they found a boulder supported by a small iron bar. Daxter came to it and with a few tugs he pulled it out. But that caused it to start rolling and a chase occurring for the ottsel. Talya and Jak got out of the way as he was blocked by the door as he got chased by the large rock.

_Looking down Talya breathed, "Phew that was close I thought that we were going to be flatten."_

_Concerned for Daxter Jak wondered, "Do you think Dax is gonna be okay?"_

_Moving closer Talya nodded, "He'll be fine, we will find him later."_

Back down at the boulder ended up jammed. Daxter refreshed himself, and looked behind him. But a change occurred; the boulder showed its true form a giant spider.

_Seeing large spider Daxter yelled, "AGGGHH! Ah shit."_

As He ran away from it, and after a fair amount of running, the doors closed behind him and he came to a stop. That left Jak and Talya to tackle the rest of the tests by themselves. Jak noticed the door opened for the first test for them to take. Talya walking along touched a button and the test started, Jak walked through the door where the first test was to be that they had to make their way through the first chamber, that was filled with spiders, Talya moved around and began killing each one of them as they came near them. Not to thrilled Jak transformed and with his Dark Bomb killed them in no time al of the spiders were killed.

_Shaking her head Talya sneered, "Well, Jak that's one way to take out the monsters."_

_In his form Dark Jak talked, "You know killing these spiders gets me all hot for you right now."_

_Backing into a corner Talya blushed, "Ah Jak we need to focus on our next part of the tests okay."_

_Turning back Jak answered, "You are right there will more time for this later ok."_

Taking her hand Jak and Talya entered the next room that was filled with water and electric current. Knowing that this was dangerous Talya removed clothes and stepping into the water where her lower part of her transformed into her sea form,

_Concerned Jak questioned, "Are you gonna be okay swimming in that water since there's electricity running over the surface."_

_Grabbing his feet and pulling him in Talya smiled, "Yes Jak I can swim in the water just hold on to my waist and take a deep breath okay."_

Jak breathed in deeply as Talya dived in the water as her and Jak began swimming side by side going through the depths of clear water crossing under the shocking trap that was their way. When Jak and Talya got to the other side Jak got out of the water and picked her up out of the water and set her on the floor. Talya turned back and got dressed,

When that was done Talya and Jak went on to the next rooms for the next thing that was a color type test Talya and Jak jumped onto each one of them and managed to get passed that part when the final room of the first tests was the worst where the colored blocks were the hardest to pass. Talya ran over the blocks and activated the switches that final torch where a beam of light shot out and hit the door that lead into the inner tomb of Mar. With the first set of the tests were completed, and as that happened... all the torches leading towards the tomb were turned on like light bulbs.

_Noticing another of torches lit Talya mentioned, "Look Jak at that beam its pointing to another test for us to pass."_

_Looking at the beam Jak nodded, "Lets head in to see whats gonna happen."_

Entering the large room Jak and Talya looked up to see that they had to do another test this time there was a climbing wall. Jak and Talya began climbing the side of the wall. Talya was easing her way of up the walls just as Jak was. When they reached the top there was a puzzle where they had to match the sounds to one another. Listening Talya sang the notes as Jak punched the matching stones until all the stones were matched perfectly. Talya walked over where with her hand she touched the door and it opened. And they exited the door to find that the second test was solved. The beams from the Second Test of Adult hood the one from the First Test of Adult hood was launched towards the door and was then sent out. The power of the two beams crossed and hit Talya as she felt the surge of power inside her as she pointed her hand to the door and opened it. Talya powered down where Jak picked her up and helping her went inside the door and was reunited with Daxter.

_Still holding Talya Jak wondered, "Daxter, What happened to you?"_

_Wiping sweat off his brow Daxter answered, "You could say I had one hell of a hairy experience! No thanks to you and Talya."_

_Opening her eyes Talya spoke,"Do you hear that its coming the statue. Hurry we must go and see whats going on."_

Then Talya walked to the Oracle statue where she heard its voice was heard from nearby again. Talya bowed before the statue,

_Booming in the room Oracle echoed "Welcome young warrior and protector Many eons have passed since our hope burned so brightly. Today you both have proved yourselves worthy to receive Mar's legacy and at last the true protector has been found._

_Acting all macho Daxter bragged, "He's talking about me! Thanks, your holy-statue-ness."_

He bows in front of the statue ahead of him. Talya looked up as the mark began to glow on her as Jak was standing next to her.

_Flexing his arms Daxter continued, "This tomb wasn't so tough! It was a piece of cake."_

_Looking into the statue Talya asked, "Oh great Oracle what is the power that I as the protector must do for the one worthy of Mar's Legacy."_

_There the Oracle yelled, What you two are about to receive contains grave power, and with it comes grave responsibility. Eons ago, the Precursors waged a terrible war with the Hora-quan, those dark creatures you refer to as 'Metal Heads'. Driven by their dark leader, the Metal Head legions destroyed our great civilization, and now they swarm the universe unopposed, looking for the last relics of our power. Mar tried to hide the Precursor Stone in this tomb to protect it from them. It is our last hope, and you two were chosen to keep that hope alive. Young girl its your duty to keep the hero protected from those who dare try to destroy him."_

_A light surrounded Talya a whole new power was bestowed on her. Talya nodded, "I understand my duty and be the power you have given I shall protect this hero from all harm."_

_Taking the stone Jak grumbled, "I think you've got me confused with someone else. I just want the Stone."_

_Touching his shoulder Talya sighed, "No Jak you are the true one worthy of the stone. The oracle has showed me that you are so don't lose faith I'm here for you."_

_The Oracle finished, "It is time to fulfill your destiny! Behold!"_

Inside the statue, a green stone was seen glowing brightly Talya saw the power it possessed.

_Looking at the stone Daxter oohed, "Wow! Let's get the goods and get the hell out of here."_

They went to get it, but... from behind them, a red flying spider mech came into view... controlled by Baron Praxis.

_Inside of his machine Praxis shouted, "You fools! You brought me right to the Stone! Your pitiful Underground friends were no match for my guards above! Now I will gain the power I need to crush my enemies!"_

He brought one of the legs down to the ground, causing the bridge between Jak and the Stone to crumble apart. Talya jumped and grabbed Jak's hand to help him on the bridge.

_Stealing the stone Praxis threatened, "And after claiming the Stone, I'll begin with you three!"_

He brought the mech on top of the stone, and tried to take it. Talya felt a rage inside as Praxis was taking the stone

_Shaking the tomb Oracle raged, "Abomination! The Precursor Stone was not meant for your hands!"_

The doors opened by the tests were closed, leaving a battle to rage between the two parties. Talya transformed and began to shoot energy at Praxis while Jak started kicking the bombs at the mech each bomb hit Praxis as he was shooting still holding the stone. Left and right Talya and Jak moved away from the laser shot. In her dark form Talya shot blasts of energy where Praxis was stunned as Jak shot at it with his blaster. Talya flying attacked as the shots bounced off as the battle raged on the bridge was broke little by little. Seconds turned to minutes as Praxis' ship was falling apart with blow from Jak and Talya's assault on him finally after a long slow battle They had luck by blowing up Praxis's machine, but... he re-emerged in his escape ship, with the Stone in his possession.

_In his escape pod Praxis yelled, "Since Talya has refused my offer to be the weapon I need. I declare that the Stone is still mine! Don't worry... I will use the Stone to its full potential. Soon, all who oppose me will be destroyed by its power! Even you three will."_

_Still in the flight Dark Talya chuckled, "You are wrong Praxis the stones full power will not destroy all your call foe. You will not live to see the stones full power. Only one worthy can use the stone."_

As Praxis flew off Talya shot a beam at him missing on purpose. Jak was stunned at what he had witness that when Talya was back to normal he jumped and caught in his arms.

_Waking up Talya wondered, "What happened why am I so sore and drained?"_

_Holding her Jak monotoned, "You changed and pretty much showed Praxis a sample of that new power of yours. I had never seen anything like it."_

_Eyes flickering Talya breathed, "I guess that is the one of the gifts the protector of the Mar is given to protect him."_

With things settled Talya, Jak and Daxter headed back to the Underground, where Torn was in wait inside. Talya had a strange feeling that something wasn't right as she saw the look in Torn's eyes.

_Wanting answered Jak questioned, "How did the Baron know we were making a close move to the Stone?"_

_Crossing his arms Torn admitted, "It's my fault. The Baron threatened to kill Ashlin for spying. His own daughter! I couldn't risk that, even for the Underground."_

_Eyes glowing Talya fumed, "You betrayed the underground just for the barons daughter. How could you do it I knew there was something going on with you and her."_

_Getting his word Daxter growled, "Right! Very good thinking... except Praxis has the Precursor Stone now, so he can do whatever he wants! Meaning he is going to destroy the city."_

_Adding a little bit positive to the ordeal Torn continued, "There is still a way to get our friends back and maybe the Precursor Stone as well. I'll find Vin. Go to the fortress, and we'll call you."_

_Placing his hands on his Jak snapped, "And why the hell should we trust you?"_

_Slapping Torn's face, Talya added, "If we were to trust you in this mission. Why should Jak and I risk our lives for Ashlin. I had a feeling you were boning the Barons daughter."_

_Rubbing his face Torn ordered, "Because you, Jak and I both know the Baron would have killed Ashlin!"_

They hung their heads with the thought in mind knowing what was going on Talya looked and saw that same look in Jak's eyes he had the time that they blew up the ammo dump.

_Sitting on the desk Talya coughed, "Torn should we go to the prison and rescue Ashlin. I want your word that you'll lend a hand in the escape should you betray I will show you my dark side and it wont be pretty."_

_With a stern look Torn voice, "It'll be a tough ride through the fortress, probably suicide, but I'll see what I can do."_

_Calming Talya Jak nodded, "You just get that door open! We'll be there and we'll get everyone out!"_

_After that was decided Torn monotoned, "Well we'll do that tomorrow OK you three get some rest its going to be a long ass mission ahead."_

Heading the back room Talya and Jak were there while Daxter passed out on the bunk in the main part of the hide out. When they entered their room Talya sat down on the old chair and took off her boots, her googles and her over shirt and went to the bed. Jak took off his gear and was shirtless as he took Talya into his arms and began rubbing her back of all of the stress she had gained over the days missions. Talya ran her hands up Jak'stoned chest rubbing each muscle as you he kissed her neck. Talya arched her neck back as he left butter fly kisses down to her naval area. Jak picked her up and placed on the bed as he got on top as they continued to kiss.

_Looking into her eyes Jak lisped, "Talya when we go on that mission we are going to run into Keira and should you notice that I am being affectionate to her don't be jealious ok."_

_Pulling him in Talya nodded, "I won't just remember I am your girl friend ok."_

_Turning over to turn off the Jak whispered, "Don't worry I will remember now where were we."_

_Under him Talya giggled, "Hee hee that tickles Jak we were getting ready for something... interesting... woo Jak your goatee tickles... on my... chin"_

As they continued to kiss Jak turned off the light as they settled in for the night to rest up and to spend the rest of the night being together. While deep in the sewers someone or something was stirring as in the metal heads were getting ready for the up coming events that were going to happen.

To be continued...

(A.N that's all for this chapter next chapter will have a surprise where another secret is revealed and there will be double seen as well so stay tuned for action, romance and laughs til then chow.)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Nightmares, Assault on the Prison, Sig bears his soul, Daxter races and defending H.****Q **

_(A.N Hey you all been a while since I updated, to those who have been patient thanks for it. This chapter has a lot of missions it also tells a little bit of Sig's soul as he talks. To Winter Knight thanks for the review and for some advice on my writing. To those who have been tunning in on with the show.)_

Deep in the night Talya woke from yet another nightmare one that made the other ones she had seemed like good dreams compared to it. Talya sitting up in bed could still the ghastly voice that haunted her dreams about wanting to get her and to stop all of those wanting a better life. Wiping the sweat from her head she turned over and went back to sleep.

Location Talya's dream location dead town,

Talya opened her eyes to find she was in dead town where there she spotted a large monster like creature holding a large seed in his hand. Talya walked to the creature as he was giving her a dark gaze. There stood Kor and a large shadow like figure that had features to what look like a large metal head of some kind. Talya heard the rumbling of the ground below her feet as she fell into darkness.

_As she fell Talya yelled, "Jak...help... me..."_

Through the darkness Talya felt someone grab her hand that she didn't see his face, but the presence she felt was so warm that he pulled out and helped her to safe ground. Talya looked to see who had saved her only to once again be left in mystery. Talya began walking through the area as she was still wondering in the stillness. Talya stood for a second as she continued walking until she seen a flash of light where it showed a form holding two artifacts in his hand, a round gold object and a red colored stone.

_Holding the two items he spoke, "Find these items they are the key to saving the world and the keys to your return home."_

_Through the area Talya echoed, "To who helped me thank you."_

End dream,

When Talya said those words she then woke up from what she was dreaming about as she was in a cold sweat and trembling once again. As she was whimpering more Jak turned over to see Talya was up and about with tears in her eyes.

Leaning against the head board Jak pulled her close to his embrace while he rubber her back making shurshing noises to keep her down. Her soft bluish hair still even after this time in the slums of Heaven City still lingered the smell of the ocean. Talya still in his arms stopped crying as she felt his rough yet gentle hands on her back comforting her from yet another hellish nightmare.

_Looking into his eyes Talya quivered, "Jak it was another nightmare. I saw a large something with what looked like seed in his hand."_

_Rubbing her back Jak monotoned, "There, there Talya, it was just a night mare. If its a warning then all we can do is prepare for it OK."_

_Putting her face back in his chest, Talya muttered, "If you say so. Jak now that its morning what are we going to be doing for missions."_

_Raising his head a little bit Jak answered, "We are going to be heading to the fortress and rescuing our friends and the shadow."_

_Moving her face from his chest Talya retorted, "So we have a mission of the up most importance. Jak I'm headed for the shower room."_

_Getting out of bed Jak finished, "So am I so, after we clean up lets head out for the mission."_

Daxter still sleeping in his chair didn't notice Jak and Talya were half naked. Talya entered her shower stall turned on the water and let the water flow upon stressed muscles and the sweat from the nightmare seemed to vacate away as the water rushed down. Looking at the slightly darken shower stall she thought, 'man what am I going to do that nightmare was a warning for something coming up.'

When Talya and Jak were all cleaned up, They got on their weapons and gear and headed to the fortress to fight their way to find their friends. Taking a zoom-er Talya, Jak and Daxter went to the fortress to see where the others were located. Getting on the zoom-er Talya grabbed the back Jak's waist and leaned her head against his back as the morning air hit her hair as they flew. When they went to the Fortress, it began the many different areas that they had to fight bunches of guards. Pulling out his Vulcan fury Jak began shooting every last one that was in his path. Talya shot arrows at the air born ones as well as they kept fight to get where they had to go.

The first level wasn't so easy when it came to dealing with the Krimzon guard, after they were gone Jak and Talya had to activate buttons to open way the door through the many gun turrets firing on them. Having gotten past them Jak, Talya and Daxter found and made their way towards the prison cells at the start of the prison where Talya and Jak were held. As Two doors were opened, Jak and Talya went to one cell and Daxter went towards a second where it opened having Tess inside it.

_Opening her cell door Daxter flirted, "Hey there sweetheart did you miss me! The Metal Head masher has saved the day! Oh, and I let Jak and Talya tag along too."_

_She picks him up and hugs him Tess thanked, "Oh, my little hero! You saved me."_

Meanwhile, Jak and Talya approached the second cell, which had Samos inside it. To which had a surprise that caught them off guard.

_Peering inside Jak asked, "Samos, are you alright?'_

_Feeling another presence Talya spoke, "Jak someone else is here."_

All of a sudden... an older version of Samos popped out of the cell into view the one that Jak and Talya knew from Sand over.

_Looking at him Talya muttered, "Samos is that you, oh my god I didn't think you would have ended up here."_

_Getting edgy Old Samos snapped, "What the hell took you three so long? I added six rings to my trunk waiting for you three to get me outta here!"_

_Looking at Jak and Talya Old Samos yelled, "Great Yakow horns! What happened to you Jak and Talya you two have changed so much?"_

_Staring at her clothes Talya explained, "Well Samos, two years in a prison, getting shocked, and fighting metal heads can really change one. I should know since Jak and I have been through hell and back."_

_As Tess dropped him Daxter pointed out, "Wait a minute! You're you! I mean the other you! I mean... you know what I mean."_

_Staring at the other Samos, Young Samos observed, "Yes, it appears I have an older time twin. Great grass grubs. I can't believe what a cranky old log I've become!"_

_His eyes widen Daxter shuttered, "Two Samos the Sages? Aaack, Jak, Talya they're multiplying like rats!"_

_Walking out the cell Old Samos instructed, "We need to find the kids pronto or the city is doomed!"_

_Trying to act in charge Young Samos grumbled, "What are you talking about you, old growth? The kids already opened the tomb. Our top priority should be to disrupt the Baron's forces to stop him!"_

_Acting all wise Old Samos sneered, "Oh, look who thinks they sprouted some wisdom. If you were half as wise as I am, you'd know that the proper cause of actions is to find the kids!"_

_Standing his ground Young Samos bellowed, "Listen, you old dried up old fart of a leaf. I am in charge this outfit, and what I say is that we go after the Baron's forces."_

Near the end of the argument, Daxter stepped in-between them trying to get them to stop while Jak and Talya were getting annoyed with them.

_Steeping between them Daxter asked, "Do we have to separate you two?"_

_Getting annoyed with the two old farts, Talya cursed, "Will you two old bastards quit fighting for one second, get your minds on something other than your stupid fight. We need to get the hell out of here. Damn Orcas wasn't like you two when he was around."_

_Hurrying everyone to the warp gate Jak directed, Hurry up every one Vin's activating the Warp Gate. We need to get out of here now ASAP."_

They leave the prison where Jak Talya and Daxter ended up at the power plant and the sages at the hide out. Once back out into the city Jak, Talya and Daxter sat in the power plant to see about their next move.

_Sitting by Jak Talya wondered, "Can you believe there were two Samos', man this makes no sense if we were sent into the future then why is there a younger version of Samos here with the one we know."_

_Shaking his head Jak remarked, "I'm not sure what its called Talya. Its sorta strange when you think about it you know."_

_Popping his furry form Daxter added, "I'll say all this seeing double is making me thirsty. So how about we go and get some to drink at the Hip Hog."_

_Getting up from his place Jak agreed, "Yeah Dax, lets gear up and go to the Hip Hog for something to drink...Coming Talya.."_

_Dusting her self off Talya nodded, "Yeah I am right behind you Jak..."_

As they left the powerstation something deep in the sewers was brewing like something or someone was down there looking for something of extreme value.

Upon their arrival, Krew was seen taking a nap and floating around. Towards the left hand side of the building, the trio sat down with Sig at one of the many tables in the room as he was getting a drink.

_Sitting down Talya greeted, "Hey there how has things been so far these days. Its been a while since we all have spoken what's on your mind pal."_

_Taking a drink Sig expressed, "You boys and girl are alright, and since the boss is out of it right now, I'm going to give it to you three straight. I've been Krew's heavy muscle for years, and I've done things I'm not proud of, hell she would be still be here if I hadn't done some of things I have done, but this time, I think Krew's gotten himself and us, into something really nasty. I'm thinking of getting out and cleaning up my ways. I want to try and find my lil girl and start over."_

_With a curious look Talya announced, "You have a little girl of your own Sig? Wow I didn't think you had a child at your age."_

_Seeing Sig Daxter talked, "Ohh... Sig's beginning to like us, Jak and Talya, Come here you bug lug! Hugs for everyone!"_

_Slamming his mug Sig warned, "Knock it off! I think Krew's trying to do something dangerous."_

Suddenly, his attention was brought over by the sound of shuffling and faster snores from Krew.

_Trying to keep things quiet Sig shrushed, "Shhh... he's waking up..._

_Pulling his ears back Daxter assured, "Relaaaax... you all keep talking, watch me butter up bun boy."_

_Getting back to his conversation Sig explained, "Yeah Talya, I do. I have been looking for her and so far theres been not a sign of her at all."_

_Taking a sip of her drink Talya questioned, "Do you know what happened to her before this."_

_Pulling out an amulet with a symbol on it, Sig sighed, "No all I know is that when I returned to my home it was wrecked and I found my wife Dina dead on the main room floor in a puddle of blood and full of bullet holes."_

_Looking at the pendant Talya murmured, "I'm sorry for your lost Sig. you never know your daughter might be still alive. You just have to keep looking for her. Don't give up hope ok."_

_Putting the amulet back around his neck Sig nodded, "I know that Talya."_

He jumped off the table, and went towards him.

_Staring at Krew Daxter distracted, "Hey there, stuffed crust. How's it feel floating on top of the food chain? Whooooo... Krew meister... have you been exercising? You're looking good! You are... definitely... living large! And... those legs... they're so... ah, chiseled."_

_Giving them another Krew sneered, "I need you three to escort three of my boys down into the sewers and visit that statue again. I've heard that Mar's cheeky face might contain another secret, and I want you three to see if the stories are true, ey? Make sure all three of my boys get to that statue, and they'll do all the rest, hmmmmn?"_

_Moving from the table Talya answered, "Sure Krew we'll do it. We will make sure to get what ever you want from the statue."_

Jsk, Talya and Daxter left to head to the sewers to escorted the three men to the statue. Wading through the murky sewer water Talya, Jak and Daxter watched the guys movements to be sure there was no metal heads roaming around to take them by surprise.

About half way through the sewer area they got round to blowing up one of the blocked doors. While that happened, the sound of growling was heard. From above a about several metal head had made themselves known

_Preping the bomb Jinx asked, "You hear that?"_

_Hearing the sounds Mog added, "Sounds like I got gas..."_

From above, a bunch of Metal Heads show up. and began their assault of the group, the threes guys backed out from the area of the monsters. While Jak and Talya pulled out their weapons to take them on. The monsters for them Talya transformed into her dark form and began her onslaught. Her hair turned black, her eyes turned purple and her skin grew pale. Wings grew out of her back and a devil tail grew as well. Talya walked to them and began to open her mouth.

_Seeing this Jak warned, "Guys get down and plug your ears. She's about to unleash a deadly attack."_

_Looking up at the top Grim yelled, "AGH! The ceiling's crawling! and what about this attack."_

_Stunned Jinx muttered, "Jak! there are Metal Heads everywhere and whats that female demon there."_

_Cocking his gun and going out there, Jak shouted, "That's my girlfriend Talya she's on our side to help with the metal heads."_

_As they charged Mog ranted, "It's a trap!"_

Jak brought out his gun and shot them all while Talya began singing loudly stunning them as Jak used his Vulcan Fury leaving a barrage of bullets at every last metal that charged them as the three guys watched all the monsters fall at their feet they just stayed clear until the last of them was dead. When the last one was killed all that remained was their gems, piles of dark Eco and a now fully calmed Talya exhausted from using her powers.

_Putting his Vulcan Fury he rushed to her side, Jak wondered, "Talya are you ok, I have never seen you take on so much power before."_

_Raising her hand to his face Talya breathed, "I'm ok its just that when everyone was in trouble I had to do something to save you. What you saw was the power granted to me from the Tomb to the protector."_

_Helping her to her feet Jak expressed, "Thanks for your concern for me and the mission. When we get done we will go for sometime alone."_

They finally reached the statue of Mar itself. Talya looked and took a second glace at it where she noticed something unusual about like it was pointing to something specific. Talya quietly walked over to where it was pointing where she spotted something shiny there in the water. Talya picked it up and sneaked the artifact into her pocket of her pack and went back to the others as they were getting prepped for what to happen next.

_Staring at the huge structure Mog oohed, "Oooo... Pretty statue... isn't it."_

_Placing the explosive charges, Jinx warned, "Stand back everyone. We're professionals."_

They brought explosives into the statue and placed at various areas of the statue,

_Over by Jak, Talya lisped, "Why are they trashing such a wonderful piece of history. It makes no sense Jak."_

_Keeping an eye Jak whispered back, "I know this doesn't make any sense, but we are on mission so we have to do as we are told."_

_Tapping on his shoulder Talya insisted, "Shouldn't we stop this, its just its a waste to see something go."_

_Putting the last of the charges Jinx shouted, "Alright boys, let's blow this fucker sky high! Fire in the hole."_

_Trying to stop them Jak snapped, "Wait! a sec... who told you to...? NO!"_

The statue exploded into pieces, and the head then made its way towards Jak, stopping at his feet.

_Seeing the pieces Talya muttered, "How could you all destroy something so valueable."_

_Picking a red colored stone Jinx sneered, "This is what we were looking for, the Heart of Mar gem!"_

They picked up a ruby from the wrecks, and left the area. As they looked smug with the results of what they had taken, Jak's face showed bitter anger while Talya's eyes began to glow a little. When they arrived at the sewer entrance,

_Light a cigar Jinx finished, "Thanks for the escort, you two. We'll take it back to Krew!"_

After the sewer mission Jak and Talya were still disappointed in the fact that such a good statue was destroyed. Jak was feeling edgy as he was fuming from it. Talya went behind him to help calm him down from the anger he was feeling,

_From behind Talya cooed, "There, there Jak calm down, it couldn't be helped that Krew had planned that all along."_

_Putting his hand on hers, Jak muttered, "I know but still it pisses me off that they did that."_

_Walking over to a zoom-er Talya remarked, "How about we go to the stadium and see Keira, maybe there might be a race for us to win."_

_Getting on Jak nodded, "Yeah lets go getting going maybe a race will calm me down a little bit."_

Jak, Talya and Daxter went over to the stadium to see if Keira was needing someone to race for her and as soon as they went into the garage things went from bad to worst there in standing by Keira was where, they met up with Erol again.

_Seeing Talya and Jak Erol annoyed expressed, "Well, if it isn't the Dark Eco freak! and my favorite prisoner."_

_Giving him a dirty look Talya insulted, "Funny running into you here warden are you still torturing prisoners with that sharp tongue of your Eriol."_

_Calming her down Jak persuaded, "Talya calm down, Eriol Where's Keira at?"_

_Staking his claim Erol provoked, "Don't worry, I'm keeping a close eye on her. You and Talya the talk of the town, You both give the people hope... how pathetic. I would have enjoyed killing you both in prison. Especially you Talya I had a Teaser with your name on it but now, it'll be so much more fun to take you two on the track, in front of the entire city. I can hear the roar of the crowd now... as everyone sees their hope die in a blaze of glory..."_

_Getting more anger Talya fumed, "That's what pisses me off about you Eriol. Always acting like you are all hot shit. Jak could take you on in any form of race."_

From the entrance to the garage, Keira came in with Old Samos. As she walked by Jak and Talya to go to her project.

_Smiling at her father Keira giggled, "It's good to have you back around daddy."_

_Sitting down Old Samos commented Yes, it's nice to be free again and out of that stuffy cell."_

_Looking at Keira Erol bragged, "You know, Keira loves winners. Someday she'll be my mechanic and as for your other little girl friend I will make certain the metal heads finish her off in the pits next time I have her in prison."_

_his blood boiling Jak growled, "Stay away from the girls!"_

_Walking out Erol laughed, "Heee, hee, haa, haaa! See you on the track you two."_

_Watching the jerk leave Talya pointed out, "Man that asshole has such an overpowered ego."_

_With her wrench Keira noted, "Ah and yet Erol's the best racer I've ever seen."_

_Not to thrilled Jak sighed, "He's not what you think. His ways are not so nice Keira."_

_Sticking up for Eriol, Keira defended, "And you're a good judge of character? HA! Look at you and Talya! People say when you two get angry and... change. Besides, the friends I knew wouldn't be working for a guy like Krew."_

_Shaking her head Talya rebutted, "Excuse me for butting in Keira, the reasons we are working for Krew are for. I'll have Jak explain."_

_Crossing his arms Jak protested, "We need Krew's connections to fight the Baron! Without my... You know what? Do it your way, and Talya and I will do it ours. Just don't come crying to me when the walls fall down around you."_

Gazing towards Talya as she was leaving Jak left the garage to join her for some time alone and to clear off some steam.

_Seeing him go Daxter pleaded, "Ah, Jak Talya, buddy... toots Ha ha. Where are you two going there pal? Jak? Talya."_

_From the speakers Comp voiced, "Attention all drivers, the Class Two races will begin soon. Please report to the starting lines."_

_In a panic Daxter groaned, "Now what are we gonna do this isn't good?"_

_Not worrying Keira suggested, "You'll have to drive for the team, Daxter. We need this win to qualify for the final championship! Good luck little guy."_

Daxter ran his little ottsel legs to the starting line where the racer was set up and ready for him to race,

_Checking the control Daxter though aloud, "How hard can it be? Just hold on tight and point the thingy where I want it to go, right? And then there's this other thingy that makes it go fast. Fast is good! I can do this. I'm ready to race!"_

The race began as the buzzers turned from red to green where all the others were ready for a hard core race.

From the jet board area of the stadium Jak finally caught up to Talya where she was sitting on the seat watching the race. Talya was still a little distressed from the events from the day thus far.

_Sitting down beside her, Jak questioned, "Hey what you doing babe?_

_Glancing at the race Talya remarked, "I'm watching the race, and I have a lot on my mind."_

_Pulling her close Jak emphasized, "Talya do you want to talk about it?_

_Laying her head in his chest Talya murmured, "Yeah we can talk about whats been going on my mind, that is if you are a good listener."_

_Rubbing her hair Jak related, "I'm a good listener, so fire away okay."_

_Scooting closer, Talya revealed, "Well first whats on my mind is that when that statue got trashed, I thought that it was a waste to see something so old get blown up, second that stinking Eriol, he thinks hes all bad ass when hes not. Man one of these days I just want to tear him apart."_

_Feeling her temper Jak soothed, "Now, Talya, calm down don't let that get to you. There are things here that make our blood boil, but we are better than that okay. There's been times where I have nearly lost control and you have been there to calm me down. So for once let me be the one to calm your dark side."_

_Jak reached over and pulled her into his arms as Talya lisped, "Jak you are my steel in the heart of any danger."_

Jak pulled Talya into his arms where he kissed her passionately as the other racers were speeding and hitting the sides of the track while Daxter sped into the lead and ended up winning the race into the final lap. Daxter with another win ended getting into the city finals of the racing, Daxter took the trophy to the garage and place it on the shelf. Tess was also there reward him for a job well done and to see it put into place.

_looking at his reflection Daxter gloated, "Now there's a handsome winner for the history books."_

_Giving praise Keira congratulated, "You did it Daxter! You helped us qualify for the big race! We will have no problems winning."_

_Acting all big Daxter bragged, "Did you ever have a doubt? I back seat drive for Jak and Talya all the time. Those two are so close."_

Daxter then brought to his attention to Tess as he was wanting his reward.

_Hearing Tess Daxter asked, "Hey baby! When do I get the winner's big kiss?"_

_Putting him down Tess teased, "Maybe later... if you're a good boy."_

She pets Daxter, and while that happens, Jak and Talya make their return to the garage holding hands.

_Feeling Tess' hand on his head Daxter greeted, "Hey there you two, we, ah, showed those Class Two losers a thing or two, huh?"_

_Walking in holding Talya's hand Jak smiled, "I know I saw. You drifted a little high in the turns a few times, but, you hung in there! I'm proud of you, Dax."_

_Picking him up Talya nodded, "You did a great job out there. I'm proud of you."_

_In her arms Daxter muttered, "Really I did do good?"_

_Crossing his arms Jak stated, "Yeah! buddy. You did great!"_

_Leaping from her arms Daxter finished. "No! WE did great! Right, you two."_

_Sitting down Talya added, "Daxter you are a good guy, So about we take you to the Hip Hog for a drink later."_

As Jak, Talya and Daxter were headed to Hip Hog, Talya began to feel a little distrubed as she stood there in stadium entrance,

_Taking a seat Talya mused, "Jak I think I have a hidden feeling we need to head to hide out."_

Jak nodded as he grabbed a zoom-er while hey then left the scene, and went back to the Underground to meet up with the two Samoses again. Who were still trying to see who was in charge of what.

_Giving his words Old Samos warned, "The Baron is still up to his old tricks again."_

_Telling what his Intel had got Young Samos revealed, "The Underground got word that several Krimzon Blast Bots are zeroing in on the hideout here."_

_Adding to the danger Old Samos talked, "They're armored bombs which seek all targets. If any of these Blast Bots reach this place, we're dead!"_

_Looking at the older version of himself Young Samos insulted, "Ahh, what are you worried about, old man. You're almost dead anyway."_

_Getting angered, Old Samos snapped back,"Well, if you'd TAKEN better care of yourself, I wouldn't be in the state I am now!"_

_Trying to get the mission Talya interrupted, "Will you two old farts get on with it. If this threat is so bad."_

_Finishing up Young Samos ordered, "You two take out those Blast Bots before they reach the hideout, Jak, Talya. They have proximity defenses, so do be careful."_

_They Both uttered, "Good hunting you all and good luck!"_

Upon the comment by the pair, Jak, Talya and Daxter headed out turned around and saw them looking shook her head as, they headed out the room, to go and track down the blast bots. When they came upon the first one. It was located about several blocks away. Jak took out his Vulcan fury and shot it until it blew up. The second was seen near the power station Talya took her bombs and leaped on it and planted a bomb with in five seconds it exploded. The third one was getting too close for comfort as Talya shot an arrow with an exploding tip and it the main panel thus it going off line and blowing up. The final blast bot Jak took it his dark side and using his bomb blew up to bits thus clearing the task, and that left them to go to the Port where something awaited Jak, Talya and Daxter for their reward. Over there at the port, Jak, Talya opened a couple crates, and what looked like another gun was shown as well some more advanced arrows for Talya's cross bow. Eco charged tips were the latest installment of her weapon. While Jak recived a gun t looked almost just like Sig's a.k.a the Peace Maker.

_Looking at the hard ware Daxter excited, "Alright! Our own Peace Maker! Now we're rock-in and rollen'! Nice looking arrows Talya baby."_

_Loading them into her cross bow Talya nodded, "Hell yeah lets see those metal head bastards mess with us now."_

Jak loaded it, and he gave a wink to Talya and Daxter as they headed back to head quarters for some much needed rest. when they got there Daxter plopped himself on the bunk and passed out exhausted from the race and the missions. Feeling frisky Talya brushed by Jak giving him a devilish look she had something on her mind as walked by with a very sexy sway,

_Seeing this Jak asked, "What's on your mind Talya?_

_Walking towards their room Talya seductive answered, "Why don't you come and find out for yourself Jak."_

With that said Jak in a hungered motion followed Talya into their room and closed the door and locking it behind them. One could only guess what would be going on between those two. So as Daxter slept and the city slums were silence something major was happening in the bedroom between our hero and his girl.

To be continued...

(A.N thanks for reading this next chapter things will really happening with a life seed, a race around the city and more metal heads until then chow and peace out.)


End file.
